


En fingertupp langs en arm (Er som springende broer av gull.)

by Without your breath (Livreddare)



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: De gikk på Nissen sammen, Evak - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Forelskelse, Gjenforening, Journalist Even, Litt canon, M/M, Misforståelser, Voksen Evak, litt angst, skuespiller Isak
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 50,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livreddare/pseuds/Without%20your%20breath
Summary: Even er journalist, Isak er kjent skuespiller. Even må intervjue han, over flere dager. Isak er ikke ut av skapet enda,ikke offentlig hvertfall, men kanskje Even er den som hjelper han med det? Hvis det er viktig. Bli med på en reise til Evens families feriehus, på en forblåst øy i havgapet. Det er sommer....og da kan hva som helst skje.Klarer de å la fortiden ligge? Fortiden fra Nissen.Tittelen er hentet fra et kjent dikt, som var viktig i Skam ;) Gjett hvilket :) (Og tittelen har egentlig ingen sammenheng med historien).





	1. Kapittel 1

Pulten hans var det reneste kaos. Fullstendig uorganisert. Han vet han bør rydde og finne den artikkelen sjefen hans har mast på å få i et par timer nå. Even kunne ikke for alt i livet finne den.

Han klarte ikke å være organisert, men dette var viktig. Endelig skulle han få levert noe han hadde skrevet selv, noe skriftlig, og ikke de idiotiske karikaturene han var satt til å tegne for avisen hele tiden. Tegning var hobbyen hans, og selv om han virkelig likte å tegne, så var det begrenset hvor morsomt det var å tegne trynet til Trump eller de blå kjolene til Erna hele tiden. Han var journalist og ville skrive. Tegne kunne han gjøre på fritiden.

Han var eksepsjonelt fornøyd med artikkelen han hadde skrevet om plastproblemet i havet, at blåskjellene han elsket å spise var fulle av små plastbiter, han hadde stilt miljøvernministeren til veggs og til og med fått til et kort intervju med Frederic Hauge.

Det var ikke vanskelig å skrive bra om noe som engasjerte han, og han var sikker på at redaktøren hans ble fornøyd også. Hvis han bare kunne finne det han hadde skrevet. «Note to self, Even, få tinga dine inn på Mac`en før du roter dem vekk.»

 

 

«Dritbra, Even. Veldig bra, kjempebra artikkel. Den blir garra publisert. Vi tenkte å få den ut i mårra.» Redaktøren hans, en mann i midten av 50-årene høres utrolig teit ut der han står og prøver seg på  ungdommelig språk. Han var halvfeit og hadde måne med hentesveis, men kledde seg i hettejakker fra ungdomsavdelingen til H&M og i skinny jeans. «Du er veldig bra på dybdejournalistikk. Vi digger det i redaksjonen. Vi kommer garra til å bruke deg til slike ting videre.»

«Ja? Dere likte det?» Even er litt satt ut av den ivrige mannen foran seg, og vet ikke helt hvordan han skal takle han. Han har mest lyst til å le, fordi redaktøren ligner på en av karikaturene hans, men nå er det viktig å holde maska. Det er viktig for han å få lov til å skrive mer for avisa.

«Vi digga det, Even. Helt serr.» Even kommer ikke over hvor komisk det er at redaktøren snakker som om han spiller i en av ungdomsseriene til NrkP3, og drar hånda over fjeset for å prøve å holde latteren vekk.

«Så utrolig bra da,» får han stamma fram i rett øyeblikk, før han begynner å flire, får redda seg inn der. «Det er jo skrive jeg helst vil. Tegning er bare hobbyen min,så....»

«Du er en høvelig bra fotograf også, er du ikke?» spør redaktøren.

«De sier så ja, men det er jo også en hobby, så jeg er ikke proff akkurat.»

«Nei, men du er dyktig nok til å ta bra bilder med rett utstyr?»

«Joa, jeg tror nok det hadde gått bra.»

«Vi har jo sett det det gjorde og skrev da du jobba i Adresseavisen, så vi vet du er dyktig. Og vi har trua på deg. Vi har et prosjekt vi har diskutert en stund i redaksjonen, men har ikke funnet rett journalist enda, men jeg tror du er den som kan gjøre det.»

«Og hva er det da?» Even kjenner på nysgjerrigheten.

«Har du fortsatt det feriehuset på den øya i Trøndelag?» spør redaktøren.

«Nå er det ikke mitt hus da....» Even er litt mer nølende nå. Hva i all verden skal han vite det for?

«Ikke?»

«Eller, det er tanta mi sitt, men familien kan bruke det hvis vi vil.» Hva faen, tenker Even.

«Perfekt, perfekt. Tror du at du får låne det ei uke i sommer, nå sånn ganske snart?»

«Ja, sikkert, men akkurat nå skjønner jeg ingen ting. Skal jeg lage reportasje fra øya mener du? Ta naturbilder, intervjue de som bor der? Jeg er ikke reisejournalist akkurat....»

«Nei, men vi har en liten sak vi har diskutert en stund. Vi har tenkt å lage reportasjer der en journalist er sammen med en prominent person i ei ukes tid, sånn skikkelig tett på greie, der du...eller journalisten da, hvem det nå enn blir, bor sammen med intervjuobjektet ei uke eller noe....ja, du skjønner?»

«Ja, jeg tror det. Men jeg vet ikke om jeg er rette personen ass. Skulle vi liksom bo i feriehuset vårt da? Jeg sammen med en kjent person i ei uke? Jeg vet ikke.....»

«Jeg tror du er rett person,» fortsetter redaktøren. «Du er åpen, du stiller de rette spørsmåla, du vekker tillitt, du skriver steike godt, du er en hyggelig fyr og folk åpner seg lett for deg. Pluss at den øya har perfekt lys og miljø for bra fotos. Og du får selvsagt betalt for alle timer du er der ute, med den du skal intervjue. Vi tror vi kommer til å selge bra med dette prosjektet her skjønner du. I første omgang har vi tenkt ut tre stykker. En har allerede sagt ja. De andre to er fortstatt i tenkeboksen. Tror du at du takler det, Even? Ei uke sammen med fremmede?» Redaktøren fortsetter tiraden sin, eller overtalelsestalen som Even kaller det i hodet sitt.

«Akkurat det siste er ikke noe problem, men jeg vet ikke altså....» Han er fortsatt veldig i tvil, selv om han er litt beæret over å bli spurt i det hele tatt. «Først må jeg spørre om det er greit at jeg låner huset. Men det tror jeg ordner seg. Hvem er det dere har tenkt at jeg skal ta med meg da?»

«Jo Nesbø tenker på det. De skal jo lage ny film basert på en av bøkene hans igjen.» forteller redaktøren. «Og Kygo...han er litt spennende, men veldig opptatt, så han vet ikke helt om han får det til, men han vil gjerne. Og den som har sagt ja er Isak Valtersen.»

Even blir stille, veldig stille.

Isak....

«Du vet hvem han er?» Redaktøren ser intenst på Even.

«Ja, jeg vet hvem han er,» sier han litt sammenbitt.

Selvfølgelig vet han hvem Isak Valtersen er....spøkelset fra fortiden. Han har ikke vært alene med Isak etter at de gikk på Nissen.

«Jeg må tenke på det,» sier Even fort og prøver å hente seg litt inn igjen.

«Ikke tenk for lenge da. Valtersen kan bare i neste uke.»

«Jeg må tenke på det,» sier Even litt mer irritert. «Jeg svarer deg i mårra.»

Isak Valtersen av alle liksom. Even vet han ikke kommer til å sove i natt....


	2. Kapittel 2

Han står foran døra til redaktøren sin morgenen etter, klar til å banke på. Trekker til seg hånda flere ganger, gruer seg til det han skal si.

Han har bestemt seg etter å ha vært søvnløs og tenkt i hele natt. Han kan ikke gjøre dette.

Tanta hadde sagt ja til at han fikk låne huset, for han hadde spurt om det, og det var bare å bruke det hele sommeren om han ville, da det kom til å stå tomt i hele juli og deler av august. Men han kunne ikke og klarte ikke være der sammen med Isak. Han kunne bruke det uansett hva han bestemte seg for egentlig, hvis han følte behov for å komme seg litt bort. Så det var greit å få en bekreftelse på det, og at han kunne rømme dit ved behov.

Isak hadde hatt for stor påvirkning på han den gangen de var tenåringer begge to, han hadde vært 19 og Isak 17 da de ble kjent. Eller de ble aldri ordentlig kjent, de rakk ikke det.

Den unge gutten med de lyse krøllene hadde nesten blitt som en besettelse fra den dagen han la øynene på han første skoledag. Usunt og ikke bra for sykdommen hans.  Sonja hadde sagt at det var mani, og Sonja hadde alltid hatt rett når det gjaldt sykdommen hans. Han valgte å høre på henne, fordi hun alltid visste best, eller det var han blitt overtalt til å tro. At Sonja kjente han bedre enn han kjente seg selv. Det var selvfølgelig ikke sant, men det var det han trodde den gangen, at hun hadde mer kontroll enn han selv hadde.

Etter at hun hadde klart å overbevise han om at crushet på Isak hadde vært en manisk episode, lik den han hadde hatt med Mikael og all dritten som hadde hendt på Bakka, hadde han holdt seg unna. Ikke helt frivillig, men han kunne ikke annet.

Rett etterpå hadde han krasjlanda og var dypt deprimert en lang periode. Depresjon iblandet kjærlighetssorg over en han aldri kunne få. Etterpå gjorde han det slutt med Sonja, fordi følelsene for Isak hadde ikke forsvunnet og hun hadde tatt feil. Og han klarte ikke å være sammen med ei han ikke hadde følelser for lengre, men ikke følte annet enn enn dyp irritasjon for akkurat da.

Men han begynte også å holde seg unna Isak, fortsatt i tro på at Sonja hadde rett når det gjaldt den gutten.

Isak hadde sett ut som et såret dyr en lang stund etterpå.

Så hadde Even gått ut av Nissen, og Even trodde han kunne glemme, men det klarte han aldri.

Han var redd for at det kunne skje igjen, at Isak ble en besettelse på nytt. Så han måtte gjøre det eneste riktige, ta det mest fornuftige valget. 

Han hadde sett Isak på scenen en eneste gang. Han hadde spilt Romeo, selvfølgelig, og Even hadde kjent på suget igjen. De samme sommerfuglene i magen, sitringen i huden og lengselen etter å ta på....og kysse. Etter det hadde han unngått alt som hadde med Isak Valtersen å gjøre. Han leste ikke om han, han unngikk å se på bilder av han selv om han ofte var på forsiden av Se&Hør sammen med et eller annet rykte. Even overså det glatt. Isak kunne han ikke tenke på mer. Det eneste han hadde lagt merke til var at Isak hadde blitt en vakker ung mann.

Noen ganger undret han seg over yrkesvalget til Isak. Han hadde aldri trodd han kom til å bli skuespiller, men han hadde trening nok fra den gangen på Nissen. Spilte veldig bra i rollen som en glad Isak, en heterofil Isak, mens Even så bak fasaden og så den litt skadeskutte tenåringen som fikk en slags sorg i øynene hver gang han snudde ryggen til kompisene. Triste øyne og en enorm usikkerhet. Han var nok et naturtalent når det gjaldt å tre inn i roller, så kanskje yrkesvalget ikke var så rart alikvel.

Even tar til slutt mot til seg og banker på døra til redaktøren sin. Han kommer til å skuffe et menneske nok en gang, men nå må han være egoistisk og tenke på seg selv. Han går inn før han hører at sjefen sier han kan, men han bryr seg ikke akkurat nå, må bare få det overstått.

«God morgen, Even. Jeg satt akkurat å tenkte på deg,» sier den karikaturaktige redaktøren.

«Løgner,» tenker Even.

«Håper du kommer for å gi meg gode nyheter.» Redaktøren er kledd nesten likedan som Isak var kledd når han gikk på Nissen. Det er bare capsen som mangler, og han her trenger en caps for å dekke over hentesveisen sin. Isak hadde ikke trengt caps egentlig, fordi håret hans hadde vært perfekt.

«Nei, dessverre ikke gode nyheter. Jeg har tenkt hardt på det her, men jeg må si nei....sorry.»

Redaktøren ser sur ut, men det bryr ikke Even seg om. Det er hans liv og hans valg, og han må velge vekk Isak nok en gang.

«Hmmm...du er sikker? Var det problemer med å låne huset eller? Hvis ikke finner vi en annen location.»

«Huset er ikke noe problem. Det er bare det at det ikke er noe for meg. Det er sikkert en god ide, men du får nesten finne noen andre, beklager ass.» Han ser rett inn i øynene til redaktøren for å understreke at han mener alvor.

«Hvis du absolutt ikke vil, så kan jeg ikke tvinge deg heller, selv om jeg har lyst som sjefen din. Torgeir har sikla litt på å få gjøre det her, så jeg får sette han på dette istedet, selv om du egentlig var førstevalget. Er huset fortsatt til disposisjon eller?»

«Nei. Uten meg, ikke noe hus, sorry..» Ikke faen om Torgeir Sand skal få dra dit og ødelegge de gode minnene han hadde fra plassen og huset.

Torgeir Sand,frekk og brautende, som kunne gå over lik for å få til en bra story. Han kom ikke til å gi seg før han fikk gå helt under huden på Isak, kom ikke til å gi seg før han fikk vite Isaks innerste hemmeligheter. Sleipe, gufne mannen.

«Kanskje Torgeir får fiska ut seksualiteten til Valtersen også. Jeg tror garra han er homo. Selv om jeg er straight, så ser jeg jo at han er fin, men han blir jo aldri sett med noen damer.»

Even kjenner han holder på å eksplodere. Så det var derfor de hadde tenkt å få det intervjuet med Isak, for å få vann på mølla til sladderpressen.

«Har han blitt sett sammen med menn da?» freser Even.

«Nei, men det går jo rykter...» Redaktøren er litt satt ut av Evens tydelige sinne. Et sinne som tar fullstendig kontroll over han, og som gjør at han sier noe han vet han kommer til å angre på. Han kjenner at han ikke orker at Torgeir Sand skal gå i strupen på Isak og fiske om hans helt private affærer. Det er uviktig journalistikk.

«Vet du..jeg gjør det. Før avisa her blir redusert til Se&Hør.» Even er fortsatt rasende. Og angrer seg dypt og inderlig på det han nå har sagt ja til.

Redaktøren ser fornøyd ut, som et barn som har fått lørdagsgodtet sitt.

«Du har rett, Even. Jeg vil at vi skal være en seriøs avis. Så du er serr, og mener at du vil?»

Forpulte redaktør. Even er på randen til å levere inn oppsigelsa si akkurat der og da, over fjortiskarikaturen av en sjef.

«Jeg sa jo det jo.»

«Da har vi en deal. Jeg fikser med avtaler og sånn, snakker med Isak Valtersen. Alt du trenger å gjøre er å ordne location, fikse et bra intervju og ta bra bilder. Det nailer du. Jeg liker at du tenner litt nå, og håper du er like tent på å skrive en bra historie. Du er jo på omtrent samme alder som Isak også, så dere kommer nok til å bånde. Detta blir bra det, Even.»

Dette blir ikke bra i det hele tatt....

Even må finne fram sitt mest profesjonelle seg og satse på at Isak ikke husker han.

Ei uke, i et hus, langt fra folk med gutten han så første skoledag og som han innerst inne aldri har glemt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takk for fine tilbakemeldinger og kudos på det første kapittelet i denne merkelige historien, som er ganske planlagt, der litt av slutten, midten og mange stikkord allerede er skrevet. Den blir litt mørkere enn de andre jeg har skrevet, og litt mer ansgty, eller jeg skal prøve på det, for jeg elsker angsty historier....så lenge de ender godt vel og merke. Jeg sliter med søvna for tiden, så kapittel 2 kom litt fortere enn jeg trodde. Dette blir nok en historie fra Even sitt pov, og det kan bli litt vanskelig, for vi ble jo aldri skikkelig kjent med han, ikke på den måten mange av oss ønsket.
> 
> Øya, huset og tanta mi eksisterer forresten ;)


	3. Dag 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Isak....

Kaia er full av folk som står og venter på noen de skal plukke opp, eller folk som skal ta hurtigbåten tilbake til Trondheim.

Even hadde vært på øya noen dager allerede, gjort klart huset, handla litt, byttet sengetøy og planlagt hvilket rom Isak skulle ha.

Selv hadde han valgt rommet etter bestemora si som hadde vært den egentlige eieren av huset. Han prøvde å snuse inn lukta etter mormor den første natta for å roe ned nervene sine, men lukta etter henne var long gone. Det var uansett trygt å krype opp i den gamle senga hennes på kveldene, i det gamle flanellsengetøyet hennes og mimre over de gangene han hadde ligget der sammen med henne da han var guttunge. Mormor som hadde vært død i 18 år nå. Den litt strenge og gammeldagse mormora, men som aldri kjefta eller ga tilsnakk, hun bare var der som noe han gledet seg til hver sommer og et samlingspunkt for familien som var spredt over hele landet. Der kusiner og fettere kunne møtes noen ganger i året og leke uten oppsyn. Bade i alle tjernene, fiske med pilk i havet og løpe over de fuktige hauene. Den slags frihet hadde de ikke i Oslo, så minnene fra øya og huset var dyrebare.

Isak skal ligge på det gamle pikerommet til ei av tantene hans. Tvers over gangen fra rommet Even har. Om det var smart visste han ikke, det å ha Isak bare noen meter fra seg hver natt i ei uke, men det var ikke så mange rom å velge mellom. Rommet var nyoppusset og hadde ny seng, var veldig hjemmekoselig med lyseblå vegger og blafrende hekla gardiner. Hekla av mormor som så mye annet i huset. Isak på pikerommet til ei av tantene hans, oh the irony. Det her kom til å bli jævlig.

Han hadde vært på nippet flere ganger de siste dagene, holdt fingrene over nummeret til redaktøren for å ringe å si at han trakk seg. Tusen unnskyldninger hadde formet seg i hodet hans:  Han var syk, han var deprimert, han hadde fått kyssesyka eller krystallsyka, men hver gang han prøvde var det noe som hindret han i å ta den telefonen. Han følte seg feig og litt redd, men til slutt hadde det gått så lang tid at det var forseint å trekke seg. Isak var allerede på vei.

Så han sto klar, trippet nede på kaia, flyttet vekta si fra fot til fot, svettet litt og visste ikke hvor han skulle gjøre av hendene sine. Klar til å ta i mot Isak. Mentalt klar til å løpe i motsatt retning av der hurtigbåten akkurat la til kai, men klarte å stille inn hodet slik at han kunne oppføre seg normalt, slik at han kunne ta i mot Isak som den høflige mannen han var oppdratt til å være.

Landgangen til båten går ned, og folka begynner å bevege seg fra hav til fast grunn over landgangen. Han ser ikke Isak med det samme. Han ser etter han i blant alle menneskene på kaia, og håper han har ombestemt seg og trukket seg fra hele greia.

Men så får han øye på han. Det lyse håret er dekket av ei hette, de grønne øynene er skjult bak solbriller, men det er Isak.

Han har ikke forandra seg så mye, bare fått litt markerte trekk og han ser antydning til mørke skjeggrøtter på haka hans. Isak var blitt voksen og er finere enn noen gang.

Ikledd en allværsjakke og støvler, med en stor bag slengt over skuldra begynner han å å småtrippe ned landgangen, tydelig ikke vant til båtlivet. Noe støvlene og allværsjakka når det var 24 grader varmt også tyder på. Isak så litt ut som han skulle på fisketur. Og var tydelig litt beklemt, som om han var redd for å bli gjenkjent. Kjendislivets bakside. Men her ute dreit folk i om du var kjent eller ikke. Her ute er du ikke spesiell selv om du har spilt i noen kritikerroste filmer eller stått på en teaterscene og fått ære og berømmelse. Eller om trynet ditt er plassert på forsia av Se&Hør sånn cirka en gang i måneden. Folk er folk her ute, om du er fisker eller filmstjerne.

Isak ser seg rundt og Even vet at han snart kommer til å få øye på han. Even er høyere enn de fleste, så det er bare snakk om sekunder før Isak kommer til å se han. Hendene hans er fastlåst i lomma på jeansene, sammenknytte og klamme. Isak har fortsatt veldig stor påvirkning på han.

Plutselig står Isak som fastfrosset. Øyeblikket er her og han har fått øye på Even. Han ser seg rundt i den lille mengden av folk som fortsatt står igjen på kaia, som om han leter etter noen andre å feste blikket på og ikke vil innse at det er Even som er der. Hvis ikke øynene til Isak hadde vært tildekket av solbriller, er han sikker på at de er store og oppsperrede akkurat nå, like sårbare som de var på Nissen.

Even tørker av seg de svette hendene på buksa si, stålsetter seg og begyner å gå bort til Isak som har satt fra seg bagen sin på bakken og fortsatt ser like desperat rundt seg.

Han føler det som om han er i en slow-mo scene i en eller annen shitty film, der hovedrollen går mot sin største frykt. Selv om Isak ikke burde være så skremmende. Han ser jo ut som en engel og virker like redd som Even nå er.

«Get your shit together,» surrer som et mantra i hodet til Even når han nærmer seg Isak og plutselig står foran han. Isak har ikke oppdaga at Even er så nært han enda og skvetter til når Even begynner å snakke.

«Skal jeg hjelpe deg med den der eller?» spør Even og nikker mot bagen til Isak.

Isak ser på han. Øynene er fortsatt tildekket av mørke solbriller som gjør at det blir litt vanskelig å se hva han tenker om denne absurde situasjonen.

«Åh, halla,» svarer Isak og later som han er overrasket. «Jeg så deg ikke.»

Løgn.

«Even jo.» Isak fortsetter å spille overrasket. «Long time no see. Hvordan går det med deg? Hva gjør du her?»

Even planlegger drapet på redaktøren sin oppi hodet. Har han virkelig ikke fortalt Isak at det er han Isak er her for å treffe?

«Jeg er her for å hente deg. Trodde du visste at det var jeg som er journalisten du skal være her sammen med denne uka.»

«No shit, så kult da,» sier Isak.

Nok en løgn.

Selv om sobrillene til Isak skjuler hva han egentlig tenker, så vet Even at han lyver. Isak synes ikke dette er kult i det hele tatt.

«Du synes ikke at det blir kleint da?» Han hører selv hvor usikker han høres ut.

«Jeg synes veldig lite er kleint egentlig. Du snakker med en som har stått naken på en scene flere kvelder på rad vet du.» Skuespiller-Isak har tatt over, det er veldig tydelig akkurat nå.

Og nei, Even vet faktisk ikke at Isak har stått naken på en scene, han vet ikke noe om livet til Isak lenger, vet ikke noe om personen er nå, vet nesten ingenting om karrieren hans heller, og tenker at det kanskje er litt idiotisk når det er akkurat han som har fått oppdraget om å gjøre denne jobben.

Han svarer ikke på det, bare nikker og later som han vet. Han har virkelig ikke behov for å se Isak naken.

Fornektelse.

«Bilen min står rett bak her. Du er klar?» sier han istedet.

«Så klar som jeg kan bli.» Isak biter seg i underleppa og ser nervøs ut. Even forstår han. Det er ikke lett å komme seg unna i en bil.

Stillheten i bilen er overveldende og ukomfortabel. Isak har tatt av seg hetta. Håret hans er mye kortere enn Even har sett det før. Solbrillene er fortsatt på.

Det er Isak som bryter tausheten, ganske uventet egentlig.

«Så journalist, hø?»

«Jepp. Og du skuespiller. Hvem skulle trodd det?» Even gløtter over på Isak med undring i blikket.

«Ja, hvem skulle trodd det. Det trodde ikke en gang jeg.»

«Hvorfor?»

«Er forhøret i gang eller?» spør Isak.

«Forhør? Det er ikke forhør. Det er intervju. Og du er med på det frivillig? Kan ikke kalle det forhør da vettu.»

«Sant nok,» sier Isak stille. «Men hvis du vil vite det, hvorfor jeg ble det jeg ble, så er det Vilde og Sana sin skyld. Du husker dem?»

Selvfølgelig husker Even dem. Sana er fortsatt en liten del av livet hans, men det har han ikke tenkt å fortelle Isak. Ikke ennå hvertfall. «Jeg husker dem,» bekrefter han.

«Du husker at Sana lurte meg med på de der kosegruppe-greiene når jeg gikk i andre på Nissen?»

Even nikker og blir veldig konsentrert om veien foran seg. Kosegruppa, hans første møte med Isak.

«Okå. Så året etter var Vilde revysjef og ga seg ikke med maset sitt før jeg joina revyen igjen. Du vet hvordan hun er. Hun gir seg ikke.»

Even husker henne som veldig entusiastisk og sprudlende og kan ikke tro at hun var en person med så sterke overtalelsesevner.

«Og når Sana gir deg en kald skulder fordi jeg hadde føkka opp noe året før.» Han ser bort på Even, og Even vet akkurat hva han snakker om. Isak svelger hardt før han fortsetter. «Jeg klarte ikke å si nei.» Han sukker.

«Så joina jeg revyen og ble overtalt til å stå på scenen. Først blånekta jeg, men så ble det til et veddemål blant gutta. Du husker dem også eller? Jonas, Mahdi og Magnus?» Isak venter ikke på svar. «De mente jeg ikke hadde guts nok til å stå på scenen. Jeg er ganske sta, så jeg vedda i mot. Jeg husker ikke helt hva vi vedda med, men det var sikkert weed eller noe.» Isak ler stille. «Uansett da, så ble jeg med som en av skuespillerne, og så viste det seg at jeg faktisk var ganske god på det.»

Ja, du er et naturtalent faktisk, tenker Even, men sier fortsatt ikke noe. Han bare lar Isak fortsette med monologen sin.

«Så god at jeg fikk noen tilbud etterpå, og så tenkte jeg at hvorfor ikke. Bare små teaterroller for små teatergrupper først. Og jeg likte det så godt i starten at jeg tenkte at jeg kunne ha det som hobby ved siden av studiene når jeg begynte med det. Isak Valtersen med en annen hobby enn Netflix og Fifa lissom.» Han rister på hodet som om tanken er helt absurd for han selv også.

«Og etter det, så bare balla det på seg. Jeg fikk tilbud om filmer og tv-serier. Og studiene ble lagt på hylla.»

«Angrer du på det eller? At du ikke studerte?» spør Even.

«Jeg angrer som fy. Jeg hater å være et kjent fjes, hater å bli intervjua, hater å se meg selv på forsider.»

Even ser forbauset over på han. «Hvorfor sa du ja til dette da? Hvis du hater det så mye?»

«Fordi dette er det siste intervjuet jeg kommer til å gi noensinne.» Han gløtter bort på Even igjen.

Even ser spørrende bort på han. «Hvorfor?»

«Fordi jeg har tenkt å gi meg. Jeg orker ikke dette livet mer. Jeg er fortsatt ung og kan egentlig gjøre akkurat hva jeg vil, og dette er ikke det jeg vil, jeg ble på en måte dratt inn i det og så fortsatte bare snøballen å rulle.»

«Hva skal du gjøre nå da?» spør Even.

«Det veit jeg ikke ennå. Jeg har søkt på noen studier og kommet inn på alle, så jeg får se hva jeg velger. Jeg vil at livet mitt skal bli meningsfullt. Jeg er lei av å leve fake og late som jeg liker dette mer enn jeg gjør. Jeg vil at livet mitt skal være ekte fra nå av. At jeg også kan være med på å forandre verden. Gjøre noe godt på en måte.»

Han stirrer på Even nå, ganske intenst og Even klarer ikke å se tilbake på han. Han vet han blir påvirket av det blikket og orker ikke. Ikke enda, eller kanskje aldri. Det blir stille mellom dem igjen. Even vet ikke helt hva han skal si eller spørre om. Den stillheten som før hadde vært så behagelig og naturlig mellom dem er nå trykkende og pinlig.

Isak bryter den igjen. Han føler på ubehaget også, garantert.

«Og du ble journalist.» sier han er som en bekreftelse enn et spørsmål. «Jeg har sett noen av tegningene dine i avisa, men trodde du bare drev med tegning. Jeg visste ikke at du skrev også.» Så Isak har fulgt med på han, litt hvertfall.

«Jo, jeg skriver. Utdanna journalist.»

«Hva gjorde at du ble det da?»

«Jeg vet ikke egentlig. Tilfeldigheter her også, men jeg liker det. Jeg jobba en stund først jeg også, på Kaffebrenneriet, mens jeg tok opp fag, for karakterene mine var sjukt dårlige da jeg gikk ut av videregående.»

Isak ser skyldig ut og stirrer ned på støvlene sine.

Heldigvis er de snart framme og kan slippe ut av bilen som akkurat nå føles som en trang makrellboks.

Even parkerer på den lille parkeringsplassen og håper at feriefolket i nabohuset ikke er hjemme. De hadde vært der i går, en familie fra Trondheim som nå brukte huset til gameltanta hans som feriehus. Han orker ikke flere folk akkurat nå, eller nysgjerrige blikk.

«Er det her vi skal være,» spør Isak og peker på det hvite mormorhuset. «Er det ditt hus eller?»

«Jepp, her skal vi være. Og nei, det er ikke mitt dessverre. Det er tanta mi sitt.»

«Du kødder nå?» spør Isak og det virker som han tror han er med på et av Evens vanvittige forføringsforsøk igjen.

«Nei, jeg kødder ikke. Det er tante sitt. Opprinnelig mormor sitt.» Han skjønner Isaks skepsis. «Og det er ikke basseng i det.» Spøken hans treffer virkelig ikke akkurat nå, men han kan ikke la være å si det alikevel.

Isak ler ikke. Som forventet egentlig.

Even løfter bagen hans ut av bagasjerommet og lurer på når han skal ta av seg solbrillene, så han endelig kan få tolke Isak.

«Fin plass da,» sier han, men solbrillene er fortsatt på. «Så nært sjøen liksom.»

«Bygd før det kom regler om strandgrense dette her.»           

«Jeg tror jeg kan trives her,» sier Isak «Så rolig og fredfullt. Uvant.»

«Kontrast til bylivet ja. Jeg er veldig glad i plassen.»

«Vedder på at du er det ja.»

Even tar inn Isak mens han ser utover plassen. De lave heiene, havet som glitrer i sola, furutrærne rundt huset, den gamle låvebrua og naustet oldefaren hans bygde og som har stått der i over hundre år. Even har sett det før, så nå vil han se hvordan Isak reagerer på plassen. Han har endelig tatt av seg solbrillene, dyttet dem opp på hodet sitt og Even kan endelig se de grønne, uttryksfulle øynene igjen. Og som alltid mister han pusten av dem.

Dag en av helvetesuka er i gang. Even ønsker den aldri hadde startet, men han ønsker også at den aldri tar slutt.


	4. Dag 2

Når Even slår øynene opp dagen etter, husker han ikke hvor han er med det samme. Helt til han kjenner på den velkjente klumpen i magen og vrir litt på seg. Han lukker øya og vil tilbake til drømmeland igjen, ikke helt klar til å møte en ny dag med Isak.

Han gir opp etter en stund, vet at det er umulig å la søvnen innhente han igjen, slenger beina ut av senga, står opp og strekker på den lange, søvnige kroppen sin.

Isak hadde vært entusiastisk i går og full av betroelser, men kun om karrieren sin, filmer han hadde spilt i og priser han hadde fått, sladra litt om medspillerer som om det hadde vært relevant. Isak snakka som han dekka over noe.

Hva de to hadde vært en gang, ble aldri nevnt. Det lå der som en mur mellom dem, og han visste at Isak følte det på samme måte.

Som et uunngåelig spørsmål, som en diger elefant i rommet var det der det ingen av dem hadde lyst til å prate om. Så de hadde latt som ingenting, som om fortiden var glemt eller som om det bare hadde vært en bagatell. For Even hadde det ikke vært en bagatell, men kanskje for Isak. Innerst inne trodde han ikke det, for Isak var fleipete og litt unaturlig, så han trodde ikke at det var glemt. De hadde drukket noen øl, og det gjorde at stemninga ble litt lettere. Det ble litt bedre av at de satt rundt kjøkkenbordet også lenge etter at de hadde spist middag. Fra kjøkkenbordet hadde de verdens fineste utsikt til havet og kunne kommentere båtene som dro forbi, en ørn som svevde i det fjerne og litt om huset som Evens mor hadde vokst opp i. Isak hadde lagt seg tidlig. Kommet med en falsk gjesp rundt halv elleve, strekt på kroppen sin og latt som han var trøtt, men Even hadde sett lys fra under soveromsdøra til Isaks rom da han hadde lagt seg et par timer etterpå, og hørt at det ble bladd i ei bok.

 

Det var bare å kle på seg og starte med frokosten for Even. Om ikke annet skal han prøve å være en god vert.

Det høres små snork fra pikerommet rett over gangen, så han vet at Isak fortsatt sover. Han kjenner igjen de ørsmå snorkelydene han lager og klumpen i magen vokser.

På vei ned loftstrappa stopper han opp og ser seg selv i speilet som henger på veggen rett ved der trappa stopper. Øynene er søvnige med blå ringer under, håret er bustete, men han har ikke energi til å gjøre noe med det akkurat nå, så han bare går ut på badet og skvetter iskaldt vann i ansiktet. Han hadde ikke sovet spesielt godt i natt.

Så går han ut på kjøkkenet og setter på kaffetrakteren, før han går ut og setter seg på trappa. Han vil la havet roe han ned. Havet og den friske sjølufta.

De måtte ha noe å gjøre i dag. Han holdt ikke ut å bare sitte der å høre på Isak, Isak som lot som ingenting. Ikke at Even hadde så voldsomt lyst til å ta det opp heller, fortiden deres, så de fikk bare gå rundt og late som alt var bra.

I går hadde de kun snakket om Isak. Han hadde ikke spurt mer om livet til Even. Men det var ikke meningen heller. Det var en jobb dette, og det var Isak som var poenget med denne jobben.

Alt hadde vært så falskt og det som hadde vært så naturlig mellom dem en gang, hadde forsvunnet fullstendig.

Han går inn igjen og begynner å dekke på. Han hadde faktisk handlet inn etter hva han husket hva Isak likte. Men eggerøre med rømme kunne han bare glemme å få servert. Det hadde ikke Even spist siden den gangen han lagde det i kjøkkenet i kollektivet, den gangen Isak hadde kalt han «Mannen i hans liv» og de hadde vært så utrolig forelska.

Tassende føtter høres bak han og han snur seg rundt og ser en søvndrukken Isak i døråpningen. Håret til alle kanter, barføtt og med bare t-skjorte og joggebukse. Og han mister pusten igjen. Dette kunne han ha hatt hver eneste dag, om ting hadde gått slik de begge ville og drømte om den gangen, før alt gikk til helvete.

Isak ser litt sjenert ut, usikker, men smiler det skjeve smilet sitt og sier «God morgen.»

«Sovet godt?» spør Even.

«Helt slått ut av den friske lufta tror jeg. Har sovet ekstremt godt.»

«Ekstremt godt faktisk.» Even ler litt svakt. Isak høres ut som han gjorde den gangen, litt sjenert i starten  og etterpå litt forundret innimellom over at han endelig hadde Even. Stolt hundre prosent på Even etterhvert, noe det viste seg at han ikke burde. «Jeg har starta med frokosten,» fortsetter han. «Jeg håper du fortsatt spiser vanlig norsk frokost?»

«Hvorfor skulle jeg ikke det?» spør Isak.

«Nei, glem det. Vil du spise ute forresten? Vi kan sette oss på trappa. Fikse maten inne og ta den med ut. Hva sier du til det?»

Isak bare løfter på skuldrene. «Samma for meg.»

De går ut til slutt, etter å ha smurt på seg skiver. Isak har fikset seg 5.

«Sorry, men jeg er dritsulten,» sier han og ser skyldig ut.

Even bare ler, og er glad for at de har noe de kan le av. «Spis så mye du vil, når du vil, maten er gratis uansett, sponsa av avisa.»

«Da så.»

Stillhet igjen.

Even tar med seg fatet sitt og setter seg nesten nederst i trappa. Han hører Isak sette seg ned bak han. Før hadde han kommet til å sette seg ved siden av, så tett som han kunne ha kommet. Nå er det en avstand mellom dem, både fysisk og psykisk, og det er nesten uutholdelig. Bra de bare har seks dager igjen med denne dagen, om ikke en av dem bryter av tidligere.

De spiser i fortsatt stillhet, men nå er det lettere, når de begge kan sitte og se utover havet og ha munnen full av mat. Noe annet å konsentrere seg om enn hverandre.

«Burde vi snakke om det? Få det utav veien?» spør Isak plutselig.

Even kjenner klumpen i magen bli om mulig større. «Nei, jeg tror ikke vi skal det,» sier han bestemt og reiser seg. Deljer ned kaffekoppen sin med det samme så den knuses mot grusen under trappa. Heldigvis er det noe dritt tanta hans har kjøpt på Ikea og ikke mormors gamle uerstattelige.

«Faen å,» mumler han før han begynner å plukke opp knuste skår.

Plutselig er Isak der også, for å hjelpe han. Han sitter på huk foran Even, og Even har ikke hatt han så nært på mange år. Han kjenner nesten pusten hans mot ansiktet sitt og han blir ør i hodet av det. Velkjent påvirkningskraft. Isak merker det også, for det blikket han sender Even er litt sårt. «Unnskyld,» hvisker han og Even vet ikke om det er på grunn av kaffekoppen, eller på grunn av den såre fortiden.

Even har reist seg nå, litt mer brått enn han burde. «Det var ikke din skyld, Isak.»  Henvist til både kaffekopp og fortid.

«Jeg føler meg skyldig, ikke sant. Har gjort det hvert eneste år siden.»

«Jeg sa jeg ikke ville snakke om det!» Even høres skarpere ut enn han egentlig ville, så stemmen er litt mildere når han snakker igjen. «Jeg går og dusjer nå,ok, så starter vi å jobbe etterpå. Det er derfor vi er her.»

«Hva vil du da? At vi skal gjøre?»

«Jeg vet ikke, Isak. Dra ut for å ta bilder kanskje? Skal tenke litt mens jeg dusjer.»

«Det var ikke det jeg mente,» sier Isak stille. «Det jeg mente er hva vi skal gjøre i forhold til oss.»

«Det er ikke noe _oss._ Jeg orker ikke å ta dette nå. Jeg er her kun for å gjøre en jobb, og jeg sa ja fordi den andre journalisten de hadde tenkt å sette på denne saken kom til å hudflette deg, få deg til å fortelle mer enn du hadde hatt lyst til.»

«Du trenger ikke å beskytte meg lenger, Even. Jeg er voksen nå og dealer med shit om meg selv ganske ofte. Og hva om jeg sa ja til dette fordi jeg _vil_ snakke om ting jeg egentlig ikke vil snakke om?»

«Så det er greit å bli utspurt om hva slags fil du kjører, eller hvem du dater, hvem du _har_ data? Og på så finurlige måter at du egentlig ikke vet hva du har svart på en gang, før du ser det svart på hvitt. Alt sånn som er uinterressant i forhold til deg som person. Drittjournalistikk spør du meg. Beklager at jeg ikke vil deg så vondt!» Even bjeffer litt mer enn han snakker nå. Han er på bristepunktet til enten tårer eller sinne, eller kanskje begge deler.

Isak stirrer på han med oppsperrede øyne som fort snur seg om til å bli skyldige igjen.

«Unnskyld,» sier Isak atter en gang og Even holder det ikke ut mer.

«Du, ikke be om unnskyldning igjen. Jeg orker ikke å snakke om det, og det vil jeg at du skal respektere, så glemmer vi det som har vært og gjør det vi er her for.»

«Hva om jeg ikke klarer å glemme det da?»

«Da foreslår jeg at du prøver så hardt du kan.» sier Even bittert og går inn på badet.

Han lar det varme vannet vaske bort noe av det svake sinnet han kjenner, bitterheten over det som kunne ha vært, den brennende sårheten i Isaks blikk, de stadige unnskyldningene, minnene fra foriden.

Å tro at varmt vann hjelper er så feil som det går an, men han føler seg litt bedre etter å ha tatt den dusjen, etter å ha tørka seg, fått orden på håret og fått på seg klær. Han føler seg nesten som et menneske igjen når han setter seg ved siden av Isak som fortsatt sitter på trappa, med ei bok i hendene nå.

Han har bestemt seg for å ikke høres så bitter ut lenger, og hvis han mener Isak skal legge fortiden deres bak seg, skal han også prøve. «Det er ledig på badet nå. Hvis du vil dusje og sånn, mener jeg.»

«Du har ikke brukt opp alt varmtvannet da? Du var veldig lenge der inne.» Isak prøver seg på en spøk, og Even skjønner at han også vil lette på stemninga.

«Den er ganske stor den tanken, så det er nok til deg også. Hvis du vil?»

«Jeg dusjer, så setter vi i gang med å jobbe.» sier Isak bestemt og reiser seg. «Vil jo ikke at du skal få sparken heller.» Så ler han den herlige Isak-latteren, litt stille og usikker, som om han tror han må ha tillatelse til å le. Latteren Even har savnet i flere år, men kan ikke tillate seg å savne, så han smiler bare tilbake og ser etter Isak som går inn i huset.

Resten av dagen går faktisk greit. Han har tatt med seg kameraet og dratt med Isak ned til moloen bak det gamle naustet og Isak er tydelig vant til å posere, selv om han er køddete innimellom og gjør seg til.

Det er lettere mellom dem og Even kjenner han er glad for at han har lagt ned forbud om å snakke om det som har vært. Det får bli usnakket fram til han føler for å snakke om det, noe som sikkert blir aldri.

De bestemmer seg, eller Even bestemmer, at de skal spise middag på øyas eneste hotell. Egentlig litt egoistisk, for han takler ikke klein alenemiddag i huset med Isak akkurat nå. Det er lettere med servitører og andre gjester rundt seg. Han er fortsatt på jobb og spør Isak om ulike ting. Isak er ganske åpen og forteller til og med om sin syke mor. Han ønsker å sette psykisk sykdom på agendaen og vil at folk skal snakke om det, sier han og gløtter opp på Even som om han indirekte vil fortelle at han synes det er helt greit at Even er syk. At han ikke synes ille om han av den grunn.

Even holder det nesten ikke ut. Klumpen i magen er tilbake for fullt. Dette er ord han skulle ønske Isak hadde sagt den gangen. Den gangen de var sammen. Men han klarer å late som ingenting tror han.

«Bruker du ikke båndopptager eller skriver ned ting du?» spør Isak etter en stund.

«Nei, jeg trenger ikke det. Det du sier har en egen evne til å brenne seg fast her oppe,» svarer Even og banker seg lett på tinningen med pekefingeren. Han kunne bitt av seg tunga.

Isak er tilbake til å se skyldig ut igjen, og den litt lettere stemninga er forsvunnet som dugg for solen.

«Jeg mente det ikke sånn. Glem at jeg sa akkurat det der.»

«Jeg skal visst glemme absolutt alt som har med deg å gjøre. Ok, anse det som glemt.» Isak pirker i maten sin og skyller ned ølen sin i digre slurker etterpå. «Kan vi ikke bare dra. Jeg har lyst til å slappe av og lese i boka mi.»

«Hva er det du leser egentlig?» spør Even.

«Bare noe greier til legestudiet. Hvis det blir så jeg tar det.»

«Du er fortsatt litt nerd skjønner jeg.»

«Er vel ikke nerd akkurat. Vil bare være litt forberedt. Har lånt boka av Sana. Hun er snart ferdig som lege, har bare turnustjenesten igjen som nevrolog, visste du det?» Isak ser ut som han er sprekkferdig av stolthet over venninnen.

«Ja, jeg vet faktisk det.»

«Åh? Har dere kontakt?»

«Ikke så mye, men litt.» Even vil ikke si mer. «Skal vi dra så du får lest den boka di, nerd.»

Isak ler igjen og det er en lettelse å høre.

Å ha Isak liggende på sofaen i huset til mormor, med nesa i ei bok er som den naturligste ting i verden innser Even når de er tilbake. Isak leser og Even skriver på artikkelen sin. Etterhvert går han over til å redigere bildene av Isak som han hadde tatt i dag. De er i sort hvitt. De fineste er når Isak er helt alvorlig, men ett bilde ligger på netthinna når han har lagt seg for kvelden og prøver å sove. Isak som ser yngre ut enn det han er, alvorlig og med det såre blikket han hadde hatt så ofte denne dagen. Even vet han ikke kommer til å få sove, så han gjør noe han ikke har gjort på lenge. Han finner fram eska si med Zopiklone og håper at en tablett kan lulle han inn i en drømmeløs søvn, hvertfall for noen timer, og gjøre han klar til dag nummer 3 med Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Litt lysere i dag eller? Det blir nok litt dystrere før det blir bedre....kanskje? ;)  
> Ikke lett for noen av dem det her.


	5. Dag 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg vil jo ikke at folk skal få vondt i magen og føle at alt dette er helt feil, så jeg gir dere et litt lettere kapittel i dag. Husk at de har begge såret hverandre veldig og har ulike måter å takle det på nå når de har møttes på nytt. Even liker seg ikke selv heller akkurat nå, det er jo ikke sånn han er. Hva som har skjedd trenger ikke nødvendigvis å være så dramatisk, men for dem var det nok det. Det er basert på mange misforståelser, og ei litta løgn fra en person. Svaret kommer, så bare heng med dere som orker :) Og hjertelig takk for alle kommentarer og kudos. Sånne ting gjør at man får lyst til å skrive mer :)

Denne morgenen er det Even som våkner sist. Han har hatt ei god natt, sovet ekstremt godt for å bruke Isak sine ord. Han hører det skramles med kopper der nede, og skjønner at Isak er i gang med dagen.

I dag er det ikke så ille å stå opp. I dag er dagen da de har muligheten til å gjøre ting litt bedre. Han skjønner at det fortsatt er den avslappende effekten av Zopiklonen han tok kvelden før som snakker, men det hindrer han ikke i å se litt lysere på tilværelsen igjen.

Isak hadde ikke vært annet enn god, god og beklagende, og Even skammet seg over sin egen oppførsel. Han var ikke sånn, han brukte ikke å være sur, gretten, kvass. Eller nebbete som Isak ville ha kalt han hvis Isak hadde fått lov til å si hva han ville. En Even hverken han eller Isak kjente igjen.

Hvis Isak fortsatt ville, skulle ikke Even nekte han å snakke i dag. Kanskje de hadde godt av det også? Få rensa lufta. De hadde begge skyld, det hadde Even innsett i går. Han var like skyldig som Isak. De hadde såret hverandre ekstremt mye, men kanskje det kunne fikses etter år med sårhet i Evens hjerte over å ha mistet Isak.

«Du har ikke dratt altså?» Er hans første ord til Isak denne morgenen. Prøver seg litt fram med en spøk, for å lodde stemningen.

«Neiass. Altfor fint her ute til at jeg har lyst til å dra.» Isak snur seg mot han og smiler det litt skjeve, sjenerte smilet sitt. Smilet som alltid fikk Evens hjerte til å rase avgårde. Det er ikke noe unntak denne morgenen heller. «Jeg aner ikke hvordan man kommer seg herfra heller. Jeg tenkte å stjele bilen din, helt til jeg kom på at jeg ikke kan å kjøre og mest sannsynlig ikke hadde kommet så langt. Jeg kunne ha svømt, men fikk litt panikk på tanken av at vi så niser her i går. Tenk å krasje med en sånn utpå dypet da? Da hadde jeg heller ikke kommet så langt, så det er nok best å bare være her.» Han ler litt nå. Dette er en Isak han kan kjenne igjen, fleipete og ærlig, med en litt flørtende undertone. Litt som den gamle Isak var. Han kan ikke tro at Isak står her og småflørter med han, som om alt var normalt.

«Du kunne rodd da.» ler Even. «Det står en båt uti naustet her.»

«Jeg kan ikke å ro heller. Jeg har nettopp lært meg hva et naust er. Men du absolutt vil bli kvitt meg, så er det nok den letteste måten, la meg seile avgårde på de sju hav uten å ane hvordan jeg bruker årene.»  Det er ment som en fleip, men det stikker i Even.

«Jeg vil ikke bli kvitt deg.» sier han stille. «Du....unnskyld for oppførselen min i går. Jeg var ikke helt meg selv. Jeg blir nervøs av deg, jeg kan ikke noe for det.»

«Vil du snakke om det eller? Jeg vil fortsatt, men bare hvis du vil. Jeg kan vente også, men uansett hva du mener, så tror jeg at vi må det, sånn etterhvert. Jeg gidder ikke at du skal være sur på meg lenger.» sier Isak alvorlig.

«Jeg er ikke sur på deg. Jeg har bare hengt meg litt for mye opp i fortia. Jeg må bare lære meg å la det ligge. Vi kan snakke om det, jeg lover, men ikke akkurat nå. Kan vi ikke bare prøve å ha en hyggelig dag?»

«Vi kan det,» smiler Isak. «Jeg har mekka frokost til oss. Vi kan late som det er ei fredspipe, symbolsk fredspipe.» Han ler igjen.

«I tilfelle er det jeg som burde ha tilbudt deg fredspipe. Jeg har ikke vært meg selv i det siste og lover å skjerpe meg. Det er ikke fair at det har gått utover deg.»

«Har det noe med...» Isak hoster litt inn i en knyttet neve før han fortsetter. «...noe med sykdommen din å gjøre? Hvis det er det, så har jeg full forståelse altså.»

Der kom det.

«Nei, det har ingenting med det å gjøre. Ikke alt jeg gjør handler om det.» Han forsøker å gjøre stemmen sin så mild som mulig, selv om han skjelver litt innvendig. Han og Isak har aldri snakka om dette før.  «Skal vi snakke litt om det forresten, hvorfor du plutselig er så interressert  i psykisk sykdom?» spør Even, og det er ikke ment som en provokasjon, bare et nysgjerrig spørsmål. Et jobbrelatert spørsmål.

«Kan vi godt. Hva vil du vite?» Isak lyser litt opp. Og Even får enda mer dårlig samvittighet for hvordan han har vært. Isak er som ei sol, har alltid vært det, og Even kjenner på tristhet igjen over tiden de kunne hatt sammen.

«Nei, bare fortell du.»

«Du trenger fortsatt ikke sånn opptakerdings?»

Even dunker seg bare lett på tinningen igjen og sier ikke mer.

«Du er skarp ass,» ler Isak.

«Bare tillært teknikk, ikke noe annet,» svarer Even.

«Ikke diss deg selv nå. Man må ha en ganske skarp hjerne for å huske alt noen sier.»

«Er det noe du har lest om i den lege-boka di eller?»

«Nei, men jeg skjønner jo det uansett, at du er ganske skarp. Smart og sånn.»

«Hvis du sier det, Isak, så må jeg jo bare tro på det.» Han ler lett. «Men fortell da.»

«Ok.» Isak drar litt på det før han fortsetter. «Det er på en måte litt din skyld også.» Han blunker nervøst og ser opp på Even som om han trenger tillatelse til å fortsette. Even sier ikke noe, og Isak tolker det nok som den tillatelsen han hadde håpet på.

«Din, og mamma sin. Du husker at jeg fortalte deg om mora mi som er gal?»

Even bare nikker. Han husker det som det var i går. Det var det øyeblikket han bestemte seg for å la Isak være uten han, før han innså litt senere at han ikke klarte å holde seg unna.

Han lar Isak fortsette og velger å ikke si noe før han føler for å spørre mer.

«Du trenger ikke å skrive om det som handler om deg altså, men du kan godt ta med mamma, det gjør ikke noe. Hun er fullt med på at jeg snakker om henne og sykdommen hennes. Kan fikse sånn skriftlig erklæring også hvis du trenger det?»

«Må sjekke med redaktøren min først. Men han vil sikkert ha det, sånn for å ha formalitetene i orden i forhold til lovverk og sånnt. Jeg kan ikke noe om det.»

«Da skal jeg ordne det.» Isak kremter og fortsetter. «Jeg var jo ganske dust på videregående egentlig. Dissa homser og dissa psykisk syke. Ikke fordi jeg ville noe vondt, men fordi det gjorde meg usikker. Jeg stakk jo hjemmefra når jeg gikk 1. året ikke sant. På grunn av mamma. Jeg klarte ikke mer, jeg var bare et barn og var alene med ei psykisk syk mor. Så jeg gjorde som faren min og stakk. Det var det som var riktig for meg den gangen. Så møtte jeg deg.» Isak tar en ny pause og en ny slurk av kaffen sin. «Og tro det eller ikke, men du forandra meg litt. Jeg skjønte jo at jeg hadde vært litt dust, så jeg begynte å forske litt.»

«Forske?» spør Even.

«Ja, eller ikke sånn seriøs forskning, men mer for at jeg var nysgjerrig på en måte. Jeg liker å pønske litt på ting, som hvordan et hull i en sokk utvikler seg fra dag til dag for eksempel. Ikke for at det er relevant for dette, men det er bare sånn jeg er. Må finne ut av ting. Som jeg fant ut at det ikke er farlig å si at man er homofil.»

«Men du har aldri sagt det offentlig, selv om folk har spekulert. At du er homofil.»

«Nei, hvorfor skulle jeg det? Det er ikke det at jeg skammer meg over det, men ingen andre enn mine nærmeste har noe med det.»

«Sant nok.»

«Men nå blir det offentlig, for du kan godt skrive om det hvis du vil. Kanskje jeg skulle ha tatt den kampen også, den om LGBT-rettigheter og sånn? Kanskje noen mener at jeg burde stilt opp mer for det også, men jeg føler ikke behov for det. Kanskje fordi jeg er en offentlig person og ikke orker spekulasjoner om privatlivet mitt. Jeg leser veldig sjelden det som blir skrevet om meg uansett. Jeg leser bare anmeldelser på filmer jeg har vært med i eller teateroppsetninger.»

«Det er kanskje lurt av deg også.»

«Jeg tror det. Man kan velge bort det man vil i livet, selv om man kanskje finner ut at det var feil i ettertid.» Et hint til Even og fortiden igjen, det er Even sikker på. «Litt som at man kan være regissør i eget liv. En smart type nevnte det for meg en gang.»  Isak ser sjenert på Even.

Den gutten altså.

«Det er flere enn meg med god hukommelse skjønner jeg.» Han håper han ikke høres bitter ut igjen, så han prøver seg på en lav latter og håper at den høres genuin ut og ikke falsk.

«Jeg husker det jeg vil huske. Men jeg er jo litt nerd, så noen ting brenner seg fast, spesielt hvis det er viktig for meg.»

«Og det med den forskninga di på psykisk helse ble viktig?»

«Veldig viktig. Jeg fant nemlig ut underveis at man må prate med folk om ting som er vanskelig. Jonas visste om mamma, men bare han og ingen andre. Så fortalte jeg det til deg, i en ikke så positiv ladet setning. Men det skremte meg, ikke sant. Alt det med mamma skremte meg. Jeg var så ung og kanskje litt naiv og så skammet jeg meg veldig over henne. Og nå skammer jeg meg over meg selv fordi jeg gjorde det.»

Isak tar en slurk av kaffen sin igjen, maten han har foran seg er nesten urørt. Even er litt nervøs for hva som kan komme ut av denne samtalen. «Vent litt,» sier Even. «Jeg tror jeg må ta bruke den båndopptakeren alikevel. Det er den reneste ordflomma fra deg jo.» Begge ler litt. Even har skjønt at han må ta opp denne samtalen, for hvis den dreier seg i retning han selv, så kommer han til å blække ut oppi hodet sitt og ikke få med seg en dritt. Så han løper opp på loftet og leter fram den lille båndopptakeren sin. Han må puste litt ut der oppe, for dette kan bli vondt, men han må bare høre på. Isak har rett til å snakke. Even må bare orke å høre på. Kanskje det er tusen unnskyldninger, kanskje han får svaret på alt? Han vet ikke. Han vet bare at dette må han klare.

«Sånn,» sier Even da han er nede ved kjøkkenbordet igjen. «Jeg er klar, du kan bare fortsette.»

«Altså, så jeg skamma meg over familielivet mitt og mamma og sånn. Helt til jeg opplevde noe som gjorde at jeg skjønte at jeg ikke kunne gå rundt å skamme meg. Det er mora mi liksom. Hun var glad i meg uansett, hun elska meg like mye da jeg fortalte henne at jeg hadde blitt kjæreste med en gutt, selv om hun er fryktelig religiøs.» Isak er litt tykkere i stemmen når han snakker. «Det var ikke gjort over natta for å si det sånn. Det tok sin tid. Men det var noe annet som gjorde at jeg følte at jeg hadde vært mer dust enn vanlig. Jeg valgte å trekke meg unna psykisk sykdom en andre gang.» Isak tar en ny pause og stirrer ned på hendene sine. «Men jeg begynte å snakke med folk til slutt. Lærte at jeg ikke var alene. Mora til Magnus er bipolar, visste du det?»

«Nei, det visste jeg ikke,» Even snakker veldig stille nå, spent på hvor dette leder.

«Og mora til Vilde sliter med depresjon og angst. Magnus fortalte meg det etter at han ble sammen med Vilde. Og da forsto jeg at jeg ikke var alene, og at ingen burde være alene med dette hverken den syke eller de som er pårørende. Mora til Magnus er verdens kuleste dame forresten. Det vises jo ikke på henne at hun er syk, hun har vanlig jobb og er dritkul. Og det er egentlig mamma også, når hun er stabil og tar medisinene sine, noe hun stort sett gjør. Vi har masse kontakt nå, mamma og jeg. Jeg bruker å dra med meg henne som date på premierer og sånn. Hun digger det.» Isak ler og ser stolt ut. «Jeg er jævlig stolt av mora mi. Hun har hatt det tøffere enn meg i livet og jeg føler meg som verdens største sytekopp som har klaga sånn på henne, når hun egentlig ikke kan noe for at ting har vært som de var.»

Isak blir stille og ser ettertenksomt bort på Even. Øynene hans er blanke og han legger ei hånd oppå Even sin som om han vil trøste.

«Jeg skulle ønske du fortalte meg det, Even. Du skulle ha fortalt meg det.»

Even kjenner at det renner tårer langs hans eget kinn. Når begynte han å gråte egentlig?

Han reiser seg og går ut, setter seg på trappa og lar tårene trille. Alle de innestengte. Han kjenner ei arm over skuldra si, Isak sin arm. Isak som endelig sitter ved siden av han og ikke bak han som i går.

 

Han klarer ikke å slutte å gråte.

 


	6. Dag 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klar for dag 4 på øya?  
> Baklager at det har tatt litt tid. Har bare vært i Oslo en tur, på Chateu Neuf og greier ;)

Even hadde grått bitre tårer i går. Salte og bitre. Med hendene foran ansiktet hadde han latt bekker av tårer renne inn i dem. Demningen hadde bristet og han hadde ikke klart å stoppe på en stund.

Isak hadde bare sittet der ved siden av han og latt han gråte. Han hadde ikke sagt et ord, bare holdt en arm lett rundt skulderen hans for å vise sin tilstedeværelse.

Til slutt var han tom,hadde tørket ansiktet sitt og sett tomt framfor seg. Isak hadde fjernet armen sin da, og han følte seg enda tommere.

De hadde bare sittet der i stillhet en stund og sett utover havet. Ord hadde vært unødvendige. Mye hadde vært sagt, men altfor mye var også usagt mellom dem.

«Det ble visst litt for mye for deg dette?» Isak hadde vært den som hadde brutt stillheten. «Jeg er veldig lei meg. Trodde ikke du kom til å reagere sånn.»

Even tørket seg raskt over ansiktet igjen. Før han endelig turte å møte blikket til Isak. Han hadde vært  så flau. Det var lenge siden han hadde tillatt seg selv et sammenbrudd foran andre, og at det i tillegg var Isak gjorde saken hakket verre.

«Det var den hyggelige dagen liksom.» Even hadde prøvd seg på en spøk, smilt litt mens han tørket siste rest av tårer fra ansiktet.

«Men kan vi ikke gjøre noe hyggelig da, hvis du orker? Jeg orker ikke å prate mer om meg selv uansett. Jeg er ikke _så_ spennende lissom. Jeg vil se at du smiler igjen. Kanskje du kan lære meg å ro?»

«Så du kan komme deg vekk herfra?» Spøken fra tidligere denne morgenen passet litt bedre nå. Klart Isak vil vekk, bort fra en sippende Even.

«Jeg tror ikke jeg vil det, ikke enda hvertfall,» hadde Isak svart da. «Ikke før vi er ferdige med det vi skal gjøre her ute.» Muligens en dobbeltbetydning i det siste Isak hadde sagt. Kunne de fikse det vonde som hadde vært?

«Få på deg de støvlene dine da, så får vi dratt ut båten, men du bytter til joggesko før du setter deg oppi.»

Og endelig hadde de fått ledd litt. De hadde strevd med å få ut båten ned den gamle steinura som var bygd til å få båter lettere ned fra naustet. Isak hadde vært litt engstelig da han oppdaga at man kunne se havet under seg mellom de slitte gulvplankene der inne. En av de få naboene, en gammel fisker, hadde kommet og hjulpet dem for de to byguttene hadde strevd veldig med båten.

«Jeg liker å se deg le igjen,» hadde Isak sagt, og Even hadde fått et slags flashback av den setningen, som et deja vu av noe som kunne ha vært.

Han bestemmer seg for å la fortiden ligge den dagen, konsentrere seg om jobben han er her for å gjøre, og konsentrere seg om å lære Isak å ro. Noe som hadde gått helt utrolig bra. Isak er sterk og smart, så han tok det veldig fort.

De hadde fisket litt og fått noe makrell og sei som de hadde spist til kvelds, med rømme og agurksalat, og Isak hadde fulgt veldig med på Even når han hadde gjort opp fisken.

Så gårsdagen hadde gått bra etterhvert, og det tunge som hadde vært på morgenen ble ikke tatt opp på nytt.

De hadde vært slitne og lagt seg tidlig begge to, og nå var dag 4 med Isak her.

I dag grudde han seg ikke, han var faktisk litt forventningsfull. Isak hadde vært så fin og forståelsesfull i går, og selv om det hadde satt en støkk i han hadde det vært helt greit etterpå.

Men han ble nærmere og nærmere en innrømmelse om at han faktisk aldri hadde kommet over gutten med de gylne krøllene og grønne øynene.

Han måtte bare late som ingenting overfor Isak, skjule at han fortsatt følte noe, at han hadde gjort det alle disse årene og at det var grunnen til at det var så sårt å se Isak på forsider av ulike aviser og blader. Han hadde først trodd at det var på grunn av bitterhet over å ha blitt forlatt, over å ha blitt svikta når han trengte Isak som mest, men det var også på grunn av at han fortsatt følte noe for Isak. Noe som måtte skjules. Snart skulle deres veier skilles igjen, så det var ingen grunn til å snakke om akkurat dette, ingen grunn til at de skulle gå tilbake til det de en gang hadde hatt. Det kom aldri til å skje noe mellom dem igjen, han kunne ikke tillate seg å bli så såret på nytt. Isak måtte holdes på avstand.

Nå var de vennlige mot hverandre, men ingenting mer. Han tillot seg ikke å håpe på noe mer, eller ønske seg noe mer. Nye løgner å fortelle seg selv egentlig, men alt for å ikke la hjertet briste på nytt.

Dette var dag 4 og de satt og spiste frokost ute på trappa igjen.

Isak på nederste trappetrinn, Even på øverste.

Avstand.

«Du har ikke vurdert teaterhøgskolen da?» spør Even. Han er i jobbmodus, har skrudd over hjernen til det. Med opptakeren liggende ved siden av seg. Hadde tatt lærdom av gårsdagens blackout og ville ta opp på tape det de snakket om fra nå av.

«Nei, ikke nå lenger. Jeg tenkte på det en stund før jeg bestemte meg for å slutte med det her livet. Men jeg hadde nok ikke kommet inn tror jeg, det hadde nok blitt en kamp, for jeg er ikke god nok. Egentlig så er jeg jo bare en amatør som har vært veldig heldig.»

«Men du må jo være dyktig, har du ikke vunnet en del priser og sånn da?»

«Vet du egentlig noe om jeg er dyktig eller ikke?» Isak høres tvilende ut og har snudd seg rundt og ser spørrende på Even, mens pannen hans rynker seg litt mellom øyenbrynene. Grønne øyne under mørke øyenbryn stirrer intenst på Even.

Even vet ikke helt hva han skal svare. «Egentlig ikke nei. Jeg så deg på scenen en gang da du spilte Romeo, men da gikk jeg før det var ferdig. Ble sjuk tror jeg at jeg var. Grunnen til at jeg måtte dra før det var ferdig mener jeg. Spysjuka tror jeg.» Han kunne ikke innrømme at han gikk ut av teatersalen før det nesten hadde begynt. Men kvalm hadde han vært, sykt kvalm og nærmest skrekkslagen.

«Æsj da, spysjuka er no dritt, bokstavelig talt. Så du har aldri sett en film jeg har vært med i, eller serie?»

Even drar litt på det før han svarer.

«Nei, jeg har ikke det.....»

«Jeg trodde du var interessert i film og sånn jeg?»

«Jeg er det fortsatt.»

«Men mine har du ikke sett?»

«Nei....»

«Hvorfor ikke?»

«Jeg vet ikke, har bare ikke blitt sånn.» Løgn og atter løgn, men Isak kunne ikke få vite, han kunne aldri få vite. «Men nå er vi ikke her for å snakke om meg, ikke vri dette til å handle om meg igjen.»

«Sorry, men jeg synes bare det er rart, at du skal intervjue meg men så vet du ingenting om det jeg har gjort.»

Even drar litt på det igjen, må tenke seg litt om.

«Kanskje det ikke er så lurt å ikke ha nok bakgrunnsinfo, men jeg kan lære mens vi er her. Du er jo her for å fortelle historien din, ikke sant?»

«Sant nok, men jeg er bare litt nysgjerrig på deg også. Er det så rart etter så mange år?»

«Livet mitt er nok mindre spennende enn ditt uansett. Null kjendiser å fortelle om for eksempel.»

«Jeg bryr meg ikke om kjendiser og kjendiseri. Det er ganske plagsomt egentlig. Det er nok derfor jeg synes det er litt godt å være her også. Ingen stirrer på meg liksom, jeg trenger ikke å skjule med med solbriller og caps.»

«Hvordan er det egentlig å bli gjenkjent overalt? At de fleste vet hvem du er?»

«Stort sett går det greit, de fleste er hyggelige eller bryr seg ikke. Men det som er plagsomt er at folk hvisker og peker. Det er bedre om folk kommer bort til meg istedet. Det er ekkelt når folk bare stirrer. Bedre at folk slår av en prat, om de er hyggelige da. Noen er faktisk ikke så hyggelige, men de er heldigvis sjeldne. De som slenger dritt om meg på SoMe, de som ikke tør å si ting til meg face to face, de som ikke tør å stå frem med eget navn. Sånne feige jævler som det heldigvis ikke finnes så mange av.»

«Hva slags dritt da?» spør Even.

Isak tenker litt. «For eksempel om hvor udugelig jeg er som skuespiller, at jeg er en falsk person, homofobe bemerkninger. Jævla fag og homo liksom, selv om ingen av dem vet....ingen av dem vet» Isak sukker tungt. «Det er en av grunnene til at jeg gir meg også. Ikke for at jeg vil at slike mennesker skal gå seirende ut eller no, men fordi privatlivet mitt er så viktig og fordi jeg kanskje en dag vil slå meg til ro med noen uten at det skal få hovedoppslag i Se&Hør lissom.» Isak stirrer intenst på Even nå. «Kanskje få barn og sånn, og spare dem for et liv i rampelyset.»

«Så du drømmer om et rolig familieliv?»

«Ja, etter at jeg er ferdig på skole og sånn selvfølgelig, selv om det tar mange år hvis jeg starter på medisin. Men jeg kan vente. Gjør ikke du?»

«Gjør jeg hvada?»

«Ønsker deg barn og sånn, finne deg noen. Eller kanskje du allerede har det?» Isak ser veldig interessert ut når han spør om dette. Altfor interessert. Blikket er åpent og nysgjerrig. Han stirrer på Even bak mørke øyenvipper og han føler at blikket til Isak borer seg langt inn i dypet av sjelen hans, som om Isak vil grave fram sannheten der inne selv om ikke Even svarer han helt ærlig på det spørsmålet.

«Nå dreier du det i retning meg igjen.» Even ler litt stille, kan ikke annet. «De fleste drømmer jo om det.»  Det får være svar nok tenker han.

«Du vil ikke svare på det?» Isak ler litt også, men blikket hans er fortsatt like interessert.

«Nei, egentlig ikke...»

Isak trekker litt på skuldrene. «Jeg har vel ikke noe med det egentlig, så unnskyld for at jeg spurte.»

Even får et lite behov for å være ærlig i et ubetenksomt sekund. «Det går bra, men hvis du absolutt vil vite det, så er jeg alene og har ingen barn som jeg vet om hvertfall.» Han ler litt flaut, overrasket over hva han nettopp har fortalt Isak.

Isak ser veldig fornøyd ut plutselig, og skuldrene hans har senket seg litt. Han biter seg lett i underleppa mens han stirrer på Even igjen. Det blikket der.... det kunne senket en marineflåte om det hadde villet. Even er hvertfall veldig påvirket men tvinger seg selv til å se bort, stirrer ut over det blå havet foran dem som glitrer i solen, i nesten det samme glimtet som hadde vasket over Isaks øyne det øyeblikket Even fortalte at han også var alene.

«Lyst til å gå en tur eller?» spør Even etter et lite øyeblikks stillhet. «Jeg tar med meg kameraet og tar noen bilder, og så kan vi snakke litt mer.»

«Kan vi godt.» Isak nikker flere ganger men ser litt betenkt ut. «Flere bilder av meg eller?»

«Jeg tenkte mest på å ta bilder av naturen egentlig. Vi får se hva vi gjør, vi tar det som det kommer, ok?»

«Høres perfekt ut.»

Even reiser seg og går inn etter kameraet og bestemmer seg for å ta med litt mat og drikke til dem med det samme. Når han kommer ut igjen står Isak ved kanten til sjøen og ser ut over havet. Profilen hans er fortsatt slik at den slår litt pusten ut av Even. Den rette nesa som peker ørlite oppover, spiss hake med noen få skjeggstubber. Isak har ikke barbert seg i dag. Munnen som nå har fått det sjarmerende skjeve Isak-smilet som gjør at smilehullene på kinnene hans trer frem. Han ser rolig og fornøyd ut. Ikke den anspente Isak han først ble kjent med.

Han blir stående en stund å nyte synet før Isak snur seg rundt og fersker han i å stirre.

Noe han gjør.

Even ser fort bort igjen, men ikke før han ser at det nok en gang glir et fornøyd smil over Isaks lepper. Even blir alvorlig, banner stille inni seg og vil ikke la seg påvirke. Kan ikke tillate seg det.

«Kommer du eller?» får han til slutt svelget fram. «Det er en liten strand her borte. Tenkte vi kunne gå dit. Jeg pakka ned noe mat til oss også.»

«Fett.» Isak ser plutselig voldsomt sjenert ut. Han flakker med blikket og ser ikke på Even. Han minner om 17-årige Isak som sto på kjøkkenet til kollektivet den gangen etter vorset til Kosegruppa. Da Even hadde prøvd å fortelle om sykdommen sin, men ikke hadde klart det, og istedet brukt et oppdiktet aliminumsbein på Sonja som et metafor. Han føler seg som en idiot nå når han tenker tilbake på det. Isak hadde kanskje takla sannheten den gangen, like bra som han takler det nå. Men det får han aldri vite.

«Kan ikke jeg få prøve det kameraet ditt a?» spør Isak. «Jeg lover å ikke miste det eller no. Bare for å sjekke om jeg har noe talent.» Han gliser mot Even, som bare strekker kameraet fram mot han.

«Det er stilt inn sånn at det kan bli bra bilder selv om du er amatør. Værsågod.»

«Amatør du,» ler Isak. «Vedder på at jeg får til bedre bilder enn deg.» Han ser på Even med et selvsikkert smil.

Even kan ikke annet enn å le han heller.

De snakker ikke så mye mens de går. Even har hendene i lommene på dongerishortsen sin, en avklipt gammel dongeribukse, fordi han ikke helt vet hvor han skal gjøre av hendene sine når han ikke kan gripe fatt i kameraet med dem. Rundt livet har han knytt en hettejakke som han fikler litt med armene på innimellom og er glad for at han kan gripe tak i reimene på sekken han har på ryggen. Må holde hendene i gang med noe.

Isak stopper opp flere ganger, tar bilder av sauene som beiter bak grinda de akkurat har passert, bilder av sola og skyene, av hauene som omgir dem, av små blomster han aldri har sett før og snur seg og går baklengs mens han knipser noen bilder av Even.

En svært alvorlig Even.

«Say cheese. Ikke vær så alvorlig da, Even. Smil litt.» Og Even kan ikke annet enn å flire litt mot kameraet. Isaks gode humør er veldig smittende.

«Denne plassen er perfekt for å spille inn filmer.»  sier Isak mens de går videre. «En sånn episk kjærlighetsfilm, akkurat som du liker dem.»

«Jeg håper da ikke at det skjer,» svarer Even. «Plassen her er litt hellig for meg. Det er sinnsro her ute. En plass hvor man virkelig kan puste ut og senke skuldrene. Hadde vært synd om den hadde blitt ødelagt av kameramenn, filmfolk og overlegne skuespillere.» Han smiler blygt mot Isak.

«Syns du jeg er overlegen altså?» spør Isak litt stille.

«Jeg snakket ikke om deg, du skal jo gi deg, skal du ikke?»

«Jo, jeg skal jo det...men du, si fra hvis du synes jeg er blærete og sånn da. At jeg snakker for opphøyende om meg selv. Jeg vil ikke at du skal få inntrykk av at jeg er høy på meg selv eller no....eller...jeg mener de som skal lese dette når det er ferdig.»

«Slapp av, Isak, du er hverken overlegen eller blærete. Du er faktisk ganske jordnær.»

«Jordnær faktisk. Men takk a.»

«Bare hyggelig. Får jeg tilbake kameraet mitt eller? Vi er fremme nå.»

Foran dem ligger en liten strand, omgitt av små berg på hver side. Det er faktisk en sandstrand langt uti havgapet. Ikke så stor og akkurat nå er den full av litt tørr tang som har havnet for langt inne på land under floen og ikke blitt tatt tilbake til havet når fjæra kom.

Isak stirrer utover den øde, smale stranden.

«Så fint det er her. Kan vi bade eller?» spør Isak.

«Det er for kaldt til å bade her ute.»

«Pyse» ler Isak.

«Jeg har gjort det før, så jeg trenger ikke å bevise at jeg ikke er pyse. Det er iskaldt i vannet her. Det blir aldri varmt, selv om det er varmt i lufta. Jeg har så og si vokst opp her ute, så jeg vet at det er iskaldt»

«Kom igjen da, Even. Jeg vil bade.»

«Be my guest, ikke si at jeg ikke advarte deg. Men du er on your own.»

Isak er i full gang med å kle av seg, han har ikke mye klær på fra før, ettersom det er en varm sommerdag. Han biter seg i underleppa og ser ut som han ikke helt vet hva han skal gjøre.

«Shit at jeg ikke tok med meg ekstra boxer eller håndkle da,» sier han, snur seg rundt og begynner å trekke shortsen ned over de muskuløse lårene. Når t-skjorta også forsvinner fra kroppen hans, vet ikke Even hvor han skal se lenger, for han har allerede svelget cirka hundre ganger av synet av Isaks muskuløse mage og den lille stripa med lyst hår som viser vei ned mot boxeren i det t-skjorta var på vei av den perfekte kroppen foran seg. Han blir tørr i munnen av synet.

«Får bade i boxeren da, og bytte til shortsen etterpå.» sier Isak, lenge etter at shorts er av og lenge etter at han har bestemt seg for at boxeren får duge som badebukse.

Så Isak står der i bare boxeren, med ryggen til. Han snur hodet sitt og ser på Even spørrende.

«Sikker på at du ikke vil?»

«Jeg bader ikke her ute, så jeg er sikker.»

Even som fortsatt ikke vet hvor han skal se begynner å fikle med kameraet.

«Du, ikke ta bilder av meg nå da.» flirer Isak. Han står fortsatt med ryggen til, og Even lar blikket skli nedover den nakne ryggen, tør ikke å se lenger ned.

Isak ser ertende på han.

Even er så påvirket av en halvnaken Isak at han svelger nok en gang.

«Jeg skal ikke ta bilder av deg, slapp av. Ingen vil se den bleike kroppen din uansett. Tenkte å teste ut macrolinsa mi litt.» får Even kremtet fram før han slenger fotobagen sin på fanget, før Isak merker hvor påvirket han er av den halvnakne kroppen han har foran seg. «Rop hvis du drukner da.»

«Kommer du og redder meg da?» ler Isak flørtende. Kan ikke den gutten bare holde kjeft innimellom....

«Vi får se på det....» svarer Even litt mer mutt enn han hadde tenkt.

«Tror ikke du trenger forresten, for jeg er sjukt god til å holde pusten under vann.»

«Ha!» Even fnyser litt. «Du er like selvsikker på det som du var før,» sier han og nok et blaff fra fortiden kommer tilbake.

Første gang han kyssa Isak. Under vann. Han kunne helt sikkert ha gjenskapt det her og nå hvis han hadde villet, men han tør ikke. Men han må erkjenne for seg selv at han kunne ha trosset det kalde vannet og gjenskapt den scenen han skapte for dem den gangen som føles som en evighet siden.

Isak setter plutselig fart og løper ut i det ventende havet. Han hyler til litt i det vannet møter midjen hans og roper «Fy faen, fy faen!  Du hadde rett, Even, det er virkelig kaldt her ute.» Før han kaster seg uti med hodet først.

Det tar en stund før han ser hodet hans dukke opp litt lenger ute. Even puster lettet ut. Isak har helt klart forbedret dette med å holde pusten under vann.

Han ser på Isak som svømmer med kraftige tak langt der ute, og ønsker at han skal snu og svømme innover igjen. Det er dypt der han er og Even kjenner angsten gripe tak i hjertet sitt.

Det er som Isak kan lese tankene hans, snur og begynner å svømme innover igjen. Kraftige svømmetak fra sterke armer og Isaks trillende men litt skjelvende latter der ute.

Når han endelig tråkker ned på fast grunn og begynner å gå mot den lille stranda igjen, er det som en havgud som trår sakte opp av vannet og går mot Even. Isaks boxer har sklidd litt ned over hoftene hans og sitter klistret mot kroppen, håret er vått og dryppende, magemusklene spenner seg i kulden fra vannet og solen glitrer i havet bak han og setter flammer på Isaks kropp. Even takker alle guder for at Isaks boxer ikke er hvit, men han kan alikevel se konturene av noe forbudt gjennom det tynne stoffet. Han klarer ikke å se vekk.

Han finner fram kameraet igjen for å ha noe å skjule seg bak, begynner å ta bilder av Isak som nesten er helt framme hos han igjen. Han ser gåsehuden på armene hans på nært hold gjennom kameralinsa.

«Duh, jeg sa at du ikke fikk ta bilder av meg akkurat nå.» Isak høres ikke irritert ut, men er fortsatt litt ertende. «Eller er de til privat bruk?»

Even svarer ikke, men slenger bare hettejakka si mot Isak. «Ta på deg denne så du ikke fryser hjel.»

Isak adlyder, tar på seg jakka til Even, men drar ikke glidelåsen igjen. Han setter seg på steinen Even sitter på, altfor tett inntil. Han folder hendene sine og ser utover mot hotisonten i det fjerne. Han ser drømmende ut, som om han tenker hardt på noe.

«Kaldt ikke sant?» spør Even og gløtter bort på Isak.

«Litt sånn i starten, men det ble deilig etter en stund faktisk.»

«Det tror jeg ikke noe på,» ler Even. «Jeg hørte tennene dine klapre helt hit.»

Isak ser ned på de foldede hendene sine og ler litt stille, før han blir alvorlig igjen og fortsetter å stirre mot horisonten.

«Vet du, » sier han etter en stund. «at jeg aldri har glemt deg. At jeg trodde jeg så syner da jeg så deg stå på kaia den dagen. At det ikke var virkelig på en måte, at akkurat der på den mest avsidesliggende plassen jeg har vært på sto du. Av alle mennesker i verden, av alle norges journalister så var det deg liksom. Hva er sjansen for det? Tror du på skjebnen?»

Even svelger hardt, ser på Isak og bare rister på hodet uten å vite helt hvorfor, for selvsagt tror han på skjebnen. Han tror på alle romantiske klisjeene som finnes, han vil oppleve dem alle selv. Han har opplevd noen med Isak før, i noe som akkurat nå føles som et helt annet liv, som om det skjedde i et av de parallelle universene Isak så hardnakket trodde på.

Så nei, han rister ikke på hodet fordi han ikke tror på skjebnen men fordi han holder på å falle for Isak på nytt.

Livredd for å falle og ikke kunne reise seg igjen, livredd for at det skal ende i katastrofe atter en gang. Selv om han kjenner det slår gnister mellom dem idet Isak snur hodet sitt mot han og kommer nærmere, så er han redd.

Hjertet hans slår heftig i full panikkmodus og på grunn av den ørlille starten på en ny forelskelse i gutten som knuste han den gangen i det andre livet. Et liv som Even hadde gjort alt i sin makt for å glemme.

Men de veggene og murene han hadde bygd opp er i ferd med å rase ned i det øyeblikket han kjenner Isaks lepper mot sine.

Det er svakt, det er forsiktig, det er spørrende. Even sitter bare der og tar i mot. Beveger seg ikke, gjør ingenting. Helt til han ikke klarer å ikke gjøre noe mer og møter kysset til Isak med en sult han aldri har kjent før. Han griper fatt i hettejakka Isak har på seg og drar han nærmere. Vil ha han så nært som det er mulig å få til. Kjenner Isaks falmende hender gripe tak i håret hans og at han er like sulten også.

De kysser ikke lenger. Dette er mer enn små uskyldige kyss.

Tungene deres har funnet hverandre og de har armene klamrende rundt hverandre.

Even sine har funnet tak rundt livet til Isak, Isaks hender er rundt nakken hans. Det slår gnister på nytt mellom dem, fyrverkeri har tatt plass over hodene deres og Even tror han drømmer.

Helt til han våkner.

Helt til han kommer til seg selv igjen.

Han avslutter det de har startet og legger en hånd på brystkassa til Isak. Kjenner et hjerte der inne som banker like heftig som hans eget.

«Vi kan ikke, Isak....vi kan ikke. Jeg har brukt flere år på å forsøke å glemme deg, så vi kan ikke...» Han har reist seg nå og ser ned på den andre mannen som ser ut som noen har slått han, som om noen har røsket hjertet ut av kroppen hans.

«Even, vær så snill....» Isak ser på han med sårede øyne.

Even kan ikke se på han lenger, men står duknakket ved siden av, plukker forsiktig opp kameraveska si og starter på den tunge veien mot huset igjen.

Isak sitter igjen på steinen og Even vet at morgendagen blir uutholdelig. Akkurat som han fryktet da han tok på seg dette. Så uutholdelig at han tror det eneste rette akkurat nå er at de avslutter hele greia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beklager.... :(
> 
> Men det kommer til å bli bra,jeg lover.


	7. Dag 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel <3 Det er helt utrolig at folk engasjerer seg sånn i den lille historien min, en historie der "O Helga Natt" aldri skjedde, og bare det er jo grusomt trist i seg selv :( Men her kommer forklaringen på hvorfor det ikke skjedde i dette universet.

For en feiging.  Even hadde bannet for seg selv.  Så jævla feig.  Løpe vekk fra Isak på den måten, etter at Isak hadde åpnet seg opp for han, kysset han og indirekte sagt at han ville dette med Even, ville ha en ny sjanse, fortalt at han aldri hadde glemt Even. Så hadde han bare gått fra han med halen mellom beina. En elendig vurdering som han ikke kunne gjøre om akkurat da.

Samvittigheten hadde gnagd i han, skjært som kniver i sjelen hans, men han kunne ikke gå tilbake. Isak satt der forlatt og Even følte seg som den største svikeren i verden. Det han skulle gjort var å bli igjen, fortelle hvordan han har hatt det disse årene og forklart hvorfor han ikke ville ha noe med Isak igjen. Selv om det siste var enda en løgn. Selvsagt ville han.....men han kunne ikke. Måtte skjerme seg selv og tenke på seg selv, ikke bare tenke på at han såret noen andre i prosessen.

Han hadde gjemt seg på rommet sitt når han kom tilbake til huset, latt døra til rommet stå litt åpen, så Isak kunne komme inn hvis han ville.

Men det skjedde ikke.

Isak hadde kommet en halvtime etter han. Han hadde hørt skrittene hans i grusen utenfor, men det hadde tatt tid før han kom inn, noe Even kunne forstå. Han fikk ikke til å se Isak fra det rommet han var i nå, men han lyttet intenst etter han, ville vite hva han drev med, lyttet etter Isaks følelser.

Til slutt hadde han hørt han gå på badet, trekke ned på do, ta seg en dusj, gå på kjøkkenet for å spise litt og Even fikk enda svartere samvittighet. Han hadde ikke en gang orket å lage middag til dem i dag.

Isak hadde gått stille i trappen opp til loftet, men hadde stanset en stund utenfor døren til Even som om han vurderte å gå inn, noe som selvsagt ikke skjedde. Og Even hadde trukket pusten hardt da han hørte døra til Isaks rom åpne og lukke seg. Pusten han nesten hadde holdt mens han lyttet etter Isak.

Han hadde sittet en stund og jobbet med artikkelen etter dette, for å bli kvitt tankespinnet i hodet før han skulle sove. Var glad han hadde tatt med Zopiklonen til øya, for den hadde han virkelig behov for nå og kastet like greit i seg to og kjente den svevende, deilige følelsen når de begynte å virke, før han lot søvna innhente han.

Og nå når han våkner opp, er det dag 5. De har tre dager igjen sammen.

Den verste dagen hittil, det er han sikker på. Han kjenner fortsatt på roen som Zopiklonen hadde gitt han kvelden før, men den klarer ikke helt å hviske bort den gnagende uroen i magen.

Selv om han hadde mest lyst til å trekke dyna over hodet og bli der resten av dagen, så kunne han ikke. Det var bare å stå opp og face det som måtte komme.

Isak sover fortsatt hører han, det er ikke sikkert han har sovet så godt i natt og Even er egentlig letta over at han er den som får stå opp først, kan gå ned på kjøkkenet alene, sette på kaffen og ta seg en dusj. Og håpe Isak ikke har stått opp når han er ferdig med å dusje.

Men håpet han har om å få være alene en stund til brister når han ser Isak sitte på trappa med en kopp kaffe mellom hendene. Han har Evens hettejakke på seg, med en hvit t-skjorte under, og en annen shorts enn i går. Det er ikke så varmt i dag, og solen er gjemt bak grå skyer, noen som gjenspeiler tungheten som hviler i dem begge.

«Hei,» får Even kremtet fram. Isak bare snur seg mot han og nikker til hilsen, alvorlig. Han har et sørgmodig drag over øynene.

«Jeg tok meg litt kaffe,» sier han. «Håper det er greit?»

«Klart det er greit.» Even har mistet munn og mæle og kjenner at stemmen svikter litt når han snakker. Men alikvel setter han seg ned, i dag som i går, et lite stykke bak Isak.

De sitter i stillhet en stund. Even ser utover havet, Isak gjør det samme, men av og til kjenner han blikket til Isak på seg. Usikkert og tvilende. Ingen av dem vet hva de skal si lenger.

«Unnskyld for at jeg bare stakk i går.» sier Even til slutt. «Det var feigt av meg.»

«Det går bra...» sier Isak stille.

Så er tausheten der igjen. Den varer i en evighet føler Even, selv om det kanskje er bare snakk om et par minutter. Ubehagelig stillhet. Slik hadde de det aldri før. Kanskje nok et tegn på at Even har rett og at dette aldri kommer til å ende bra om de hadde våget å ta det skrittet på nytt.

«Jeg skulle ikke ha kasta meg over deg bare. Jeg skulle ha venta til jeg var litt mer sikker, men jeg trodde det var noe der. Beklager at jeg mistolka det.»

Even har så lyst til å fortelle Isak at han ikke har mistolka noen ting, at den letteste ting i verden for han er å falle for Isak. Men han forblir taus.

«Vil du at jeg skal dra?» spør Isak etter en liten stund.

Even tenker seg om. «Jeg ville det i går, tenkte at det var best. Men nå er jeg ikke sikker lenger. Hva vil du da? Vil du dra?»

«Jeg tror ikke det. Men hvis du vil, så drar jeg.»

«Jeg tror vi skal bli her begge to.» Even kan ikke tro det han hører seg selv si. Han liker visst å torturere seg selv. Men det er riktig å bli, de klarer i det minste å prate sammen. «Skal jeg fikse litt mat til oss?»

«Jeg er ikke sulten, men bare spis du.» Isak ser ikke på han når han snakker, det er en sårhet i stemmen hans.

«Jeg er ikke så sulten selv...» Han er faktisk ikke det. Magen hans er fyllt opp av en diger angstklump. Han vet ikke om han kommer til å klare å svelge ned noe som helst.

«Så, skal vi prate sammen _nå_ da?» spør Isak. Han virker veldig bestemt.

«Jeg har fortsatt ikke lyst, men jeg tror vi må det.» Han sukker dypt. Det er den eneste måten han kan gi slipp på Isak for godt på. Fortelle han hva han følte den gangen, hvordan han hadde det, hvor jævlig alt var. «Jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal si egentlig, men du har sikkert skjønt at jeg ikke har glemt deg heller.»

«Mhm.... Og jeg har tenkt på deg nesten hver eneste dag, hvert eneste år siden den dagen i desember. Har alltid tenkt på deg når jeg har sett en film. Denne hadde nok Even også likt, har jeg tenkt. Eller når kameraene har vinklet litt spesielt på enkelte scener i mine egne filmer....da har jeg tenkt på deg og fundert på om du ble regissør, jobba med film, om du ville ha gjort ting annerledes eller akkurat likedan.» Isak tar en pause. «Så har jeg tenkt på om vi fortsatt hadde holdt sammen om ikke....du vet...og fundert på hvordan livene våre hadde vært da. Om jeg hadde studert istedet for å leve det livet jeg gjør nå. Har ikke du tenkt på det? Hvordan vi kunne ha hatt det om ikke alt gikk galt.»

Even stirrer ut i lufta og må tenke seg om før han svarer. «Egentlig ikke,» må han innrømme. «Jeg har bare gjort alt jeg kunne for å ikke tenke på det, på deg....på oss.»

«Javel?» Det blir stille igjen, ballen henger løst i lufta, de må bare bli enige om hvem som skal fange den først.

Isak tar tak i den først. «Du vet at ikke alt var min skyld, sant? At du har skyld i det selv også?»

Han vet jo det godt, men alikevel kommer det som et slag i magen. «Jeg vet det..nå.»

«Men hvorfor føler jeg at du bebreider meg for alt da?» spør Isak. Blikket hans er åpent, men vart.

«Jeg gjorde det...»

«Men ikke nå lenger?»

«Jeg tror ikke det. Nei, jeg gjør egentlig ikke det. Hva er dette egentlig? Et forhør? Finne ut hvem som har mest skyld?»

«Jeg vil bare at vi skal snakke om det, ikke fordele skyld.»

«Fordi du vil ha meg tilbake?»

«Ja, men du vil ikke, så da vil jeg snakke om det sånn at vi ikke går rundt og lar dette tære på oss i uendelig tid.» Isak har styrke i stemmen når han snakker. Even beundrer han for å være så sterk, selv klarer han det ikke akkurat nå.

«I uendelig tid....»  Even smaker på ordene han hadde sagt den dagen alt gikk til helvete.

«I uendelig tid ja. Jeg trodde vi skulle holde sammen så lenge. Virkelig. Jeg var helt sikker på det, og mente det da det jeg sa du var mannen i mitt liv. Jeg har ikke møtt noen etterpå som kunne sammenlignes med deg. Det er sikkert patetisk av meg, men sånn har det blitt. Uansett hvor hardt jeg har prøvd med andre, har jeg alltid hatt deg i tankene. Ingen, absolutt ingen har fått meg til å føle det jeg følte for deg. _Føler_ for deg.»

«Det der høres ut som linjer fra en film.» Even hører selv hvor bitter han høres ut.

«Tror du at jeg spiller? Jeg mener hvert eneste ord. Jeg har sikkert forandret meg, Even, men det betyr ikke at jeg ikke er den ekte Isak akkurat nå. Jeg er fortsatt han du kjente den gangen, her inne. »  Han tar en knyttet neve og dunker seg lett på brystet. Stemmen til Isak brister litt. «Jeg vil ikke krangle, jeg vil bare rense lufta. Du er tydeligvis bitter på meg enda, og jeg vil ikke at du skal gå rundt å være det lenger. Det er ikke bra for deg.»

Der kom de, de ordene han hatet mest av alt her i verden.

_Det er ikke bra for deg._

Isak skjønner at han har sagt noe dumt. «Det er ikke bra for _oss_ , det er ikke bra for noen av oss. Jeg mente det ikke sånn som du tror.»

«Faen, Isak.» mumler han mellom sammenbitte tenner.

«Du skjønner hva jeg mener,» mumler Isak. «Det er ikke bra for oss å gå rundt å ha den sånn som det her. Du aner ikke hvor ødelagt jeg var etterpå, også gikk du rundt etterpå og kikka på meg som om det var min skyld. Jeg holdt nesten ikke ut det halve året du gikk og så på meg med sørgmodige øyne. Jeg orker ikke å la historien vår ødelegge for oss mer.»

«Jeg var syk,» nestenroper Even, avbryter Isak. «Jeg er fortsatt syk. Deal with it.» Der kom det, det innebygde raseriet, de innestengte følelsene. Flere års sinne, sorg og anger. Han hever sjelden stemmen, han er kjent for å være den rolige, snille og laidbacke. Han hever aldri stemmen. Men Isak klarer på forunderlig vis alltid å få i gang hele følelsespekteret i han, men han blir overrasket over sitt eget sinne nå.

 Isak ser ut som noen har slått han igjen. Et kort øyeblikk, før lynet slår ned i øynene hans. Isak er også sint.

 «Jeg visste det jo ikke den gangen, jeg visste det ikke! Du skulle fortalt meg det.» Isak virker fortvilet, sinnet han hadde et kort øyeblikk har sluppet taket. «Jeg hadde rett til å vite.» Isak har begynt å gråte. Tårene triller nedover kinnene hans. «Vet du hvordan jeg hadde det egentlig. Jeg ble outa på skolen på grunn av at jeg hadde en greie med deg, før jeg var klar. Og så får jeg vite det fra _dama_ di at du er syk og var manisk, ikke fra deg, du som liksom skulle være kjæresten min.»

«Tror du ikke jeg ville fortelle det? Jeg prøvde så mange ganger, hinta litt, men så fortalte du om mora di. Jeg bestemte meg for å holde meg unna deg akkurat da,at du hadde hatt nok, at jeg ikke var bra for deg.  Men dessverre klarte jeg ikke det så veldig lenge. Jeg   _kunne_ ikke holde meg unna. Jeg bestemte meg allerede i august det året at jeg _måtte_ bli kjent med deg.» Even angrer veldig på sinneutbruddet sitt og snakker rolig og behersket nå.

«I august? Hva mener du med det? Visste du hvem jeg var da?»

«Jeg så deg første skoledag, Isak. Den aller første dagen min på Nissen. Det var i august. Jeg husker til og med hva du hadde på deg. Syrevaska jeans, ei hvit t-skjorte, ei blå adidasjakke og en rød caps bak fram.»

«Er det sant?» får Isak stotra fram.

«Ja, det er sant, jeg var fast bestemt på at han der skulle jeg bli kjent med, du var den fineste jeg hadde sett noen gang. Jeg _måtte_ kjenne deg, så jeg var kanskje litt besatt, men uansett hva Sonja sa, så var jeg ikke manisk den gangen i august, heller ikke i oktober eller november. Jeg er ikke manisk hele tia.»

«Jeg vet jo det _nå_!» Isak gråter stille fortsatt. Dette er så vondt for dem begge, det river og drar i to sjeler som har slitt med dette i flere år. «Unnskyld for at jeg ikke skjønte det den gangen, unnskyld for at jeg svikta deg. Unnskyld, Even, unnskyld. Jeg vet ikke annet å si akkurat nå.»

Even kan ikke annet enn å stirre på Isak. Ordene er brukt opp akkurat nå. Men han innser at han også har gjort mye feil, ikke bare Isak.

«Jeg skjønte jo ingenting. Ikke en dritt. Jeg løp etter deg ut på gata fra Plaza med klærne dine, vet du det?» Even rister bare på hodet, storøyd og målløs. «Jeg ville finne deg den natta, ville vite om du var trygg. Jeg ringte til og med Sonja mens jeg løp rundt på Grønland med klærne dine. Du vet ikke hvor bekymra jeg var, skremt og skjønte ikke en dritt. Faen Even, jeg var livredd. Kjæresten min hadde akkurat løpt ut fra Plaza, splitter naken midt på vinteren.  Jeg fikk jo vite fra Sonja til slutt at du var trygg, at politiet hadde funnet deg. Så ba hun meg holde meg unna deg. Jeg var visst ikke bra for deg, og så fortalte hun at du var manisk og ikke forelska i meg i det hele tatt. Jeg måtte liksom ikke innbille meg at følelsene du hadde for meg var ekte. Hva skulle jeg tro da? Hun hadde kjent deg i mange år, jeg i et par måneder. Du skjønner vel at jeg stolte på det hun sa?»

«Sonja!» Freser Even.

«Ikke legg dette på henne, vær så snill. Hun gjorde det hun trodde var riktig.»

«Men er det riktig da, Isak, å gjøre for andre det du _tror_ er riktig for dem? Å ta fullstendig styringa over livet til noen andre, bestemme hva noen skal føle og ilegge andre følelser man kanskje ikke har? Synes du det er riktig?»

«Nei, sikkert ikke, men alikvel valgte du å gå tilbake til henne? Etter oss, mener jeg.»

«Jeg hadde ingen andre,» hvisker Even. «Hun var den eneste jeg hadde. Etter at jeg mistet deg, hadde jeg mistet alle. Det var ganske lett, samtidig fryktelig vanskelig å gå tilbake til henne.»

«Men du gjorde det alikevel...»

«Ja...du ba meg jo slutte å melde deg, det var jo forsent. Jeg hadde ødelagt alt.»

«Det var ikke forseint. Jeg prøvde å ringe deg flere ganger etterpå, men hver eneste gang ble det avbrutt og jeg kom rett til telefonsvar. Jeg sendte deg flere meldinger etterpå, men fikk aldri svar på dem. Jeg ville prøve å få deg tilbake.»  

«Jeg har aldri sett noen meldinger fra deg, eller at du hadde ringt. Det var kun taushet som kom fra deg etterpå.»

«Det var ikke det...jeg prøvde virkelig, i en måned _minst_ å få tak i deg. Jeg snakka mye med Magnus etterpå, og Jonas. Jeg snakka med gutta om det som hadde skjedd, og det var da Magnus fortalte om mora si og så begynte jeg å lese om bipolar lidelse, lærte av Magnus, og forsto etterhvert at det Sonja hadde sagt bare var bullshit. Var mye sammen med dem og hjemme hos Magnus. Snakka med mora til Magnus, og hun gjorde at jeg forsto. Men så hadde du gått videre, sammen med Sonja og flytta sammen med henne. Da skjønte jeg at jeg ikke hadde sjans mot henne og ga opp. Gravde meg ned i skolearbeid, sov knapt og følte meg syk. Jeg hadde sånn kjærlighetssorg så jeg trodde aldri jeg skulle komme over det igjen. Det har blitt lettere, men fortsatt ligger det der.»

«Vent litt...hva sa du nå om at Sonja og jeg flytta sammen. Hvem sa det?»

«Emma sa det.» Det er både et spørsmål og en bekreftelse i Isaks ord.

«Emma...» freser Even igjen. «Fy faen, så irritert jeg var på henne den gangen, og nå kjenner jeg at jeg er rasende på henne. Emma løy! Jeg har aldri bodd sammen med Sonja. Jeg gjorde det slutt med Sonja for godt tre uker etter at jeg hadde kommet meg ut av depresjonen igjen. Depresjonen og mitt livs verste kjærlighetssorg.»

Isak rister bare på hodet og ser nesten desperat ut. Han ser fortumlet ut og som om han ikke tror sine egne ører. «Så det er egentlig andre som har vært med på å ødelegge for oss også, ikke bare oss selv?»

«Det virker sånn ja.» Even ser ned i grusen foran seg, orker ikke å se opp på Isak. Han kjenner en voldsom bitterhet skylle over seg, en bitterhet ved tanken på at denne gutten faktisk hadde vært hans hele tiden mens han gikk og trodde at Isak forakta han. Og hele den tiden hadde de begge ønsket hverandre tilbake. Han blir med ett full av sorg også. Hjertet hans føles som det holder på å dele seg på midten. Alle årene de har gått glipp av, for han var sikker i hjertet sitt på at han og Isak fortsatt hadde holdt sammen enda hvis ting ikke hadde gått så galt den gangen de var 17 og 19. «Så det har aldri gjort noe for deg det med...det med diagnosen min? Du bryr deg ikke om det?» Han er var og forsiktig når han spør.

Isak tenker seg om en stund. «I starten jo. Fordi du skremte meg sånn da du løp ut naken. Og fordi Sonja sa at jeg var en fiks ide du hadde fordi du var manisk. Men så lærte jeg jo, og skjønte at du ikke hadde vært manisk hele tiden vi var sammen, men bare de siste dagene kanskje? Og etter at jeg ble kjent med mora til Magnus, og så hvor fantastisk hun er, da skremte det meg ikke lenger. Jeg ville bare være med deg.»

Det legger seg en tung taushet over dem igjen. De har fått så veldig mye å tenke på. Even er letta, letta over at Isak aldri har hata eller forakta han, men ville ha han akkurat som han var den gangen også. Og nå, nå hadde han vel mer eller mindre innrømmet at han ville ha Even tilbake, etter alle år som hadde gått. For en forunderlig og vidunderlig mann.

Han har ikke merka at Isak har satt seg ved siden av han på trappa, fordi han er helt oppslukt i sine egne tanker. Isak berører han ikke, men bare sitter der stille og ser på Even sånn litt med hodet på skakke, som om han ikke vet helt om han tør å si det han har tenkt å si. Men sier det til slutt alikevel. «Så hva tenker du om oss nå da, Even? Tror du at vi hadde holdt sammen enda?»

«Jeg tror det.» Evens stemme er som en hvisken, en bris over furutrærne i hagen rett ved dem. Han snakker lavt og nesten uten å puste. «Selv om vi var unge, så tror jeg faktisk det, at vi fortsatt hadde vært sammen.»

Isak tar han i hånda veldig forsiktig, tar Evens hånd mellom sine egne sterke som om Evens hånd er laget av porselen og må behandles med varsomhet. Så sier han ikke noe mer. De bare sitter der stille og ser utover havet.

«Tenk på alle årene vi har mistet.» Modige Isak med hjertet på utsiden, er den som bryter stillheten nok en gang. Han har ikke sluppet taket på Even. «Skal vi prøve å bli kjent på nytt? Jeg sier ikke at vi skal jumpe inn i noe forhold, men bare bli kjent med hverandre og se om vi er verdt en sjanse til?»

«Ja, jeg tror vi skal det. Jeg vil bli kjent med Isak Valtersen på nytt.» Even smiler mot Isak som smiler tilbake til han.

«Skal vi starte med å se en av filmene mine da,» ler Isak. «Det er på tide ass.»

«Har du med deg dem hit da?» spør Even forundret.

«Nei, men to av dem ligger på Netflix, så vi kan se dem på laptopen min. En mens vi spiser litt frokost, for nå er jeg sjukt sulten, så kan vi se den andre i kveld?»

Og det er det de gjør resten av dagen sånn egentlig. Ser en av Isaks filmer først mens de sitter ved kjøkkenbordet og har laptopen mellom seg der.  Isak rødmer og er flau, synes selv han overspiller i enkelte scener, mens Even synes han er fantastisk dyktig. Even jobber litt etterpå, mens Isak forteller om filmen de nettopp har sett. De får lagt inn bildene Isak tok dagen før på Evens mac, og Even lærer han å redigere dem. Få den spektakulære naturen til å bli enda mer spektakulær.

Når de er ferdige med å se film nummer to har Isak sovna. Even har fulgt fascinert med på filmen slik han alltid gjør når han ser en ny film, så han har ikke merka at Isak sover ved siden av han i den gamle buesofaen til mormor. Han ligger med hodet på en av sofaputene med en hånd under kinnet. Munnen har åpnet seg lett og de fine,sjarmerende tennene er så vidt synlige. Øyelokkene beveger seg litt som om han er langt inne i drømmeland, og nesen har rynket seg ørlite. Isak, det fineste mennesket Even vet om, skal få sove i fred, så han henter et pledd og brer over han. Før han går opp for å legge seg, blir han stående i døråpningen å betrakte den sovende Isak. Redaktøren hans har rett, Isak er virkelig fin.

Og neste dag er dag 6 med Isak på øya.

Han ser fram til dag 6. Den nest siste dagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Må bare legge til at jeg ikke misliker Sonja som hun var i canon på noe som helst vis. Emma derimot....hun var en smule naiv....


	8. Dag 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Litt alvor, en ny viktig samtale, litt humor (eller forsøk på det hvertfall),kondomer,masse øl, trønderdialekt (bare be om oversetting hvis du ikke forstår),Isak synger og fremskritt.

Isak sover fortsatt på sofaen da Even står opp. I samme stilling som i går. Han må ha vært helt utslitt og anspent av de foregående dagene, på samme måte som Even har vært, og nå hadde alt letna litt og de kunne begge slappe av bedre. Selv hadde han sovet godt, og håpet Isak hadde gjort det samme. Det er så godt å se han sånn, så avslappet og rolig og langt inne i søvnen og Even klarer nesten ikke å rive blikket sitt bort fra han.

 Isak skal få sove. Han selv har noe viktig han må gjøre, noe uten Isak.

Han går ut på trappa, tar opp telefonen sin, finner fram 1881 og leter opp et navn og et nummer han ikke har brukt på noen år. Han må vite hva som har skjedd. Og håper at hun vil fortelle. Dette er noe han må gjennom hvis alt skal fikses på nytt. De er på god vei, men noen ting fra fortiden henger igjen.

Etter 5 ring er han i ferd med å feige ut og bare drite i det, men så svarer hun. Litt andpusten, men det er henne. Det er Sonja.

«Hei» sier han når hun endelig svarer.

«Even? Er det deg?» Hun høres litt sjokkert ut.

«Ja...»

«Hvordan går det med deg? Er alt i orden?»

«Det går bra med meg. Med deg da?»

Formaliteter de må få unna før han stiller de harde spørsmålene.

«Jeg har det fint. Sliter litt med å finne meg til rette i ny jobb akkurat nå, men ellers går det bra.»

«Hvor jobber du da?»

«Jeg ble flyvertinne jeg, og har akkurat gått over fra Norwegian til SAS, følte det var tryggere. Hva med deg da?»

«Journalist. Akkurat nå jobber jeg i Aftenposten.»

«Wow,det er ikke verst det da, Even. Jeg visste du kom til å gjøre noe kreativt.»

Det blir en liten pinlig pause mellom dem.

«Hvorfor ringer du egentlig?» spør hun.

«Jeg må spørre deg om noe, noe viktig fra den tiden vi var sammen.»

«Ok...» Sonja drar litt på det. «Hvis du skal spørre om hvorfor jeg holdt ut med deg alle årene igjen, så vet du hvorfor. Du var lett å bli glad i og ikke noe å holde ut med, det har jeg sagt før.» Hun høres litt småirritert ut, som om hun er lei av å bekrefte at Even er bra nok, å få opp hans alltid lave selvtillitt i forhold til seg selv og hva han har fortjent i livet.

«Nei, det er ikke det. Jeg lover å ikke plage deg med slike spørsmål mer. Herregud, så teit jeg har vært.» Han ler i telefonen og hun ler stille tilbake.

«Ja, noen ganger var du teit. Men alltid veldig lett å være glad i.»

«Takk, Sonja. Jeg var glad i deg også.» De ler litt igjen. Egentlig synes han det er godt å høre stemmen hennes etter så mange år.

«Men grunnen til at du ringer?» spør hun.

«Ja....» Han tar en liten pause. «Jeg er på oppdrag akkurat nå. Husker du feriehuset til familien? Jeg er der...på oppdrag altså.»

«Fineste plassen ever, klart jeg husker. Hva skal du der da? Skrive om øya eller?»

«Nei, ikke akkurat selv om det sikkert kommer til å handle litt om øya her også, med bilder og sånn hvertfall, men altså, jeg er der nå med en av norges mest kjente skuespillere og skal intervjue han. Du vet nok hvem han er.»

«Han der Basmo eller noe? Er han der sammen med deg?» Sonja har alltid likt Anders Baasmo Christiansen. Innerst inne trodde Even at hun hadde et crush på han.

«Nei, ikke han. Han er et par år yngre enn meg han jeg er sammen med.»

«Åh....» Sonja blir stille igjen. «Er det Isak?»

«Ja, det er Isak,» bekrefter han.

«Hvordan går det da?» spør hun.

«Det har egentlig ikke gått spesielt bra... helt til i går. Da brast liksom boblen og vi fikk snakka om det som var, det som skjedde mellom oss den gangen. Og så dreide det seg inn på deg.»

Sonja blir veldig stille nå, det er nesten så han tror hun har lagt på.

«Du vet at jeg trodde at jeg visste hva som var best for deg den gangen, ikke sant?»  spør hun etter en liten pause.

«Ja, jeg vet at du ikke ville meg noe vondt, men jeg må vite det alikevel. Holdt du Isak unna meg?»

«Jeg trodde ikke han var bra for deg.» Stemmen hennes brister.

«Føkk, Sonja.» Han er ikke sint på henne lenger så det kommer ut som et sukk, for det eneste han trenger er en bekreftelse på det Isak hadde sagt. Ikke fordi han ikke stolte på at isak hadde sagt sannheten, men fordi han trengte å høre det fra henne også.

«Jeg vet, og jeg er så lei meg for det.» Hun høres oppriktig fortvilet ut. «Jeg prøvde å kontakte Isak senere, jeg sverger. Men jeg tror han hadde blokka nummeret mitt, for jeg kom aldri gjennom når jeg ringte og fikk heller ikke svar på meldingene jeg sendte. Jeg gjorde feil da jeg holdt han unna deg, og det skjønte jeg det øyeblikket du ble deg selv igjen og så hvor vondt du hadde det uten han. Even, jeg prøvde virkelig å gjøre det godt igjen.»

«Men Isak hadde prøvd å ta kontakt med meg også. Hvorfor sa du ingenting om det?»

«Jeg var en idiot og jeg er så lei meg. Jeg skulle si det, men så ble jeg forbanna da du gjorde det slutt med meg på grunn av han. Jeg var sjalu fordi jeg ikke kunne måle meg mot han i dine øyne. Og så trodde jeg helt ærlig at han ikke var bra for deg, fikk deg til å røyke, slutte å ta pillene dine.... Jeg skulle egentlig ha skjønt at det var ting du gjorde for å imponere han, det med røykingen hvertfall. At det ikke var Isak som dro deg med på den dritten der. Men hvorfor sluttet du med medisinene dine? Det kommer jeg aldri til å forstå.»

«Fordi jeg ville være frisk for han, fordi jeg var så idiot at jeg trodde at hvis jeg ikke tok dem, at hvis jeg kunne være uten medisiner så kom Isak til å godta meg.»

«Hvorfor skulle han ikke det da? Herregud, han var jo ikke helt dust eller. Jeg fikk inntrykk av at han var veldig smart og brydde seg voldsomt mye om deg.»

«Fordi han sa noe om moren sin en gang og om at han ikke ville ha psykisk syke i livet sitt...fordi moren hans visstnok er det.»

«Herregud, for en idiotisk ting å si.»

«Ja, egentlig, men han var bare 17 år og hadde opplevd mye dritt hjemme. Han stakk hjemmefra da han var 16 fordi faren etterlot han med en psykisk syk mor, så jeg skjønner det altså på en måte. Han jobber for å endre folks syn på psykisk syke nå forresten, så der har han forandret seg. Er stolt av mora si og det er hun som er daten hans på premierer og slikt. Så Isak har forandra seg.»

«Hvordan var det å se han igjen da? Er han like kjekk som før?» Sonja har en spøkefull tone i stemmen. Even kjenner at han blir varm i kinnene og at han faktisk rødmer.

«Du vet jo hvordan han ser ut. Du leser sikkert Se&Hør og sånn?»

«Jeg har jo sett han der ja, og han har blitt kjekkere enn før etter min mening. Før så var han jo bare en litt hengslete og søt unggutt,men nå er han sånn at til og med jeg kunne tenkt meg han.» Sonja ler inn i røret og Even vet at hun tuller.

«Synd for deg at han aldri kommer til å se i din retning da.» ler Even tilbake.

«Nei, jeg kan egentlig tenke meg det.» Hun blir stille igjen. «Og dere to nå da? Er det den samme kjemien som før. Er han mannen i ditt liv?»

«Det vet jeg ikke....»

«Kom igjen, Even. Du kan ikke komme å si at du ikke liker han lenger?»

«Jeg liker han, mer enn jeg har godt av sikkert og så er det så mye som må fikses mellom oss. Han vil ha meg tilbake sier han, men jeg vet ikke enda. Vi kjenner ikke hverandre lenger, så vi skal bli kjent på nytt. Det har vi sagt hvertfall, så får vi ta det som det kommer.  Men jeg tror ikke jeg klarer å motstå han så lenge for å være helt ærlig.»

«Det var spesielt mellom dere, såpass skjønte jeg jo etterhvert. Jeg håper det ordner seg mellom dere igjen. Og jeg er veldig lei meg for at jeg rota til for dere den gangen.»

«Vi var nok flere om det, så du må ikke ta på deg all skylda for det som skjedde. Jeg føkka opp, Isak føkka opp, du gjorde det og så hadde visst vår kjære Emma en finger med i spillet.» Han legger et ironisk trykk på ordet kjære i sammenheng med Emma.

«Emma?» spør Sonja.

«Ja, hun ja. Hadde visst sagt til Isak at du og jeg hadde flytta sammen.»

«Herregud. Hun var jo så sjalu husker jeg, så det forundrer meg ikke. Utrolig bitchy gjort av henne da. Men vi to var nok ikke klar for det steget.»

«Nei, vi var nok ikke det...men jeg er glad for tiden vi hadde sammen uansett. Du stilte alltid opp og dømte meg aldri. Var der for meg alltid når jeg hadde det som verst.»

«Så fint sagt av deg, Even.» Hun høres litt rørt ut nå. «Du betydde så mye for meg, og jeg er så utrolig lei meg for at jeg blandet meg inn mellom deg og Isak. Han hadde nok vært bra for deg han også.»

«Jeg tror nok han hadde det, etterhvert, hvis vi hadde klart å fikse det den gangen.»

«Jeg håper det ordner seg for dere nå. Jeg vil at du skal ha det bra. Det er det jeg alltid har villet....Men du, jeg må stikke nå. Jeg er på jobb og har en del å fikse før neste avgang. Lykke til med Isak da. Forventer å se dere sammen på forsiden av Se&Hør snart.» Sonja ler igjen.

«Takk Sonja. Jeg håper vi slipper forsider og sånn, men ellers håper nok jeg også at vi kan ordne opp mellom oss.... Det var godt å snakke med deg igjen.»

«Det samme. Hils Isak da, og si at jeg er veldig lei meg. Og du, bare ring igjen hvis det er noe, eller om du bare vil prate. Jeg savner deg innimellom.»

«Jeg også, savner deg litt.....» De ler igjen.

«Hadet bra, Even.»          

«Hadet Sonja. Takk for at du tok deg tid.»

«Alltid.»

Så legger hun på og han sitter igjen med stillheten og måkeskrik.

Helt til han hører bare føtter tasse bak seg. Isak har våknet og setter seg ved siden av han.

«Shit altså,» ler han. «Den siste  filmen vi så må ha vært dødsens kjedelig. Jeg sovna visst midt uti. Elendig skuespill sikkert.» Han ser litt flau ut. Flau og fin, søvndrukken med håret i en floke på den siden han har ligget på.

«Jeg synes den var bra jeg, og den ene skuespilleren var faktisk dritgod.»

«Syns du?»

«Ja..hva heter han igjen? Han der mørke med tredagers-skjegget?»

Isak ser storøyd på han, ser litt småskuffa ut og Even ler hjertelig. «Jeg mente deg da vet du. Du er faktisk veldig god på det der, å spille filmer. Blant de beste vil jeg si. Sikker på at du vil gi deg?»

«Ett hundre prosent sikker. Jeg gidder ikke mer, god eller ikke. Nå skal jeg bli verdens beste lege istedet.»

«Jeg tviler ikke.» Even ser på han med glimt i øyet og Isak smiler tilbake. De ser på hverandre litt sjenerte begge to.

«Skal hilse fra Sonja forresten,» sier Even lett, som om det er den naturligste sak i verden.

«Hæ?»

«Jeg la akkurat på til henne. Måtte snakke med henne igjen etter det du fortalte om i går.»

«Ok....du skjelte vel henne ikke ut, håper jeg?»

«Nei, vi bare snakka. Og så ba hun om unnskyldning. Hun hadde prøvd å få tak i deg etter alt som skjedde, men hun trodde du hadde blokka nummeret hennes.»

«Jeg gjorde det. Blokka og sletta. Hun var bare et fælt minne jeg ville bli kvitt.»

«Det var ikke vondt ment det hun gjorde. Hun trodde hun gjorde det rette....uansett så var det godt å prate med henne.»

«Det tror jeg på.»

«Jeg har ikke snakke med henne siden den vinteren jeg gjorde det slutt med henne, så vi trengte det vi også å prate litt. Jeg tror jeg har litt lyst til å ha kontakt med henne igjen. Hun var åpen for det hvertfall.»

«Ok....» Isak ser litt trist ut igjen, så Even føler han må forklare.

«Jeg vil ikke ha henne tilbake eller noe, men jeg tror hun kan være en god venn. Håper det er greit for deg?» Han ser spørrende bort på Isak.

«Jeg har jo ikke noe med det, og venner får man sikkert aldri nok av.»

«Jeg har ikke så mange, så jeg kan godt trenge fler. Så har jeg jo deg. Vi er venner nå, er vi ikke?»

«Jo, vi er venner.» Isak sukker. «Selv om jeg ikke vet om jeg klarer å _bare_ være venn med deg.»

«Jeg vet det, Isak. Men for nå er vi venner.»

«Det er på en måte litt godt også, for vi starta jo som venner den gangen, gjorde vi ikke?»

«Vi kan late som det,» Even ler «men ingen av oss ville _bare_ være venner da heller. Det kan du innrømme nå, Isak.» Han dulter forsiktig borti skulderen til Isak. Isak rødmer litt. Han har alltid hatt så lett for å rødme.

«Nei, det er sant.»

«Husker du den gangen du spurte om jeg kunne kjøpe øl for deg? Og jeg løy om at jeg hadde glemt leg bare for å få være litt alene med deg.»

«Serr? Løy du om det?»

«Ja, hva trodde du da? Jeg trodde du gjennomskua den løgnen jeg.»

«Nei...men seriøst?»

Even bare ler. «Du gikk fem på den. Jeg ville bare prøve å bli kjent med deg, så det var en uskyldig løgn.»

«Var det mer du løy om også?»

«Nei, Isak. jeg løy ikke for deg. Jeg bare holdt tilbake litt av sannheten om meg selv, noe jeg ikke skulle gjort.»

«Nei.... men du vet at du kan fortelle meg ting, ikke sant?»

«Jeg vet....»

«Kan vi ikke ha en Even-dag i dag da? Blir bare kjedelig hvis jeg skal snakke om meg selv hele tiden.» Isak smiler det litt skjeve smilet sitt, det som får smilehullene hans til å komme fram på det ene kinnet. Det smilet som får Evens hjerte til å danse inne i brystet hans. «Hva skjedde med at du søkte overføring til Nissen forresten?»

Og Even forteller. Han vil ikke skjule noe mer. Han forteller om den maniske episoden som fikk han til å kysse Mikael, om at han pugget koranen på arabisk, om de tingene han posta på facebook-veggen til Bakka-revyen, om at han trakk seg unna vennene han hadde fra Bakka, Elias og gjengen. Om skammen og fraværet som gjorde at han måtte gå om tredjeåret og ville bytte skole. Forteller at han kjente Sana fra før ettersom hun er Elias sin søster. Men at Sana, fin som hun er, lot som ingenting da han begynte på Nissen. Ville tydeligvis vente til Even var klar. Han forteller også om selvmordsforsøket og tiden etterpå.

Isak ser ut som han er på bristepunktet når han hører om dette for første gang. Han holder pusten og ser uendelig trist ut.

Men Even vil ikke at han skal sørge over Evens fortid, så han bare fortsetter å snakke. Lar ikke Isak avbryte selv om han ser at han har lyst.

Han forteller om Yousef som tok det fryktelig hardt, så hardt at han sluttet å tro på Allah etterpå, om tiden han valgte å holde seg unna kompisene og om den tiden de sakte begynte å vende tilbake til hverandre igjen og at de nå var like gode venner som før.

Isak vet litt, men ikke alt. Han vet om Mikael selvfølgelig, og Mutta. Han kjenner  jo Sana og har møtt Elias. Han har også møtt Yousef som nå er gift med Sana, men han har aldri sett Even sammen med dem, ikke en gang i bryllupet til Sana og Yousef. Isak spør om det, hvorfor Even ikke var der. «Jeg ble invitert, men var ikke helt klar for å treffe alle enda. Så visste jeg at du kom, og da kunne jeg ikke.» Han bebreider ikke Isak for at han var så feig den gangen. Han bebreider kun seg selv for at han gikk glipp av bryllupet deres.

«Jeg tok bryllupsbildene deres da, så jeg fikk sett dem og vært litt sammen med dem den dagen.»

«De er flotte de bildene da. Jeg ante ikke at det var du som tok dem.»

«Jo, det var meg.» Even ser på Isak igjen med et lite smil. «Så livet var ikke så lett for meg den gangen, og derfor var det så vanskelig å fortelle deg om all den der shitten som er meg.»

«Du må _aldri_ snakke så nedsettende om deg selv igjen, Even. Du er ikke sykdommen din, det håper jeg du forstår. Og om du har gjort, eller gjør ting du ikke helt kan kontrollere, så aldri snakk deg ned på den måten igjen.»

«Jeg skal prøve å la være.»

Men det er ikke alltid lett, når livet hans har vært litt berg og dalbane innimellom,med maniske episoder som har pushet mennesker vekk fra han eller mennesker han har valgt å trekke seg bort fra i skam. Og depresjoner der han har vært avhengig av andres godhet og omtanke. Avhengig av at andre tok seg av han. Han er usikker på om han vil dra Isak inn i dette, selv om alt går mye bedre med han nå og han ikke har hatt en manisk episode på over to år. Men melankolien kan fortsatt henge i han, skylle over han som en iskald dusj selv om den ikke trekker han helt ned til det laveste punktet i depresjonen.

«Jeg vet hva du tenker,» sier Isak og avbryter tankespinnet hans. «At du ikke vil at jeg skal oppleve dette. Og selvfølgelig vil jeg ikke det, for jeg vil at du skal ha det bra, men jeg kommer til å takle det. Bare så du vet det. Om det skulle skje noe med deg igjen, så kommer jeg ikke til å løpe med halen mellom beina, selv om vi _bare_ er venner.»

«Det tror jeg. Lille Isak har blitt voksen.» Spøker Even.

«Lille? Jeg var da ikke liten? Du så ikke på meg som et barn akkurat.» Blikket til Isak er litt mørkere nå, pupillene er utvidet. Ikke fordi han er irritert, men det er som om han tenker på ting de brukte å gjøre i dusjen, sex på Plaza og Even naken og åpen under seg. Even svelger hardt, blir tørr i munnen på tanken. Han har ikke hatt sex med noen gutt siden den gangen og rister av seg tanken når han lurer på hvor mye mer erfaring Isak har fått etterpå. Isak, som nå ser på han med et fornøyd halvsmil igjen, akkurat som han vet hva Even tenker igjen.

«Vi var jo egentlig bare barn,» kommer det stille fra Even.

«I alder kanskje ja, men ikke i hodet, for vi hadde begge opplevd ting som gjorde oss litt mer voksne enn andre på samme alder.»

Even kjenner at han liker det, å sitte her med Isak. Være fortrolig og åpen her på trappa til mormor. Trappa som nesten har blitt det eneste solide de kan klamre seg fast til idet de nærmer seg hverandre på nytt. Der er godt å le og kjenne på en lettere stemning. «Det har du rett i, lille Isak,» spøker han og dulter til Isak med skulderen igjen. Isak dulter tilbake. «Dust,» sier han.

Så blir de stille igjen, men ikke noen klein eller ubehagelig stillhet. Det er som roen har fyllt dem begge der de sitter ved siden av hverandre og ser utover det blikkstille havet som glitrer i sola. Hører på måkeskrik og en og annen forsiktig båre som treffer berget ikke så langt unna.

«Tror du at man noen ganger møter mennesker som endrer hele livet deres? At noen bare kommer inn i livet ditt og snur opp ned på alt, får deg til å vri hjernen din slik at du vil vite absolutt alt om dette mennesket,  ville bli til en bedre person, får deg til å innse ting om deg selv som du ikke har villet akseptere og er redd for at det du innser gjør at andre ikke vil akseptere deg. At noen opplevelser og personer endrer hele deg?» spør Isak etter en stund.

«Det er klart jeg gjør,»svarer Even. «Jeg har jo opplevd det der før, flere ganger.» Han kjenner igjen Isak nå. Isak som tømmer ut alle tankene sine, alle små ting han funderer på og utfordrer Even til å tenke på det samme, kanskje for å høre om han tenker likt. Sånn var Isak den gangen også og det er så godt å få se glimt av gamle Isak. Det er nesten så han kan høre Isak snakke om alle de parallelle universene som eksisterer, som et ekko fra fortiden.

«Bra. For da skjønner du hva jeg mener når jeg sier at du er den personen i mitt liv. Den som har fått meg til å endre meg og akseptere meg som den jeg er, som fikk meg til å innse at det ikke er farlig å være meg, at det ikke er farlig å like gutter istedet for jenter eller å fortelle om det til andre. Og den som har fått meg til å være mer aksepterende ovenfor andre. Bare sånn at du skal forstå litt om hvorfor jeg ikke vil at du skal snakke nedstettende om deg selv igjen. For at du skal vite hvor viktig du har vært i livet mitt og hvor viktig jeg fortsatt håper du vil være.»

Even blir stum. Han vet ikke hva han skal si. Han er målløs og fascinert og voldsomt betatt.

Han stirrer bare rett framfor seg med armene hvilende på lårene og tomlene presset sammen, litt på samme måte som han satt den gangen på den gule benken på det første Kosegruppemøtet. For han har så lyst til å gjøre ting med med hendene sine, ting han ikke tør helt enda. Ta Isak i hånda, stryke han over ryggen, over kinnet, holde kinnene hans mellom hendene sine og kysse han dypt, legge hendene sine på lårene hans og bare føle, trekke han inntil seg. Men det må vente. Istedet hvisker han bare fram et «Takk, Isak.»

Isak ser nok hvor påvirket Even er og spøker litt. «Men akkurat det der kan du drite i å skrive om i den avisa di altså,» ler han.

«Vi får se,» blunker Even. «Det der var jo ganske episk sagt av deg egentlig. Kan jeg bruke det om jeg skriver det om litt? Jeg lover at du skal få lese alt før det går i trykken.»

«Det har jeg allerede krevd, så det trenger du ikke å love. Men nå er jeg dritsulten. Jeg _må_ faktisk spise et eller annet.»

«Kan vi ikke spise litt, så tar vi oss en kjøretur etterpå. Så får du sett de fineste plassene på øya her.»

«Vi er tom for øl også forresten. Kan vi stoppe på en butikk og kjøpe mer øl? Jeg får så sinnsykt lyst på øl når det er så varmt.»

«Iskald øl høres digg ut. Da har vi en plan da. Jeg savner å være litt brisen faktisk. Kanskje vi bare skal drite i alt og drikke oss fulle?»

De spiser, og Even skjønner ikke hvordan Isak er så fit og kan trøkke i seg så mye mat. Isak ser gjennom Even igjen og vet nok en gang hva han tenker, bortforklarer matinntaket med høy forbrenning og mye trening. Så snakker han om treningsopplegget sitt, proteiner og diverse, bare så Even kan ha noe mer å skrive om egentlig. At det er viktig for Isak å trene så han holder ut i enkelte scener som krever sterk fysikk, og så vil han se ok ut ettersom han faktisk må vise fram kroppen sin innimellom.

Isak dusjer, får orden på sveisen sin igjen, så kjører de rundt på øya etterpå, stopper ved den fineste plassen Even vet om der ute, ser på fyret som ligger langt borte i horisonten og Isak knipser bilder med kameraet til Even som han har fått låne igjen. Han er faktisk god til det, å ta bilder. De rusler mellom de hvite husene og står en stund ved det lille hvite kapellet som ligger der.

«Jeg kommer til å få sparken etter dette,» sier Even som om det er en sannhet. Han gjør nok ikke det. «Jobb er byttet ut med pleasure liksom.»

«Ikke etter det episke jeg sa før i dag. Det gjør jo liksom hele intervjuet, Isak Valtersen med en dyp utredning. Vedder på at ingen så det komme og sluker avisa etterpå. Dere kommer til å selge så det suser.» Isak ler. «De mente sikkert ikke at du skulle jobbe 24/7? Eller?»

«Jeg aner ikke helt, men jeg får betalt for nesten alle timene jeg er her ute.»

«Det er vel ikke helt lovlig vel å la noen jobbe døgnet rundt?»

«Nei, de forventer nok ikke at jeg skal jobbe døgnet rundt, men heller ikke at jeg skal fly rundt her på øya med deg, tøve rundt og planlegge å drikke meg drita.»

«Jeg har aldri sett deg full før, så det kan bli morsomt.»

«Altså, jeg vet ikke hvor morsom jeg kommer til å bli, for enten så blir jeg sentimental, veldig saklig og skal diskutere. Enten det  eller så finner jeg på masse dritt.»

«Jeg gidder ikke dype diskusjoner, så du bør heller finne på masse dritt.»

«Pass på hva du ønsker deg nå, Isak.» ler Even.

«Nei, føkk it. Vi tar den helt ut. Hvis du begynner å diskutere politikk og sånne greier med meg så kommer jeg til å sovne. Vi fortjener å ha det litt gøy nå, syns du ikke?»

«Jeg tror du bare vil ha meg full jeg, Valtersen,» ler Even.

«Kanskje?» flirer Isak.

De stopper på nærbutikken, tar en handlevogn og går inn. Even har vært her mange ganger før og finner øldisken ganske fort, fyller opp vogna med fire sixpack. Sikkert to sixpack for mye, men de som ikke blir drukket opp kan stå igjen til hans ølglade onkel.

«Liker du reker, Isak? Kanskje vi skal ta det til middag?» spør Even som nå står og ser oppi en fryser full av reker.

«Bare hvis de kommer uten skall, tentakler og sorte øyne.» Isak ser himmelfallen ut. Så han liker ikke reker. Greit å vite.

«Altså, det er _reker_ , ikke romvesen.» sier Even, påtatt oppgitt. «Hva vil du spise da? Vi kan ikke bare drikke øl uten å spise noe. Da blir vi fulle på rekordtid.»

«Ja, okå da, vi kan spise noe, men ikke reker. Ellers så er det samma for meg. Spekemat og potetsalat kanskje? Det er for varmt for kjøttkaker med saus og sånn uansett i dag.»

Før de får bestemt seg kommer det en eldre dame bort til dem. Hun har en lys rosa ermeløs kjole på seg, ruller i håret som er dekt av et like rosa chiffonskjerf. Håret hennes er grått og ansiktet furet. Hun ser egentlig hyggelig ut.

«Men herregud, e det itj hainn Even da?» utbryter hun. «Så lang du ha blitt. Tenk at æ skoill opplev å få sjå dæ som vaksin kar. E det bror din du har med dæ? Æ vesst itj at a Liv hadd _to_ sønne æ nei, så kjekke karra da.» ler hun og klapper hendene sammen.

Isak får et kraftig hosteanfall og ser ut som han er i ferd med å eksplodere i krampelatter. Even også for den del, men klarer å forholde seg rolig. Så går det en liten djevel i han. Broren hans liksom.

«Nei, dette er Isak. Han er ekskjæresten min. Jeg har dessverre ingen bror.»

Den eldre damen vet ikke helt hva hun skal si etter dette, men ser litt paff ut, mildt sagt.

«Ja ja, det e jo så moderne me sånn homosexualitet ferr tia. Det fantes itj når æ va ung. Men tia forandre jo sæ, så man må jo bare godta det som skjer me verden.»

«Ikke sant?» sier Even, overdrevent høflig. «Jeg er ikke homofil da, men hvis du husker fetteren min, Hans Arne, så er han det. Han bor i Trondheim med mann og to barn.»

Isak ser fortsatt ut som han holder på eksplodere av innstengt latter. På merkelig vis klarer han å holde den tilbake. Må være skuespillerevnene som gjør det.

«Sei du det ja. Ja ja, hainn om det. Så den fine guten vart homo han ja. Nei, æ får skynd mæ heim, hainn Arthur skoill skræll potet mens æ handla, så æ får færra heim å byinn med meddan. Du husse vel på`n Arthur?» Den litt eldre damen er rød i ansiktet, babler og vet ikke hvor hun skal se før hun begynner å fylle opp en pose med potet for å aktivisere hendene sine, selv om Arthur angivelig står hjemme og skreller potetene de skal ha til middag.

Og nei, Even husker faktisk ikke på Arthur, og han aner ikke hvem han står å snakker med nå heller for å være helt ærlig. Men sånn har det alltid vært her ute. Alltid gjenkjent som sønn av sin mor, eller barnebarnet til sin mormor for alle de her ute som husker dem, og han var sikkert i slekt med de fleste som stoppet for å mimre litt.

«Va trivelig å træff dæ hvertfaill, Even. Du får hæls a Liv. Leng sia æ har sjitt a no.»  Hun blir enda rødere når Isak, som har gått seg en liten runde på egen hånd i butikken kommer tilbake med en pakke kondomer som han legger oppi handlevogna deres. Han blunker til Even og til den eldre damen. «Man vet jo aldri liksom.»

«Var hyggelig å treffe deg også,» vinker Even. «Du får hilse Arthur fra oss.» Han er bevisst på det med å si _oss_ , for å kanskje sjokkere Arthur litt også.

Og der har deres morsomme kveld startet. Det skal bli lett å bli full og litt gæærn akkurat nå kjenner Even, og Isak slipper endelig ut latteren i små doser mens han holder hendene for munnen, sikkert litt redd for at den eldre damen skal høre at de ler av henne bak ryggen hennes.

De kjører tilbake og den gode stemningen har ikke forlatt dem. Isak hadde hengt tilbake kondomene igjen og sett på Even litt spørrende mens han gjorde det. Even hadde ikke kommentert det. De trengte ikke dem uansett. Ikke i kveld hvertfall.

Men uansett så er stemninga bra, men Even burde skjønt at spekemat kanskje ikke var verdens beste ide for en fyr som han som ikke er vant til å drikke så mye øl lenger. For det er utrolig hvor tørst man blir av spekemat.

De sitter ute ved det gamle plastbordet til mormor som står under et tre i hagen. Isak har funnet fram spillelista si på Spotify og har utvidet reportoaret fra tidligere. Det er ikke bare N.W.A og Snoop Dogg lenger. Og så synger han. Isak synger, og _kan_ virkelig å synge. Det er enda en ny ting Even lærer om han. Han har en klar og sterk stemme med en ørliten vibrato. Selv om det er fyllesynging, så er det veldig fint å høre på. Even er småfull, men han hører virkelig at Isak er flink.

 _“…When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
_And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
_Oh, I hold you for a million years_  
_To make you feel my love_

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_  
_But I will never do you wrong_  
_I've known it from the moment that we met_  
_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

_I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue_  
_And I'd go crawling down the avenue_  
_No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do_  
_To make you feel my love….”_

 

Fascinerende og flink, og Even blir mer betatt enn tidligere på dagen. Kanskje har ølen han har drukket vært med på å bidra til det, men akkurat nå klarer han ikke å rive blikket vekk fra Isak. Han vet ikke om han har valgt sangen med hensikt, men teksten gjør noe med Even. Isak selv sitter med øynene lukket og synger, og legger ikke merke til at Even stirrer på han. Det er som om han er i sin egen lille verden. Ikke før sangen er ferdig åpner han øynene igjen og møter Evens intense blikk.

«Hva?» spør han, mens en lett rødme stiger opp til kinnene hans.

«Jeg visste ikke at du kunne å synge.» sier Even måpende. «Og Adele liksom? Hva har skjedd med Isak Valtersen?»

«Kan og kan....syng med den stemmen du har liksom,» fleiper Isak.  «Dessuten er det ikke Adele, det er Bob Dylan.»

«Ja ja, whatever, Adele eller Dylan. Du er uansett dritgod. Du kan godt synge mer altså.»

«Nei, nå er det nok synging. Skål da, Even. Skål for småhomofobe kjerringer som blir satt litt på plass når de møter realiteten, at vi lever nå og ikke før i tiden, at vi er venner igjen, for at jeg slapp å tygge på seige reker til middag og for den flotte plassen her.» Isak snøvler ørlite når han snakker, og så ler han. Den herlige og hjertelige latteren sin som Even har savna mens de har vært her ute. Den han har savna i mange år.

«Skål Isak, for at verden går framover.»

«Word, Even.»

«Hyggelig å bli full med deg,» flirer Even.

«Takk det samme du. Jeg venter bare på all dritten du bruker å finne på i fylla jeg nå.» Isaks blikk er utfordrende.

«Jeg må bli fullere først. Hva synes du om Norges klimapolitikk da, Isak?» Even er helt alvorlig når han spør. Det er ment som en spøk.

«Helt ærlig, så driter jeg i det akkurat nå. Her ute er klimaet bra akkurat nå, så det får være mitt standpunkt i den diskusjonen. Skriv gjerne det i avisa di. _Vil_ du at jeg skal sovne eller?» Isak lukker øynenen og later som han snorker. Even ler så han holder på å falle av den gamle, vinglete plaststolen. Herregud som han trengte å le nå, etter alle de tunge dagene som har vært. Og Isak har humor, helt vanvittig teit humor, men Even elsker det. Elsker at de sitter på hver sin plaststol nesten rett ved havet og ler som to fjortisjenter på fyllefest. Isak har allerede drukket seks øl og Even fire, så de er mer enn godfulle akkurat nå.

Isak løper opp trappa for å hente mer øl, og Even sverger på at han hører han si at han skal raide barskapet.

 Et ikke-eksisterende barskap.

Even hadde sett mormor drikke en eneste gang, på julaften et år, og da hadde hun blitt veldig fnisete av et halvt glass vin. Men herregud, de hadde igjen 14 øl, så det fikk holde.

Isak svaier litt og fniser når han kommer tilbake med resten av ølen deres.

Det begynner å bli litt kjølig og knotten har kommet fram, så de setter seg i fjæresteinene og tenner et bål. Det er sikkert ikke det lureste å sitte så nært havet når de er så påvirket av alkohol, men akkurat nå driter Even i det.  Han kjenner hvordan han slapper av, hvordan angsten har sluppet taket og at han flyter med den gode følelsen alkoholen har gitt han.

Han er i ekstremt godt humør. De ler av de dummeste ting, sender fyllemeldinger til Jonas og Magnus, tar selfier med alle rare snapchatfiltre og sender til Elias, Mutta og Mikael. Isak legger ut et bilde av dem på sin offentlige Insta også og det hagler inn med likes. «Fansen liker deg også, Even.» fniser han.

Even vet at han ikke er så høytydelig angående det med fansen, men er takknemlig for dem uansett.

Even må pisse, noe så voldsomt også. Han stiller seg opp for å pisse rett i havet. Han svaier. Han har sju øl innabords nå, og det er mer enn han har drukket det siste året til sammen. Han er dritings og vet at dette ikke er så smart å stå sånn å svaie rett ved vannkanten. Men som ved et under går det bra. Han holder på å falle på bålet når han går tilbake. Isak sitter med mobilen sin og blar fram nye sanger på Spotify som han gauler fram. Det er ikke vakker sang lenger, men skrål og Even synes det er hysterisk morsomt. Han priser høyere makter for at feriegjestene i det nærmeste huset ikke er der akkurat nå.

Han setter seg ved siden av Isak og prøver å nappe telefonen ut av hendene hans, for nå vil han bestemme musikken. Og Isak lar han. Så han finner fram Gabrielle og Nattergal, for den sangen har alltid minnet han om Isak på et eller annet merkelig vis. Han begynner å mime sangen mot Isak, og Isak ser på han med sånn varme i blikket at Even nesten tror han er edru igjen.

«Gabrielle har alltid minnet meg om deg,» sier Isak alvorlig. «Husker du da du danset rundt og sang Gabrielle til meg på kjøkkenet i kollektivet?»

Klart Even husker. Han var så forelska i Isak og kunne ikke tro at han sto der sammen med verdens fineste gutt på kjøkkenet hans og mekka frokost til han. Det virker som det er hundre år siden han hadde hatt sitt livs lykkeligste øyeblikk. Men på en måte hadde den morgenen vært begynnelsen på slutten. De hadde vært så glade, Isak fortsatt litt usikker og stilte spørsmål om Sonja. Det han ikke skjønte da var at han var på vei inn i en manisk episode. På god vei også. Isak trodde nok at han bare var ekstremt lykkelig for at de endelig var sammen.

De sitter en stund og ser på hverandre. Fortsatt fulle, men med et annet alvor i blikket enn i sta. Og Even vet at han aldri kan la Isak gå igjen. Akkurat i dette øyeblikket. Kanskje kommer han til å angre i morgen. Han tror egentlig ikke det.  

 _Isak, Isak, Isak_ synger hjertet hans akkurat i det han flytter seg nærmere Isak, så nært som han kan få han akkurat nå. Stryker en tommel over kinnet hans,over leppene hans, legger en arm rolig bak på korsryggen hans, trekker han nærmere.

Så  kysser han Isak ømt på munnen.  

Det er ikke desperat som det var den dagen på stranden. Det er rolig og kjærlig, fyllt med innestengte følelser som vil ut igjen og være fri, fyllt av håp om en ny framtid. Og han kjenner at Isak smiler mot leppene hans.

«Hvor full er du egentlig nå, Even?» spør han lattermildt.

«Jeg er drita.» ler Even. «Men ikke så full at jeg ikke vet hva jeg gjør. Jeg vil dette, Isak. Bare ti stille litt så jeg får kysse deg igjen.»

«Okå,» Isak ler også, og så kysser de igjen. Mer intenst og desperat denne gangen. Armene deres klynger seg rundt hverandre og det er som om de vil ta igjen alle tapte kyss de har gått glipp av alle disse årene uten hverandre. Det er hender under t-skjorter og hender som stryker over lår og under shortser. Det er gåsehud og fingre på bare armer.

Helt til Isak vrir seg litt unna. Det virker som han har blitt nesten helt edru.

«Jeg vil at du skal være sikker, Even, så det er kanskje ikke så lurt akkurat nå.... Ikke når vi er så fulle.»

Even rykker litt tilbake. Isak har rett. Han har vært for impulsiv og latt alkoholen tatt styringen over kroppen sin. Han kjenner på den ekle angstfølelsen i magen igjen og føler at han har virkelig slått til med fylledritten sin, den han lovte at Isak skulle få oppleve. «Men jeg er jo sikker,» sier han litt skuffet og stille.

«Even....ikke bli sånn da. Du vet jo at jeg vil, jeg vil så gjerne, men det blir ikke riktig akkurat nå. Hvis jeg får så vil jeg gjerne sove sammen med deg i natt. Kan jeg det? Bare sove?» Isak smiler og virker ikke skremt.

«Klart du kan det. Vi kan bare sove sammen.» Even sukker litt, letta over at han ikke har skremt bort Isak med impulsiviteten sin igjen og egentlig litt letta over at de bare skal sove. Han tror ikke han er helt klar for mer akkurat nå selv om han har lyst, noe boneren hans er et tydelig tegn på. Heldigvis har han vid shorts, men Isak må ha kjent det ettersom han så og si hadde vært dratt opp på fanget hans.

«Hva er vi nå da? Bare venner fortsatt?» Isak ser lur ut.

«Jeg hadde håpet på litt mer friends med benefits jeg da.» sier Even og nikker ned mot skrittet sitt.

«Hva faen, Even,» ler Isak. «Ikke mer øl på deg hvertfall.»

«Kom hit da,» sier Even og drar Isak inntil seg igjen. Legger begge armene rundt han og holder han inntil seg. Puster inn Isak-lukten fra håret hans og hjertet hans banker hardt og heftig. Og Isak presser seg mot han.

«Nå sitter vi bare her og ser på stjernene. Her ute uten lyset fra byen kan vi se dem klarere. Og så rer jeg opp til oss på det første rommet rett ved trappa, så sover vi sammen.»

Sommerkvelden er egentlig litt for lys til at de kan se stjernene, men de kan late som.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isak som synger er selvsagt inspirert av Tarjei som synger nydelig ❤️
> 
> Håper ingen ble skuffet over at kondomene ble hengt på plass ;) Men det er jo meg som skriver, og jeg bruker ikke å dra det så langt :)
> 
> Så har planen min endret seg selvfølgelig, for egentlig skulle det bli litt mer heavy en stund framover, men jeg klaaaaarte ikke :'(


	9. Dag 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, wow og atter wow for fantastisk fine tilbakemeldinger på forrige kapittel❤️❤️❤️Kudos og kommentarer betyr ALT! Både de jeg får her inne og på Jodel❤️❤️❤️ For ja, jeg har oppdaga Jodel :)  
> Beklager også den lange ventetida. Har vært litt travel, ligget ti dager rett ut mens influensaen har hjerjet i kroppen min, pluss at jeg har flikka, klipt og limt så mye på dette kapittelet, og blir egentlig aldri fornøyd, men nå tar jeg sats og poster.

Det er nesten  uvirkelig å våkne opp dagen etter. Isak ligger klistra inntil han, han ligger på magen med hodet dypt ned i puta og den myke nesen hans er klemt litt ned i den. Hånden han har under ansiktet sitt spriker  litt med fingrene,  den andre ligger lett rundt håndleddet  til Even, som om Isak måtte ha et håndfast bevis  - også i søvne - på at Even var der sammen med han. Isaks hår har krøllet seg i nakken og rundt ørene hans. Lufta er varm rundt dem, så han har svettet litt. De har delt på ei dyne selv om Even hadde ordna med to. De hadde det sånn før også, de delte alltid dyne. Hver sin pute, men lå alltid under samme dyne som egentlig var for liten for to halvvoksne gutter. Så han kan nesten ikke tro at han ligger her nå ved siden av den vakreste gutten i verden. Håret ligger som en glorie rundt Isaks hode, opplyst av sola utenfor vinduet, munnen halvåpen, øynene lukket. Hvis engler finnes, så er Even sikker på at de ser akkurat sånn ut.

 

De hadde sluttet å drikke etter at sola hadde gått ned, bare sittet der og holdt rundt hverandre og prøvd å se etter stjerner som aldri kom. Isak med hodet på skuldra til Even, ei arm slengt over den andre skuldra hans. Even med sin arm rundt midja til Isak. De hadde sett på hverandre, beundret den andre og smilene de sendte hverandre sa egentlig alt.

Even greide ikke dra med seg Isak oppi senga til mormor. Ikke fordi det var en mann, men fordi han heller ikke kunne dratt med seg en dame opp i den senga heller av respekt for sin litt kyske, strenge men dog så snille mormor. Selv om hun hadde vært død i mange år og Even ikke trodde at hun fulgte med på hva som foregikk lenger, men respekt skulle han alltid vise henne. Så han reide opp i den eneste dobbeltsenga i huset. Her skulle han sove med Isak.

Så de sov... for nå. Hvisket små ord til hverandre før de sovnet, han med hodet til Isak oppå den nakne brystkassa si.

Even visste ikke hva de var nå. Det var noe de også måtte snakke om.  Var de kjærester igjen? Venner som kyssa og sov i samme seng?

Begge hadde forandret  seg. Isak var sterk, voksen og visste hva han ville. Han var åpen og ærlig, og den litt gretne tenåringen hadde forlatt han, selv om Even kunne se spor etter denne Isak innimellom i øynene hans, når han kastet grønne lyn med dem.

Even var ikke helt der enda, fikk ikke til å åpne seg helt, selv om det egentlig lå klart for han hva han ville med Isak. Isak var for dyrebar til å sløses bort igjen, men så var det å få sagt det. Når ble han så feig egentlig? Da han hadde lagt seg etter Isak den gangen han var 19 år, hadde han vært desperat og gjort alt han kunne for å være nær, for å bli kjent og for å endelig få kysse og smake på. Nå følte han seg mer som en usikker tenåring enn den gangen. _Selv_ om Isak var sterk, voksen og hadde gjort klart hva han ville. Han ville ha Even tilbake.

Og Even vil ha Isak, men det er så skremmende stort og all usikkerheten, sorgen og tapet fra fortiden ligger der og ulmer i bakhodet hans nesten konstant. Selv om han stoler på Isak.

Isak som rører litt på seg i søvne og er i ferd med å våkne. Even tar ikke øynene vekk fra han selv om han sikkert ser ut som en stalker der han ligger med hodet hvilende på albuen og bare ser.

Når Isak åpner øynene den morgene blir han møtt av Even sine blå. Han smiler og begraver ansiktet lenger ned i puta og rødmer.

«Shit.» ler han. «Hvor fulle var vi egentlig i går? Det føles som om hodet mitt skal deles i to, og magen min vil helst at jeg ikke rører på meg.»

Even bare stryker han over kinnet, over de mørke øyenbryna. «Jeg har i hvert fall ikke vært så full på flere år.»

«Husker du alt da?» spør Isak.

«Jeg husker absolutt alt. Jeg husker at du sang, at vi spilte Gabrielle, at jeg holdt på å falle på havet, og etterpå på bålet....og så husker jeg at vi kysset....»

«Angrer du på det eller?»

«På hva da? At vi spilte Gabrielle?» Even føler for å erte litt. Isak bare grynter litt oppgitt og begraver hodet lenger ned i puta.

«På det siste du sa, dust.»

«Jeg angrer nå når du kaller meg for dust.»

«Dust.» Isak ler igjen. «Men sånn helt serr, angrer du?»

«Nei, jeg angrer ikke... Du da?»

«Jeg angrer bare på at jeg drakk så sinnsykt mye.»

«Vi skulle sikkert ikke ha drukket så mye, men herregud....»

Mer rekker han ikke å si før Isak drar han ned mot seg og kysser han hardt. Han rekker nesten ikke å reagere før det er over.

Men i dag bare smiler han. Kjenner ikke panikken som han kjente den dagen på stranda, fordi dette er så riktig.

«Du smiler,» sier Isak. «Betyr det at du er glad for dette?» Han gestikulerer litt med hånda mellom dem.

«Jeg er veldig glad akkurat nå. Jeg trodde aldri at jeg skulle våkne sammen med deg igjen.»

«Ikke jeg heller, for å være helt ærlig. Jeg har følt meg som en desperat fyr som la meg etter en som ikke ville ha meg, men jeg måtte bare prøve. Hadde ikke noe valg lissom. Det er jo _deg_.»

«Hva tenkte du egentlig da du så meg den første dagen din her?»

«Hva jeg tenkte... Jeg vet ikke. Husker ikke helt. Tror hjernen min kollapsa akkurat der og da. Først ville jeg sikkert bare snu, men så trodde jeg at jeg kunne unngå deg og glodde etter han der journalistduden som skulle møte meg. Og da jeg fikk vite at det var deg, så var det for seint, jeg kunne ikke snu da.»

«Og etterpå da?»

«Da ble jeg jo glad for at det var deg. Tenkte at om ikke annet så kunne jeg få forklare meg. At vi to endelig fikk prata sammen. Selv om de første dagene her var jævlige.»

«De var det... Unnskyld for det.»

«Nå er vi to som har skylda for det også, så du trenger ikke å be om unnskyldning, Even.»

«Nei....»

«Nei.»

Even må kysse Isak igjen. Det er en kraft i ham som ikke klarer å holde han unna lenger. Den kraften har egentlig alltid vært der, bare dyttet vekk noen år på grunn av feil valg, tusen misforståelser og hjelp fra utenforstående.

«Hva var _det_ for da,» spør Isak og smiler fornøyd.

«Det var for at du sang så fint i går, og for at jeg har tenkt litt på teksten til sangen. Var det gjennomtenkt det at du sang akkurat den?»

«Ja, jeg tror det. Jeg har tenkt på den sangen siden vi var på stranda.»

«Fy faen, så hot du var den dagen.»

Isak rødmer litt, men får et annet glimt i øynene. «Så det syns du?»

Han dytter plutselig Even ned i senga og setter seg skrevs over han, drar dyna med seg og trekker den over dem begge. Blikket han ser på Even med er mørkt. Han begynner å kysse han igjen. Først på munnen, så på haka og kjeven. Gnir kinnet sitt mot Evens så skjeggstubber rasper mot hverandre, før han plasserer munnen sin over Even sin igjen, lar tungen sin hvile litt over Evens underleppe før Even kjenner den inne i munnen sin. Han er så tent at han holder på å eksplodere og gnir underlivet sitt opp mot Isaks harde.

«Går vi for fort fram, Even? Du må stoppe meg hvis du synes jeg går for fort fram. Jeg er så glad for å ha deg her hos meg, skjønner du, at vi kan være sånn igjen.»

«Nei, du går ikke for fort fram, herregud Isak.» Even får bare stønnet fram den setningen.

Isak setter seg mellom lårene hans nå, han har spredd dem og og ser på Evens boxerkledde hardhet. Han stryker fingrene lett over før han legger seg inntil, snuser inn duften av ham og kysser, helt til Even kjenner at han drar leppene sine over det harde i Evens boxer, noe som får Even til å skyte hoftene litt oppover. Isak ser opp på han med et glimt i blikket som er både forførende, selvsikkert og fullt av lyst. Han tar tak i den ene hånden til Even og begynner å trekke han opp mot seg.

«Sett deg opp litt a, Even.» Even skjønner ikke helt hva Isak vil, men gjør som han blir bedt om og setter seg på knær foran Isak. Det er Isak, så ingenting er kleint eller ekkelt lenger selv om han føler seg litt sårbar.

Isak står også på knær foran han. Han ser på Even med en sult i blikket som minner om den gang de var sammen før. Han er alvorlig, men øyelokkene er litt senket, pupillene er store og svarte og tunga hans sirkulerer lett i munnen hans før tungespissen kommer så vidt ut fra munnen hans. Lekent og ertende selv om ansiktet er alvorlig. Isak virker ikke nervøs, men litt bestemt. Even er nervøs, men han stoler på Isak. Isak er den første og eneste gutten han har vært sammen med, på alle mulige måter. Og Isak er så vakker. Kinnene er røde av lyst, munnen rød og svulmet etter å ha blitt kysset mye og lenge, øyenvippene er sorte og lange og legger seg litt ned over kinnene hans. Even må ta på, må røre ved han og legger hånda si under kjeven til Isak, mens han stryker tommelen sin over kinnet hans.

«Du er så fin.»  Han lener seg framover og legger pannen sin mot Isak sin, og Isak stryker fingrene like fjærlett som alle berøringer til nå, over Evens lepper.

«Ikke så fin som du,» hvisker Isak. Hendene hans beveger seg nedover kroppen til Even, fortsatt like fjærlett, så lett at Even får frysninger av forventning. Han kysser han lett på halsen, rasper tennene svakt over huden hans, kysser seg nedover og tar den ene brystvorta hans i munnen. Even begynner å skjelve litt. Hendene til Isak beveger seg lenger nedover helt til de finner strikken på boxeren hans.

«Får jeg lov?» spør Isak. Even har mistet stemmen og bare nikker. Alt er så rolig, så fint, som om de har all verdens tid. Det har de egentlig også, all tid i verden til å utforske hverandre på nytt. Han kjenner hendene til Isak på innsiden av boxeren, de legger seg over rumpeballene hans og drar ned boxeren litt mer idet det skjer. Så beveger hendene hans seg litt framover, stryker Even over de smale hoftene, erter litt over lysken før han tar tak i det han vil ha. Han er fortsatt forsiktig og litt spørrende i bevegelsene.

De står på kne panne mot panne igjen og Even holder nesten pusten. «Du kan godt ta på meg også hvis du vil.» Isak sin stemme er ustødig, litt hes og han puster tungt mot munnen til Even. Isaks hånd har begynt å bevege seg litt mer, fram og tilbake over det harde. Selvfølgelig vil Even ta på Isak, på samme måte. Gjøre det godt for han også. Det er det eneste han vil akkurat nå, å ta på Isak på samme måte som Isak tar på han.

Han lirker hånda si forsiktig ned i boxeren til Isak, drar den forsiktig over den ene rumpeballen, legger hånda si der en stund, før han stryker  forsiktig over den og kjenner at huden hans nupper seg under berøringen. Isak puster enda raskere nå. Evens ene hånd blir liggende der, men i et litt hardere grep, mens den andre hånda fører han framover og tar tak i Isak, på samme måte som Isak holder Even. Isak er våt og hard, myk og deilig. Det er kjent det han holder, så veldig kjent og akkurat nå er han lykkeligere enn han har vært på mange år. Han beveger hånda si i samme tempo som Isak. Det er fortsatt ingen hast, selv om Isak stønner svakt og ber en stille bønn om mer.

Etterpå er det ren ekstase, det er lykke, det er intenst, det er kjent, det er Isak.... det er Isak som beveger hendene sine over kroppen hans, lett og samtidig så utrolig perfekt. Det er fingre som finner vei dit de skal, hender som stryker  over bar hud, over brystkasser og det er lepper som leker, kysser og smaker, tenner som rasper forsiktig over brystvorter . Det er kjent, men samtidig ukjent. Tenåringskropper er byttet ut med mer muskler, bredere skuldre.

 

Han husker fortsatt hva Isak liker. «Herregud, Even.....»  nærmest hvisker han, og Even vet at han gjør noe riktig. Isak sine bevegelser blir raskere og pusten blir tyngre. Even bøyer seg fram og kysser han. Det er ukoordinatisk og vått, men det heteste kysset han har kjent på lenge. De beveger seg raskere i hverandres hender, de trenger ikke å røre dem så mye fordi de nesten desperate  i  jakten på utløsning.  De har mistet kontroll over kroppene sine, det er instinkt som har tatt over. Isak har hodet sitt tungt hengende på skulderen til Even og underlivet hans beveger seg raskt i Evens hånd, samtidig som hans egne bevegelser over Even blir raskere. Det kommer ikke til å vare så mye lenger. Han kjenner spenningen i nederste del av magen, kjenner at det rykker til i kroppen hans.  Det er Even som kommer først, i hånda til Isak. I en stjerneeksplosjon. Det gnistrer bak øyelokkene og knærne nærmest svikter under han. Han holder Isak etterpå, klamrer seg nesten fast for å ha noe å støtte seg opp på. Hodet hans hviler tungt på en av Isaks skuldre og Isak blir belønnet med et hardt kyss.

Han må stoppe litt opp en stund, ta seg igjen, før  han bøyer seg nedover, legger seg ned foran Isak, støtter seg opp på albuene,for å ta han i munnen. Han legger leppene sine over Isak og begynner å bevege dem i nesten like rask takt som hånda hans nettopp har gjort. Isak har lagt den ene hånda si i håret til Even, han lugger litt og virker nesten desperat. Han har lent seg litt bakover og har et hardt tak i lakenet bak seg med den andre hånda. Even gjør kinnene sine hule, og bruker tunga si for å gjøre det mer behagelig for Isak. Han liker å føle tyngden av Isak på den. Det tar ikke så lang tid. Isak lager små lyder over han, lyder av nytelse, helt Even kjenner smaken av noe vått ,varmt, litt salt og bittert. Isak skjelver over han og  slipper ut et lite gisp. En helt nydelig liten lyd som Even har hørt før.

Isak nærmest kollapser ned på senga etterpå og Even legger seg ved siden av han, tett inntil. Boxerne er flettet rundt lårene deres og de er svette, klamme og litt klissete, men akkurat nå bryr de seg ikke. De må ha nærhet. De sier ingenting med det samme, bare ser på hverandre og smiler. Hendene stryker over hverandres kropper og ansikt, og ord er egentlig unødvendig.

Isak legger seg på brystkassa til Even, hviler hodet sitt på armene sine og ser opp på han. «Så nå har vi gjort det også.»

«Det har vi.» Even gliser og bøyer seg ned for å kysse Isak, men Isak vrir seg unna.

«Eeeey, ikke kyss meg nå a, du har akkurat hatt munnen full av...»

«Så kresen du har blitt da.» Even ler høyt og prøver å kysse Isak på nytt. Isak som fortsetter å vri seg unna mens Even holder han.

Han tar hånda til Isak og fletter fingrene sine fast i den. «Du har gjort at jeg føler meg litt klissete akkurat nå. Jeg _må_ ta en dusj og få børsta tenna.»

«Tannpuss er lurt etter et så proteinrikt måltid,» fleiper Isak. «Men takk.»

«Hva takker du for?» spør Even forbauset. Han har ikke gjort noe annet enn det som var naturlig. Det hadde føltes helt naturlig.

«For..du vet. Det var sykt digg da.»

«Det var sykt digg,» bekrefter Even. Så blir de stille en liten stund til og bare ser på hverandre mens de smiler.

«Har du ikke hatt noen kjærester, Isak?»

«Serr, Even? Er det det du lurer mest på akkurat nå...etter?» Han vifter med den ledige hånda si mellom dem og ler litt vantro.

«Nei , men jeg vil jo vite alt om deg, så...?»

«Altså, hvis du absolutt vil vite det. Jeg har hatt et par etter deg, men ikke no seriøst. Han ene var bare interessert i meg fordi jeg var et kjent tryne lissom og ble dritsur når jeg ikke tok han med på premierer istedet for mamma. Men mamma og jeg har hatt den tradisjonen, det er vår ting og hun fortjener det mer enn han gjorde. Han ville bare glitre i rampelyset. Jeg er ikke interessert i sånnt, så han var ikke noe for meg. Så var jeg sammen med en som het Julian en kort stund. Han gikk på Nissen også forresten, men han ble for tøffel. Det var nesten bare å knipse, så gjorde han akkurat som jeg ville. Så jeg gadd ikke mer. Håper de er lykkelige uten meg, for jeg kan hvertfall fint leve uten dem.» Isak tenker litt en stund. «Men jeg tror ikke jeg kan være uten deg igjen.»

Even bare trekker han til seg, kysser han i det litt svette håret. «Jeg tror ikke jeg klarer å være uten deg heller.»

Isak smiler og sukker litt «Jeg skulle ønske vi kunne bli her for alltid forresten.»

«Vi kan det...eller ikke alltid da, men jeg har huset i noen uker til. Hvis du vil være her sammen med meg lenger. Jeg må jobbe, men kan fint jobbe herfra.»

Isak sukker. «Jeg kan ikke. Jeg må hjem i morgen.»

«Åh...» Skuffelsen stikker i Even.

«Jeg vil ikke altså, hjem mener jeg, men jeg må. Rekker bare å hjemom en halv dag før jeg må dra igjen. Opp til Lofoten.»

«Hva skal du der?»

«Wrappe opp en film. Noen scener må skytes på nytt, pluss at vi skal filme noen ekstra scener.»

«Hva slags film da?»

«Jeg spiller nynazist av alle ting.» Isak rister svakt på hodet og ler stille. «Egentlig skulle jeg spille homse, men jeg ville utfordre meg selv litt mer og ba om en annen rolle. La noen andre få den gleden av å kline litt med en gutt. Så jeg spiller nynazist, er sånn veldig homofob,rasistisk og all den dritten der, men som må endre syn når barndomsvennen hans, bestekompisen min i filmen kommer ut og blir sammen med en mann. Det sliter og river litt i han der nynazisten. Den kommer til å bli så bra. Den starter med talen til kongen forresten, den der hvor han sier noe om at Norge består av gutter som er glade i gutter, jenter som er glade i jenter åssåvidere. Beste talen ever fra han spør du meg. Men nynazisten, altså meg, hater den selvfølgelig og er rasende over at kongen, symbolet på fedrelandet, kan si noe så diskøsting. Du må se den når den er ferdig, Even»

«Det kommer jeg nok til å gjøre. Men skulle ikke du slutte da?»

«Joa, men jeg må nesten gjøre ferdig det jeg har starta på liksom. Ikke bryte kontrakter. Jeg rekker jo skolen uansett.»

«Blir det medisin?»

«Det blir medisin ja. Selv om hodet har tenkt på mye annet de siste dagene, så blir det medisin. Jeg har bestemt  meg nå.»

«Du kommer til å naile det, det er jeg sikker på.»

«Blir travelt da. Sykt travelt også, men det er verdt det tror jeg.»

«Du kommer til å bli verdens beste lege, og den fineste. Pasientene kommer til å digge deg.»

«Ja, kanskje...men det er litt skummelt å da, å bare gi opp alt jeg har bygd opp nå og starte på noe helt nytt og annerledes.»

«Du kan jo alltid gå tilbake til det du har nå hvis det ikke funker.»

«Nei, jeg skal ikke det, uansett.»

«Men du kommer til å klare det.» Han tar en liten pause. «Vil du sitte på med meg hjem i morgen forresten? Jeg gidder ikke å være her alene, så jeg drar selv i morgen. Eller må du ta fly? Jeg kan kjøre deg til Værnes hvis du må dit.»

«Jeg har booka flybillett ja, men sitter heller på med deg hvis du skal til Oslo. Vi må dra tidlig da, veldig tidlig. Tar det lang tid å kjøre herfra til Oslo?»

«8 timer cirka, uten lange pauser.»

«Det kan gå sånn akkurat. Så da sitter jeg på med deg.»

«Deal, det blir hyggelig med selskap hjemover.» Even bøyer seg ned for å kysse Isak igjen, men Isak vrir seg fortsatt unna, så det kysset blir plassert på kinnet hans  før han reiser seg opp fra senga. «Men nå stikker jeg i dusjen. Dessverre er det ikke plass til deg der sammen med meg,så...»

«Nei, jeg veit.» ler Isak.

Mormor hadde vært ei knøttlita dame og dusjen hennes var fiksa for knøttsmå damer. Ikke lange, voksne menn. Even måtte holde dusjhodet for å få vaska håret. Og den var trang og gammeldags. Mormor hadde ikke hatt bad før på 80-tallet, og det var den samme dusjen som sto der nå også. Før badet kom var det utedo og bading i baljer til et stykke inn på 80-tallet hadde Even blitt fortalt. Da ble spiskammerset omgjort til bad. Litt vanskelig å forestille seg, men sånn hadde mormor altså levd og mora hans vokst opp. Spesielt å tenke på.

Han gjør seg raskt ferdig for Isak står utenfor den låste døra og roper at han må pisse. Even vet ikke hvorfor han har låst egentlig, for det er jo bare de to her og de har lite å skjule for hverandre akkurat nå.

Even går og setter seg på trappa igjen etter at han er ferdig på badet. Han har kun på seg shorts og lar solen varme huden hans og tørke håret. Han føler seg fantastisk. Det han trodde skulle bli verdens verste uke, ble til den beste sånn etterhvert.

Han hører Isak gå inn på kjøkkenet etter at han også har dusjet og begynner å skramle med kopper, åpner og lukker kjøleskapet og klirrer med kopper. Etter en stund kommer han også ut med ett brett med to kaffekopper, to colabokser og et fat med brødskiver og setter seg bak Even, tar omkring han bakfra og legger haka si på hodet hans. Han holder en skive med leverpostei og agurk i den ene hånda.

«Vil du ha eller?» spør han og fører brødskiva opp til Evens munn.

«Du trenger ikke mate meg da.» Even ler en stille latter som han er sikker på at Isak kan kjenne gjennom sin egen kropp. De sitter så nært,så nært.

«Nei, jeg veit. Men vil du ha eller? Du pussa tenna ikke sant?»

«Ja, jeg har pusset tennene, herregud Isak...»  Han er påtatt oppgitt.

Even tar en bit, og så tar Isak en, og slik fortsetter de lattermildt til fatet med brød er tomt.

«Takk for maten da,» sier Even og smiler opp mot Isak.

«Velbekomme, ganger to» Isak blunker til han, drar Even nærmere seg og legger haka på nytt oppå håret til Even. De sitter i stillhet en stund. Even venter bare på at Isak skal ta opp hva slags forhold de har nå, fordi Isak er fortsatt den modige av dem. Venter og venter, men Isak er fortsatt stille.

«Hva tenker du på?» spør Even etter en stund.

«På havet.» svarer Isak.

«På havet?» Even kunne ikke ha ventet seg  et mer uventet svar.

«Visste du for eksempel at 70 % av jordoverflaten er dekt  av sammenhengende vannmasser? Og at saltinnholdet er cirka 3,5 %, og saltet gjør at havvann ikke fryser før det er 2 minusgrader i det?»

«Nei, det visste jeg ikke. Du er bra nerd altså.» Even kan nesten ikke tro sine egne ører. «Fortell mer da. Lær meg mer om havet, Isak.» Han liker å høre stemmen til Isak, han liker å høre Isak fortelle om havet.

«Hvis du vil så. Jeg kan ikke så mye da, men de vet for eksempel ikke helt hvordan vannet på jorden oppsto. Det finnes noen teorier om det da. Vil du høre?» spør han. Even bare nikker, lener seg mer tilbake på Isak som fortsetter berettelsen om havet.

«De fleste går for to eller tre opprinnelige kilder til vann. Noen tror at vannet kommer fra jordens indre som damp som ble frigjort og ble til skyer, og så igjen til regn som øste ned over jorda. Og noen andre tror det er et regn av meteoritter som krasjlandet på jorda mens den var ung og bidro til alt vannet. Eller så kan det komme fra en ring av is som kanskje lå rundt jorda, som en av ringene rundt Saturn du vet, og at den ringen med is ble dratt ned til jorda av jordas gravitasjon. Så smelta den isringen kanskje i atmosfæren og ble til regn og sånn.» Even svarer ikke, han bare lytter, nikker litt svakt innimellom, nyter å sitte sånn tett inntil Isak og bare høre han fortelle.

«Hører du etter eller, Even? Det er egentlig sykt spennende.»

«Jeg hører på deg, jeg liker å høre deg snakke, så jeg hører etter. Det er faktisk spennende, og så er det litt rart at du vet alt dette.»

«Det er kanskje litt rart?» Isak høres litt sjenert ut.

«Du, jeg liker det altså, at du er så smart og kan alt dette.» Even bøyer hodet litt bakover for å se på Isak, så Isak ser at han virkelig mener det. Han blir belønnet med et kyss på panna.

«Fortell om de parallelle universene dine også, vil du det?» spør Even.

Isak smiler ned til han. «Nå er de ikke mine da.»

«Nei, jeg vet, men jeg vil høre mer om det. Finnes det et univers der vi ikke føkka opp så grundig?»

«Det tror jeg, men jeg tror også at det kanskje var meningen at vi skulle føkke opp i dette, for at vi skal kunne sitte sånn som vi gjør nå. At det var meninga i dette universet at vi skulle finne tilbake til hverandre igjen. Alt som _kan_ skje, kommer til å skje og bla bla bla. At vi kanskje kommer sterkere ut av all dritten som har vært oss. Og så finnes det kanskje et univers der ingen blanda seg og vi holdt sammen og holder fortsatt sammen. Kanskje sitter vi på akkurat denne trappa i et annet univers og der jeg snart er lege og du er regissør, bare at trappa er lagd av tre og ikke mur? Det har noe med big bang å gjøre, ursmellen liksom, at den skapte vårt univers som er uendelig stort og at mange tror at det finnes uendelige andre univers også, som er parallelle med det vi er i nå. Jeg vet ikke helt åssen jeg skal forklare det egentlig, for det er litt sånn at jeg ikke forstår det helt selv. Men det er ikke helt sci-fi altså. Albert Einstein trodde på det han også.»

«Ja?»

«Ja, men han brukte fysikkens lover for å forklare det. Og så trodde Stephen Hawking på at det kom til å bli bevist en gang i framtiden at slike multivers finnes.»

«Kloke menn de da. Jeg syntes det var litt skummelt når du fortalte om det før, men det du sa i starten her tok vekk skummelhetsfaktoren.»

«Skummelhetsfaktoren faktisk.»  Isak legger armene sine tettere om Even, smiler og sukker litt. «Du Even?»

«Mhm?»

«Vil du bli med meg på en date?» Isak sier det veldig stille, som om han er redd for å få et nei.

«En date? Nå? Eller når vi kommer hjem?»

«Jeg tenkte mest på akkurat nå. Men gjerne når vi er hjemme igjen begge to også. Vil du eller?» Isak høres plutselig litt nervøs ut.

«Klart jeg vil. Selvfølgelig vil jeg det.»

«Du vil?» Isak høres fortsatt litt usikker ut.

«Isak jeg vil gjerne gå på date med deg.» Even må le av søthetsgraden over Isak akkurat nå. «Hvor skal vi da?»

«Altså, jeg har ikke planlagt noe sånn på stående fot, for det var litt impulsivt egentlig. Har du noen forslag? Sorry altså, men jeg vet jo ikke opp ned på den plassen her.» Han ser unnskyldende ned på Even.

Even  må tenke litt. Det er ikke voldsomt mye på denne øya. Det er et hotell med en restaurant, et kjøpesenter med et par litt ufancy spisesteder og noen få burgerbarer.

«Det er en litt fin restaurant her da. Jeg har aldri vært der, men har hørt at den er bra. Vi kan dra dit. På date.»

«Da kjører du oss dit, så jeg kan ta deg med på date.» Isak ler lykkelig ned i håret til Even. «Bør vi pynte oss tror du?»

«Nesj, jeg tror ikke det. Ikke så veldig hvertfall. Vi kan sikkert bytte om fra shorts å ha på jeans og ei litt ordentlig t-skjorte eller noe.»

«Kan vi sitte her litt til bare? Før vi drar. Det er siste dagen liksom, så jeg må bare nyte plassen her litt mer.»

«Tror du ikke at du får komme tilbake eller?» spør Even.

«Gjør jeg det da? Hva tror du?»

Even tar rundt låret til Isak som er plassert ved siden av han og kysser han på kneet.

«På kneet?»

«Ja, hvorfor ikke? Ville du at jeg skulle kysse deg lengre opp, sånn i retning _mellom_ knærne eller noe?»

«Du altså.» Han kjenner at Isak ler bak seg, fortsatt med haka oppi håret hans og armene liggende over skuldrene og den nakne brystkassa. Han tegner små sirkler med en finger på den nakne huden.  «Senere Even, ikke nå. Nå vil jeg bare sitte her med deg. Men tror du at jeg kan komme tilbake?»

«Du kan komme tilbake.» Even hvisker fram løftet med en klump i halsen og vet at de med det har klargjort en ting. De kommer ikke til å la den andre gå igjen.

«Neste sommer da?» nikker Isak oppi håret hans.

«Neste sommer» bekrefter Even. «Jeg kommer til å få så jævlig sparken, og kommer ikke til å få råd til noen annen ferie uansett.»

«Du, stikk å hent den der opptakeren din, og så hjelper jeg deg. Det er jo derfor jeg er her lissom. Jeg finner på noe du kan skrive om. Jeg driter i om det er sant eller ikke, og så sier jeg  noe episk igjen og så har du naila det. Okå? Kan jo ikke la deg få sparken heller.»

Even snur seg rundt, tar ansiktet til Isak mellom hendene og kysser han, dypt og med alle innestengte følelser som nå må ut. «Har jeg sagt hvor mye jeg digger deg? Hvis ikke så sier jeg det nå. Jeg digger deg.»

Isak ler «Du er så rar. Men jeg liker deg også, selv om du er litt rar. Sånn Even-rar på en måte.» Isak stryker vekk luggen til Even fra øynene hans. Den er litt lang og solbleket i tuppene og håret er tørket i solen. Det er en slags fortrolighet i den handlingen. Så lener han seg mot Even for et nytt kyss og slik blir de sittende en stund, glemmer tid, sted og jobber som må gjøres.

De klarer til slutt å rive seg litt løs fra hverandre og Even begynner å jobbe. Isak forteller sannheter og noen usannheter om seg selv. Om rykter og om forhold, uten å utdype det så veldig. Om familieliv og ønsker for fremtiden. Han forteller om hvorfor han vil bli lege, om sin indre forsker som tenker på så mye rart, som grubler og funderer over hvorfor ting er som de er. Helt til Even tror han har nok til å klare å skrive noen sider til avisen. Han har hvertfall nok bilder som kan fylle ut noen sider.

Isak tar nok en selfie av dem fra trappen, der han har armene rundt Even på nytt og haka si hvilende i håret hans. Han poster det på instagram, men denne gangen sin private. Isakyaki. Det er ett bilde av Even der fra før. Han spiller Fifa på det gamle rommet til Isak i kollektivet, han med Isaks rutete skjorte på seg. Han kan smile litt av det minnet nå.

De er fine sammen, det kan Even se. De passer, de matcher. Ulike på mange måter, men også veldig like. De smiler på bildet, ser glade ut. Veldig ulikt hvordan de var de første dagene her, da alle smil hadde vært falske og påtatte, samtalene kleine og noen hadde endt i tårer og sinne. Han håper de kan være bra for hverandre denne gangen. Han tror de kan være bra for hverandre denne gangen.

Etterpå skifter de og tar på seg klær som ser ok ut. De ser nesten like ut med jeans og hvite t-skjorter. Isak har fortsatt Evens hettejakke. Den har han knytt rundt livet. Så drar de på sin første date siden den skjebnesvangre dagen på Plaza. Den dagen som var begynnelsen på slutten. Men denne daten er en ny begynnelse.

Det er nesten fullt på restauranten, men de finner et bord ute. Isak har på seg solbriller og har tatt på seg jakka og har hetta over hodet, litt redd for å bli gjenkjent.

«Det ser mer mystisk ut nå altså,» ler Even «Ta av deg den hetta. Ingen bryr seg. Du kunne vært kongen og ingen hadde løftet på et øyenlokk. Du hadde sikkert fått litt ekstraservice om du hadde vært han, men de bryr seg ikke så veldig om kjendiser.»

«Sikkert?» spør Isak usikkert.

«Det gikk jo bra den dagen på hotellet, så det går sikkert like bra i dag. Eller er du flau over å bli sett sammen med meg?» Det er ment som en spøk, men Isak tar han alvorlig.

«Jeg kommer aldri til å bli flau over å bli sett sammen med deg. Hvorfor skulle jeg være det?»

«Det var en spøk, Isak. Jeg tror ikke du er det.» Han tar hånda til Isak og leier han mot et av de ledige bordene på plattingen utenfor restauranten. Noen ser på dem når de går forbi, men det er ikke uvennlig. Blikkene er bare nysgjerrige, og om noen kjenner igjen Isak, så later de som ingenting.

De sitter der til sola går ned i havet og farger det rødt, prater om alt og ingenting, snakker ikke om fremtiden, men vil bare nyte det de har akkurat nå. I morgen skal de skilles og det blir lenge til de får se hverandre igjen, så de litt mer alvorlige samtalene får vente.

Isak ligger på nytt ved siden av Even denne kvelden. De har rydda og vaska etter de kom hjem, gjort klart huset til de som skulle bruke det etter dem. Byttet sengetøy på rommene som nå står ubrukte og ligger side ved side, ansikt mot ansikt i senga de sovna i natta før. De er trøtte og burde sove, men blir liggende våkne en stund. Kysser litt og stryker hverandre over ansiktet.

«Jeg vil ikke dra herfra,» hvisker Isak. «Jeg vil _virkelig_ ikke dra.»

«Jeg vet, men vi må nesten...»

«Føkk den filmen. Hadde det ikke vært for det, kunne jeg ha vært her lenger. Lover du at du venter på meg i Oslo til jeg kommer tilbake.» Isak høres lei seg ut, litt redd og litt desperat. «Lov meg det, Even.»

Even vet ikke hva han kan gjøre for å få Isak til å føle seg bedre, annet enn å stryke han over øyenbrynene, nedover kinnene og hviske at han lover det, at han skal vente. Han kjenner at Isak blir roligere, pusten blir tyngre og så sovner han.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Moonpatch for retting av skrivefeil i første del, for å forklare meg hva garpe-genetiv er (Noe jeg fortsatt er usikker på om jeg forstår hva er?) og for innspill. Jeg har stått litt fast, for å si det mildt, så all hjelp og oppmuntring har vært veldig nyttig.


	10. Hjemover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snart en måned siden sist....Håper noen fortsatt orker å lese, og at denne ikke er helt gitt opp. Jeg har holdt på med dette kapittelet siden påske, og har hatt skikkelig skrivesperre. Og så er det ganske angstfyllt å poste noe i grunnen, hvertfall når man selv aldri blir fornøyd med det man skriver.
> 
> Takk for alle fine kommentarer på forrige kapittel <3 Hadde det ikke vært for dem, og litt oppmuntrende etterlysning i kommentarfeltet her, og på Jodel, så hadde det kanskje tatt lenger tid. 
> 
> Dere er fine lesere å ha <3

De forsov seg. Selvfølgelig forsov de seg. Nå løp de rundt hverandre, slengte ting i bager, rev av sengetøy som måtte vaskes og henges opp til tørk før de dro, mat måtte pakkes ned og de hadde sånn cirka 8 timer i bil foran seg.

Isak virker sur, og Even vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre med det. Han hadde aldri sett Isak sur. Han har hørt Isak stille krav, både her ute og i den korte tiden de hadde hatt sammen før, men han hadde aldri sett Isak sur. Irritert ja, men aldri alvorlig irritert og da hadde det vært mest på Eskild.

Så han blir stående med armene langs siden og bare se på den tornadoen som nå er Isak. Han traver rundt, opp og ned trappa, slenger klær i bagen sin, tygger hurtig på ei brødskive, svelger unna med Fanta av alle ting og virker stressa. Even vet ikke helt hva han skal gjøre med en småsur Isak. Så han gjør det beste han kan, han stopper Isak idet han farer forbi med bagen sin, tar tak i han og slår armene rundt han, tvinger Isak til å stoppe opp et øyeblikk.  Han er stiv som en påle i armene til Even.

«Hei du,» hvisker han inn i Isaks hår. «Dette kommer til å gå bra.»

Isak blåser ut luft gjennom leppene sammen med svaret sitt. «Det kan du si som slipper å stresse når du kommer hjem.»

«Er det derfor du er sur? Fordi du stresser? Jeg har ikke gjort noe galt vel?» Han snuser inn lukta av Isak-håret og kjenner seg litt usikker igjen. Den dårlige selvtillitten slår ned i han innimellom fortsatt, selv om Isak er trygg og god. 

«Jeg stresser. Ikke din skyld det,» mumler Isak. «Men det hadde hjulpet veldig om du også hadde husket å sette mobilen på vekking i går kveld.»

«Sorry.. men du, det ordner seg. Jeg hjelper deg med det du må gjøre når du kommer hjem, så kjører jeg deg til Gardermoren i morgen. Høres det bra ut eller? Hvis du synes det er greit så?»

Isak er fortsatt litt stiv i armene hans, men han kjenner at anspentheten letner fra kroppen hans og at han puster roligere litt etter litt.

«Blir ikke stress for deg det da?»

«Nei, Isak. Det er ikke noe stress. Jeg blir egentlig mer stressa av å se deg stresse rundt som du gjør nå. Hvis vi kjører om en time, så er vi Oslo klokka fem.»

 «Takk, du er en lifesaver ass»  Isak smiler mot Even og ser veldig letta ut. «Unnskyld for at jeg var grinete, for at jeg er morgengretten. Skal prøve å skjerpe meg framover. Men bare så du vet det, så er jeg gretten tidlig på morgenen, spesielt hvis jeg _må_ opp tidlig. Blir sikkert et mareritt når jeg begynner på skole, bare så du er advart lissom....» Isak tar en hånd opp til munnen sin akkurat i det ordene har falt, som om han angrer på det han akkurat har sagt.

Even skjønner at han må redde Isak ut av noe han tror er en pinlig greie han har sagt. Ordene har gjort Even glad, veldig  glad. En samtidig Even kjenner på frykten for at den fine bobla de har skapt her ute de siste dagene, skal sprekke så fort de setter sine bein i Oslos gater igjen. Isak og Even- bobla de har levd i de siste 48 timene og som nå skal splittes i to, deles på midten og de skal gå hvert til sitt på nytt. Han er nesten sikker på at de klarer seg denne gangen, men alikevel er det noe i Even som fortsatt frykter. Han må komme med en bekreftelse på at han er med, fullt ut, med hele seg, med alt han har å gi.

«Du skjønner at jeg er _all in_ nå eller? At jeg klarer å takle alle versjoner av deg, tror jeg hvertfall.» Even humrer litt og det siste er retta mot den nye versjonen av Isak som han akkurat har oppdaga, den morgengretne.  «På samme måte som du kanskje må takle alle versjoner av meg, hvis du vil da.»

« _All in_. Jeg liker det ass. Liker det skikkelig godt. Er med på den jeg også.»

Even og smaker litt på ordene og kjenner at han også liker det skikkelig godt. «Jeg liker det også,» legger han til og gir Isak et kyss. Dagens første, som blir til flere og de glemmer alt rundt seg igjen. Glemmer at de har en lang biltur foran seg, glemmer stresset og bare føler en stund.

 

De fikk gjort seg ferdig og pakka inn i bilen, kjørte oppover grusveien fra huset med sola i øynene. Isak hadde vært vemodig da bagasjeluka hadde smelt igjen over kofferter og bager, og sett uendelig trist ut der han så mot huset for siste gang der det lyste opp i sola og strålte med vinduene som kasta sollyset tilbake.

«Vi skal tilbake,» hadde Even sagt da. Og Isak hadde lyst opp, strekt ut hånda si og begynt å leke med håret i nakken til Even. Og Even kjente på den ømme følelsen han fikk i hjertet, den følelsen som satte hjertet i brann og som spredde varme utover i resten av kroppen, og som ga huden gledesgys og gåsehud. 

Med Isaks fingre fortsatt lekende i nakkehåret hans kjørte de gjennom øya, så det vakre landskapet gli forbi gjennom bilvinduene. Videre over til neste øy og så over til fastlandet der fjell møtte hav. Isak uendelig fascinert som om han aldri hadde sett Norge utenfor Oslo før. Noe Even visste at han hadde, han hadde filma i Lofoten liksom, en plass som måtte være finere enn dette. Selv hadde han aldri vært så langt nord, hadde nøyd seg med at øya var det lengste mot nord han trengte å komme.

Han tenker på hvor enkelt alt er med Isak, hvor naturlig ting er. At de er stille innimellom gjør ikke noe, stillheten er ikke klein eller ekkel. De trenger ikke å snakke hele tiden. Ordene de utveksler flyter så lett. At Isak slapper såpass av rundt han at han sovner med hodet mot bilruta rett etter at de har passert Oppdal gjør at det sildrer en varm følelse ned fra brystkassa til magen hans. At Isak stoler såpass på han etter all dritten de har vært gjennom, at han lukker øynene, slapper helt av og sovner.  Even gløtter bort på han av og til og smiler for seg selv. Han er i en lykkeboble, en som forhåpentligvis også kommer til å vare lenge etter at de har kommet hjem.

Isak blinker med øynene og våkner igjen når Even stopper for å fylle bensin på Dovre. Han vet den veien tar litt lenger tid enn å kjøre Østerdalen, men den er så fin at det er verdt hvert ekstra minutt. Han forteller det ikke til Isak, frykter at han kommer til å begynne å stresse igjen når han får vite at denne veien tar litt lenger tid.

Isak lurer på hvor de er og blir litt skuffa når han skjønner at han gått glipp av Dovrefjell, Hjerkinn og Snøhetta.

«Du skulle ha vekt meg,» sier han.

«Du trenger å slappe av,» svarer Even da. «Og jeg har lovt deg at vi skal tilbake, ikke sant? Dovre faller ikke med det første.»

Og Isak ler litt lettet, lener seg inn mot Even som står med bensinpumpa i hånda, hviler hodet sitt mot skuldra og legger ei hånd mellom skulderbladene hans. Han er fortsatt søvnig. 

«Visste du at det du sa nå er nesten som Eidsvoll-eden?»  Isak stryker hånda si fram og tilbake fra nakken og ned til korsryggen hans, en intim gest som gjør at det bobler og bruser i hele Even.

«Eidsvoll-eden? Hva var det jeg sa da?»

«At Dovre ikke faller med det første.  _Enige og tro inntil Dovre faller_. Eidsvollmennene sto i ring, tok hverandre i hendene og ropte ut det der i 1814.»

«Det visste jeg ikke. Har selvfølgelig hørt det før, men trodde det var noe Ibsen eller Bjørnson hadde skrevet.» Even ser forundret på Isak.

«Skrevet av Jens Schow Fabricius det.» Han ser på Even og ser plutselig litt flau ut. En lett rødme sprer seg i kinnene hans.

Even strekker ut den ledige hånda si og stryker tommelen sin over kinnet hans. «Alt du vet.»

«Jeg spilte i en film om Eidsvoll og Eidsvollmennene, det er derfor jeg vet det. Hadde bare en lite rolle da, for jeg er var jo mye yngre enn de der, men jeg lærte jo litt alikevel....research og sånn er viktig, uansett liksom...»  Han avbryter seg selv. «Stikker inn og kjøper litt mat og kaffe til oss jeg. Noe spesielt du har lyst på?»

 _Deg_ , tenker Even. _Jeg har lyst på deg hele tiden._ Høyt sier han at han tar det samme som Isak. Er ikke spesielt kresen på bensinstasjonsmat, vet det ikke er gourmet liksom, bare han styrer unna pølsene som har ligget og rullet på samme plass hele dagen. 

Isak kommer ut fra bensinstasjonen etter noe som har føltes for en evighet for Even, med ei pølse i ei hånd, og en pose i den andre.

«Sorry at det tok litt tid, men jeg måtte gjennom en selfie-session der inne og skrible ned navnet mitt ned på noen servietter. Det er sykt mye folk der inne.» Han ler, en trillende og glad latter. Og strekker litt på halsen sin for å gi Even et kyss på kinnet. «Fikk ikke med meg kaffe, dessverre. Får du til å gå inn å kjøpe det eller?»  Han løfter litt på armene for å bevise at begge armene hans er fulle.

«Hva har du kjøpt da?» spør Even.

«Veldig usunne greier. Du få`kke så mye gulrøtter og epler der inne ass, så nå er det karbs for alle penga. Holder oss våkne en stund hvertfall.» Så kjenner han Isaks lepper mot kinnet sitt igjen og en nese som gnir seg mot kinn og ned mot halsen, der hodet blir liggende å hvile i Evens nakkegrop.  

Isak usjenert og åpen.

Even digger det.

De setter seg i bilen igjen etter at Even har kjøpt kaffe til dem og fortsetter turen hjemover. Isak er fortsatt avslappet, hjelper Even så han får spist og drukket mens han kjører. Det er så familiært på en måte, akkurat som de to er nær familie, gjør ting på autopilot fordi de vet hva den andre vil.

Turen etter Dovre hadde gått rimelig raskt. Even hadde brutt fartsgrensa akkurat på kanten av hva han egentlig turte. Han likte ikke å kjøre for fort, men han følte at Isak ble litt anspent ved siden av seg innimellom, og var litt for hard på gasspedalen. Mulig det var inntaket av alle karbohydratene som gjorde at han ble litt mer energisk, eller om det var Isak som overførte sin anspenthet til han som gjorde at han tok sjanser. Uvisst i grunnen, men han tror han gjorde det for Isak.

Alt han visste var at han ville få Isak hjem så fort som mulig, for Isaks skyld. Hjelpe han med det han måtte gjøre, og ha noen timer sammen med han alene før Isak måtte avgårde.

De passerte Lillehammer, Gjøvik og Hamar, forbi Eidsvoll og ler litt av det de snakket om på Dovre.  

Så passerer de skiltet med målet:

 

Oslo. Hjemme.

 

Alt føles annerledes på en måte. Det er her de skal bygge opp det de har hatt ute på øya, la hverdagen hente dem inn igjen.  Det er her de skal få erfare om de virkelig funker. Om Even begynner å tvile igjen. Tvile på seg selv, om han er verdt å satse på og om han egentlig burde holdt seg unna denne gangen også. Han tror ikke det,  men den evige tvilen og dårlige selvtillitten gnager i ham enkelte ganger, som om han ikke tror på at han fortjener gode ting i livet. Isak er en god ting, Isak er bra, Isak er sterk, og Even må overbevise seg selv om at han fortjener det, fortjener å ha han i livet sitt.

 

Isak bor på Fredensborg, ikke langt unna kollektivet han bodde i med Eskild og Linn. «Jeg gadd ikke flytte så langt, og det var egentlig litt godt å ha Eskild i nærheten en stund, så lenge som han bodde i Deichmans gate hvertfall. Han bor jo ikke der lenger nå.» Han hadde trukket litt på skuldrene da han fortalte det.

«Eskild ja, hvordan går det med han?» Spør Even.

«Det går bra. Han bor fortsatt i Oslo sammen med en fyr. Jobber som lærer på Grefsen skole, der jeg gikk som barn. Ingen kunne fått en bedre lærer enn Eskild, tror jeg.»

«Dere har fortsatt kontakt?»

«Jupp. Vi henger fortsatt innimellom. Og prater ofte på telefonen eller skype hvis vi ikke har tid til å møtes. Jeg vet helt ærlig ikke hvordan jeg hadde klart meg uten Eskild. Han er som en bror, far og kompis på samme tid. Noen ganger jævlig irriterende,» Isak ler, men det er en kjærlighetsfull latter. «og samtidig den beste støtten jeg noen gang kunne hatt. Han har redda meg fra meg selv flere ganger.»

«På hvilken måte da?» Even kjenner han er veldig nysgjerrig.

«Nei...han tok jo meg inn den gangen jeg stakk hjemmefra i 1. året på Nissen. Du vet jo litt om det?»

Even nikker bekreftende.

De står i vaskekjelleren i Isaks bygning.  Isak dytter klær inn i vaskemaskinen, Even står og holder i kurven med skittentøy. Hettegenseren til Even, den Isak har brukt på øya er også med inn i vaskemaskina. Isak ser spørrende opp på Even før han dytter den inn, og Even bare nikker bekreftende. Isak kan få låne den om han vil.

«Jeg ville jo ikke dra hjem, takla ikke å være hjemme, så jeg rømte hjemmefra. Pappa hadde stukket med halen mellom beina og overlatt mamma til meg.  Mamma som var så syk den gangen at jeg ikke ante hva jeg skulle gjøre med det, så jeg stakk, møtte Eskild på en gay-bar av alle ting. Til å begynne med fikk jeg bo i kjellerboden i kollektivet, helt til Noora flytta sammen med William og jeg kunne ta over rommet hennes. Som 16 åring bodde jeg altså i en kjellerbod.»

«Er det sant? Jeg trodde du flytta rett inn på det rommet du hadde.» Even ser vantro på Isak.

«Gjorde ikke det ass. Jeg husker ikke helt hvor lenge jeg bodde i kjelleren, for dagene gikk liksom litt i ett, men det ble noen måneder. Jeg hadde altfor mye å gruble og tenke på, og måtte planlegge dag for dag veldig nøye. Måtte avtale med Eskild hver gang jeg skulle ta en dusj og sånn, og han sørga for at jeg fikk i meg litt skikkelig mat innimellom. Jeg var så langt inne i skapet som det gikk an, med låst skapdør der nøkkelen var kasta på havet eller no, gjorde mye shitty greier som jeg ikke orker å snakke om en gang. Men Eskild tok seg av meg, selv om jeg sikkert var en utakknemlig drittunge i starten. Eskild har vært der uansett, og selv om det var ting jeg ikke ville snakke om, så fikk han det ut av meg på et vis. Så hjalp han meg i det å akseptere meg selv, godta det at jeg var homofil og lærte meg å være stolt av det. Jeg hadde ikke klart meg uten Eskild egentlig. På en måte er han min person. Han hjalp meg etter de greiene mellom oss to også. Jeg var sykt langt nede, selv om det var ingenting sammenlignet med hvordan du måtte ha hatt det.» Isak ser opp på Even med et nesten beklagende blikk.

«Sånne ting kan jo ikke sammenlignes. Du hadde det ikke bra, jeg hadde det ikke bra, men på hver vår måte.» sier Even. «Men jeg var langt nede, det skal jeg innrømme. Fryktelig langt nede.»

Isak som er ferdig med å dytte klær inn i vaskemaskina, reiser seg og går bort til Even. Smyger armene sine rundt han og begraver ansiktet sitt i halsgropen hans. «Jeg håper vi aldri får det sånn igjen.» sukker han. De blir stående en stund med armene rundt hverandre i stillhet. Ingen lyder, bortsett fra susing i rør og en vaskemaskin som fylles med vann.

«Skal vi gå opp eller?» spør Isak etter en stund. «Du blir her litt til, ikke sant?»

«Jeg blir så lenge du vil.»

«Til i morgen tidlig?»

«Hvis du vil det, så blir jeg til da.»

Isak tar hånda hans og leier han bort til heisen, fletter fingrene sine inn i Evens, ser stolt ned på de tvinnede hendene deres, holder hånda hans hele veien opp og slipper ikke før han må lete fram nøklene sine i bukselomma.

Isaks leilighet er stor. Stor og flott, men ikke så veldig personlig. Det står et par Amandapriser på en hylle og det er en bildevegg med personlige bilder som Even blir stående å se på. Bilder av Isak sammen med Jonas, sammen med Eskild, sammen med det som Even antar er mora hans, og Isak sammen med regissører og andre kjente skuespillere. Ellers har han et av Marianne Aulies klovnebilder på veggen og et par av Vebjørn Sand, orginale ser det ut som. 

«Jeg har ikke så mye greie på kunst, eller kunstmalerier da,» sier Isak og ser på Even som studerer maleriene. «Men Vebjørn Sand liker jeg godt. De er så naturlige, spesielt de han har fra Antarktis. Sånne malerier som man slipper å tenke så mye over, men bare se på og drømme seg litt bort i.»

«Det har du rett i, jeg liker dem også. Har du møtt han eller?»

«Ja, en gang. På Hvaler. Vi var der på hyttetur og stakk innom galleriet til faren hans, og da var han der. Hyggelig fyr. Er du sulten,Even? Jeg er hvertfall det. Skal vi bestille en pizza eller no?»

«Kan vi godt.»

«Du er så stille,» sier Isak. «Er det noe galt?»

«Jeg vet. Det er ikke noe galt, men jeg tenker på at jeg skulle ønske vi hadde mer tid enn det her før du må avgårde.»

«Men jeg kommer jo tilbake. Så lenge du gidder å vente, så kommer jeg tilbake til deg. Jeg gir deg ikke opp så lett denne gangen.»

«Jeg håper det, for alle følelsene fra den gangen er i ferd med å komme tilbake. Så er jeg livredd for å bli såret igjen, for at du ikke orker mer. Det tror jeg ikke at jeg greier en gang til.» Det må ut, Isak må vite det.

Isak ser på han med blanke øyne. Ser litt fortvilet ut.

«Ingen av oss kan spå hva som skjer i framtiden, men jeg lover deg at jeg ikke kommer til å gi deg opp uten kamp. Herregud, Even, det er jo _deg_. Jeg har tenkt på deg nesten hver dag siden jeg så deg sist, og la meg etter deg som en idiot ute på øya. Tror du at jeg bare kutter deg ut nå? Så enkelt er det ikke. Du sa du er _all in_ , jeg sa jeg er _all in,_ og jeg løy ikke da. Og det tror jeg ikke du gjorde heller. Det er nok litt mer å nøste opp i, men jeg vil du skal stole på meg igjen. Kan du det, Even? Stole på meg?»

«Jeg tror det....men jeg har så sykt dårlig selvtillit, føler innimellom at jeg ikke er verdt noe, at sykdommen min setter en stopper for at jeg skal få ha det bra med noen... Har gjort noen dårlige erfaringer angående det, for å si det mildt.»

«Og en av de dårlige erfaringene er meg?»

«Blant annet, men du er ikke den eneste...»

«Hør her, Even. Jeg skjønner at det _kan_ bli tøft, at du kanskje blir en annen versjon av deg selv noen ganger, men jeg er ikke redd for det lenger.»

«Så at jeg kan være høyt og lavt, prate i ett kjør, finne på ting som i mitt hode er gode ideer, men som er helt på jordet, ikke sove på nettene, går ut uten klær....» Han tar en pause for å se Isaks reaksjon. Det rykker litt til i Isak idet han sier det om å gå ut naken, men ellers blir han møtt med et fast blikk som ikke viker fra Even sitt. «Og så kommer depresjonen og angeren. Alt er svart, helt mørkt, og jeg orker ingenting. Jeg vil bare sove, kanskje pushe deg vekk, ikke orke å dusje, vaske meg, bytte klær eller spise noe særlig, og det kan vare i uker, kanskje måneder. Du mener du er klar for det?»

«For din del håper jeg ikke du får det sånn da...» svarer Isak, men blir avbrutt av Even.

«Det gjør jeg, nesten garantert.» Even er bestemt når han snakker, vil at Isak _virkelig_ skal forstå hva han begir seg inn på om han velger Even.

«Ja, men jeg har lært meg å ikke ta sorger på forskudd. Blir ikke noe bra ut av det, å gå rundt å tenke på tusen millioner ting som kan gå galt, eller som kan skje. Dessuten er du så mye mer enn sykdommen din, som gjør at det er verdt det.  At det er verdt å være sammen med deg.»

Even kjenner at munnen krøller seg opp i et lite smil, det er ikke til å unngå nå.  «Så vi er sammen mener du?»

«Nei, jeg vet ikke helt. Hva mener du da?» Isak høres litt usikker ut igjen, men smiler det sjarmerende halvsmilet sitt som gjør at smilehullene på det ene kinnet kommer så tydelig fram. 

«Ja, vi er vel det igjen...» Even smiler fortsatt.

Isak ler, en trillende, strålende, hes latter som sender bølger av varme gjennom hele Even.

«Kom hit til meg litt a. Jeg vil kysse kjæresten min.»  

De smiler inn i kyssene, smilekyss. De er de beste. Som utvikler seg raskt til heftigere kyss, hetere kyss. Armene har de rundt hverandre, hender stryker over hår og over rygger, under t-skjorter og over bar, varm hud.

Det er Isak som avbryter kysset. Even blir litt fortumlet, for han er svimmel og ør, omsluttet av Isak, varmen fra Isak.

«La oss starte helt på nytt, ikke tenke så mye på fortiden. Vi kommer alltid til å ha den med oss, men skal vi fokusere for mye på den, klarer vi kanskje aldri å stole helt på hverandre igjen,» sier Isak alvorlig. Før han strekker ut hånden sin som om han vil hilse på Even. Even tar tak i hånden hans og Isak griper den i et fast håndtrykk, beveger hendene deres opp og ned, som om de treffes for første gang. Even skjønner ingenting.

«Isak Valtersen. Jeg skal studere medisin, og det sier jeg bare i håp om å imponere deg. Jeg føler det som om vi har møttes  før, og ettersom du er så fin, pen, kjekk, og virker som en bra person, håper jeg du lar meg få lov til å bli bedre kjent med deg. Vi har kyssa mange ganger i drømmene mine i det siste, og i en drøm jeg hadde nå nettopp, som gjorde meg ganske tent. Jeg føler jeg har kjent deg før, i et annet liv eller kanskje i et annet univers, og har veldig lyst til å bli enda bedre kjent med deg. Kan jeg det tror du?»

Even ler. Fantastiske Isak. Vakre, nydelige, herlige Isak. De holder fortsatt hverandre i hånda til hilsen, og Isak ser forventningsfullt på Even. De grønne blikket glitrer av humor og glede. Og Even er med på leken. Selvsagt er han det.

«Even Bech Næsheim. Jeg synes du er utrolig vakker, virker som en fin fyr og jeg har lyst til å bli bedre kjent med deg også. Veldig lyst. Jeg er journalist og liker å tegne på fritiden. Jeg kan godt tegne deg hvis du vil, jeg er sikker på at jeg har gjort det før forresten, kanskje i drømmene mine, i et annet liv eller i et parallellt univers. Du trenger ikke å studere medisin for å imponere meg, jeg er sikker på at du var imponerende da du gikk på videregående også, men det er selvfølgelig hot at du er smart i tillegg til veldig pen. Jeg ser fram til å bli bedre kjent med deg, men jeg må fortelle noe om meg selv først. Jeg har en psykiatrisk diagnose som heter bipolar lidelse og jeg vil at du skal vite det. Du er smart, så du vet sikkert hva bipolar er og hva det innebærer, men jeg vil gjerne ha deg i livet mitt, lenge, så det er viktig for meg at du vet dette om meg. Jeg tar medisiner hver dag og har et ganske stabilt liv, men alikevel kan det skje ting som gjør at ting ikke er så stabile lenger. Og jeg er sikker på at du står sammen med meg _om_ det skulle skje noe, fordi jeg tror at du er tøff også, i tillegg til smart og veldig pen. Jeg vil du skal vite alt om meg, for jeg er sikker på at vi kommer til å bli veldig godt kjent. Ingen hemmeligheter mellom oss fra nå av. Er det greit?» Even ser på Isak som fortsatt stråler og ser ut som sola. Evens sol.

«Ingen hemmeligheter,» bekrefter Isak med et stort smil. «Jeg liker det når du ler forresten. Du blir så fin. Du er fin hele tiden, men akkurat når du ler er du ekstra fin. Hele ansiktet ditt stråler og øynene dine blir til små halvmåner med fine smilerynker rundt. Sånn, der starta jeg med å være ærlig.» Isak ser på Even og kinnene er litt rødere enn tidligere.

«Takk,» hvisker Even, som fortsatt blir litt målbundet av Isak. De har sluppet håndtrykket, så Even er fri til å legge hendene sine over Isaks ansikt, og stryke tomlene sine over de varme kinnene hans før han kysser Isak på nytt. Et fjærlett kyss, bare lepper som stryker forsiktig mot hverandre. Det er nok akkurat nå.

Senere, når de har spist litt, flyttet Isaks klær fra vaskemaskin til tørketrommel og tørkeskap og fått pakket de i to store kofferter, legger de seg.

De prater stille sammen. Isak på Evens brystkasse som han har gjort de to siste nettene på øya. Even planter små kyss i håret til Isak innimellom og stryker han lett over ryggen. De er slitne og trøtte og skal opp tidlig neste morgen også.

«Hva skal du gjøre når jeg er borte da?»

«Jeg skal vel jobbe litt jeg også, skrive ferdig en greie for jobb,» Even ler litt stille. «Hvis jeg har nok materiale. Hvis ikke får jeg gjøre som jeg sa. Tegne deg, og fylle opp noen sider med det.»

«Jeg har tatt vare på alle tegningene jeg fikk av deg da vi gikk på Nissen forresten. Det har jeg ikke sagt. Men jeg har dem her et sted, i en boks. Du skal få se dem når jeg kommer hjem igjen.»

«De vil jeg gjerne se. Håper jeg har forbedret meg siden den gangen.»

«De er sykt fine da, jeg satte veldig pris på dem da. Kanskje jeg skal ramme dem inn?»

«Jeg kan tegne nye til deg. De forrige var jo bare gjort i en fei.»

«Jeg liker dem. Du kan godt lage nye, jeg blir veldig glad for nye tegninger fra deg, men jeg kommer sikkert alltid til å sette mest pris på de første.» Isak gløtter opp på Even og hever øyenbrynene litt. Han er så søt når han gjør sånn, men Even sier det ikke. Tror ikke Isak vil like å høre at han er søt. Kjekk, pen og mandig hadde sikkert gått bra, men han er sikker på at Isak hadde fnyst om han hadde blitt kalt søt.

«Jeg kommer til å savne deg da, så jeg kommer garantert til å tegne deg. Velkommen hjem-gaven din blir hundre tegninger av deg selv.»

«Det trenger du ikke, det holder med _en_ lissom.» Isak ligger fortsatt og ser opp på Even mens den ene hånda hans kjærtegner arma til Even. Opp og ned, i samme rytme som Evens hånd på Isaks rygg. « _En_ tegning, og at du er der når jeg kommer tilbake. Og at du ikke tviler på deg selv så mye, at du husker at jeg ikke har backa ut om du ikke hører fra meg på en dag eller to. Det kan bli lange dager og vi skal filme på steder med veldig dårlig mobildekning.»

«Jeg skal huske det, jeg lover.»

«Skal vi sove da? Har du satt mobilen din på vekking?»

«Det har jeg.» Even smiler mot håret til Isak. Bare det lille spørsmålet gjør at han føler en tilhørighet, at hjertet fylles opp med den varmen som bare Isak kan fylle det med.

Så han sovner med et varmt hjerte, med Isak sovende halvveis oppå seg og med et lettere sinn. Han må slutte å søke etter bekreftelser og ta Isak på ordet, stole hundre prosent på han, for han har vær ærlig hele veien, og Even tviler ikke lenger...

Og tre uker er egentlig ikke så lang tid.

 

 

 


	11. Avslørt

Dagene etter at Isak dro føltes tomme. Som om en bit av han selv var borte, som om en del av sjela hans var blitt med til Lofoten sammen med Isak. Han føler seg hul enkelte dager, og det eneste oppløftende er samtalene over Skype eller telefon med Isak. Med _han,_ han som har hele Evens hjerte, og det kommer sigende innover han dagene etter Isak dro, akkurat hvor mye den andre mannen betyr.

Han savner Isak med hele seg, hver celle i kroppen hans skriker etter Isak.  Etter bare 8 dager sammen, pluss dagene de var sammen da de gikk på Nissen, og Even er helt fra seg av savn.

Savnet er som et sug i ham, som om hver eneste lille del av han vil trekkes mot mannen som akkurat nå er alt for langt borte.

Han får ikke sove skikkelig, han får ikke jobbet, for alle tankene han har dreier seg om en person.

Even er kjærlighetssyk.

Han har skrevet tre nye linjer på artikkelen etter han kom hjem, og bedrevet tiden ellers med en tegning av Isak, i tillegg til å redigerer bildene han tok av han der ute. Isak i solnedgang, Isak på ei brygge med havet i bakgrunnen, Isak som stiger opp fra sjøen der vannperlene glitrer i sola på den nakne overkroppen.

Det er det han har tegnet også. Nok en todelt tegning til Isak, to ruter med ulikt innhold. I den ene er det Isak som stiger opp fra vannet, mer detaljert og tegnet med mer ferdighet enn de forrige han ga Isak.

Isak er alene i den første ruta, dryppende våt med boxeren sklidd litt ned over hoftene. I den andre har han tegnet dem begge. De kysser under vann. To menn denne gangen istedet for to gutter. Begge har øynene lukket og Isak har hendene sine på hver side av Evens ansikt.

« _I vårt univers. Gutten som har blitt flinkere til å holde pusten under vann_ ,» er teksten i rute numer to. Han har vært klisjeaktig og tegnet luftboblene i vannet til hjertebobler. Han må jobbe litt mer med den, men har litt over to uker igjen til Isak kommer hjem.

Hjem til Even.

I tillegg er han kalt inn på teppet til redaktøren sin.

Eller han vet ikke om han direkte er kalt inn på teppet, for Even er usikker på om han har gjort noe galt som sjefen vet om, men hvis han får spørsmål om hvordan det gikk med Isak og han ute på øya, så aner han ikke hva han skal si.

Men det er ikke før i morgen.

Han gruer seg, men orker ikke å ta sorgene helt på forskudd enda, og han har ikke fortalt det til Isak. Ikke enda. Han vil vente å høre hva redaktøren har å si først.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

Han banker lett på døra, vil egentlig ikke inn for å høre på hva den tragikomiske sjefen hans har å si, så bankingen på døra er lett, kun med knokene fra to fingre. Da kan han si at han var der, men at ingen svarte fra den andre siden av døra, og at han ga opp.  

Men han hører et «kom inn» der innefra, puster dypt, stålsetter seg og åpner døra. Redaktøren sitter bak pulten sin, opptatt med noe på en Mac han har foran seg og ser ikke opp på Even med det samme.

Når han endelig ser opp og får øye på Even, rynker brynene seg og Even blir enda mer bekymret.

«Even. Der var du ja, sett deg.» Han dytter til en stol som står foran pulten med den ene foten, en klar beskjed til Even at han må bruke den, så han setter seg ned. Hendene hans er knyttet hardt sammen og ligger oppå lårene, han er duknakket og nervøs.

«Hvordan går det?»

«Jo takk, det går bra.» Even er fastere i stemmen enn han føler seg innvendig. Innvendig er han kaos.

«Det gikk bra med deg og Valtersen?» Han ser på Even med et fast blikk. «Regner med du fikk hele livshistorien?»

«Ja, jeg fikk jo litt...»

«Du fikk prinsen og halve kongeriket på kjøpet ettersom jeg har forstått.»

«Hæ?» Even kjenner svetten i hendene sine og tørker dem av på bukselåra. Han er klam og føler seg dårlig.

Redaktøren tar fram et Se&Hør og legger det foran Even. Even skjønner ingen verdens ting. Helt til han ser et bilde på forsiden. Det er et gammelt bilde av Isak.

 ** _Isak Valtersen har funnet kjærligheten_. _Les mer på side 3_**.

Han blar seg fram til side tre og finner flere bilder der. Det er Isak og Even på Gardermoen, den morgenen Isak dro. På det ene bildet står de og klemmer hverandre, på det andre har Even hendene på Isaks kinn, Isaks hender er på vei oppover Evens rygg, under skjorta hans,  og det er ingen tvil om hva de gjør. De kliner heftig og står så tett, så tett. Et farvel-kyss så hett at det var like før de måtte ta i bruk flyplassens toalett for å få gjort noe med problemet de begge hadde fått mellom beina, om de hadde hatt tid.

Redaktøren sier ikke et ord, så Even leser det som står.

 

**_«Isak Valtersen, hele norges favorittskuespiller, har funnet kjærligheten._ **

_Den utvalgte er Aftenposten-journalist Even Bech Næsheim. I følge en av Valtersens bekjente har de hatt et kort forhold tidligere også, da de begge gikk på Hartvig Nissen skole i Oslo._

_Hva som gjorde at deres veier skiltes ad den gangen, vil ingen uttale seg om. Men gammel kjærlighet ser altså ikke ut til å ruste, og de har funnet tilbake til hverandre igjen._

_Valtersen, som aldri har stått fram som homofil selv om legningen hans har blitt spekulert i, har nå altså funnet kjærligheten med en annen mann, og knuser nok mange håpefulle pikehjerter._

_Det ryktes også at Isak Valtersen gir opp sin skuespillerkarriere for å prøve med familieforøkelse i nær framtid med Bech Næsheim, så da står vel giftermål for tur. De møttes på en jobbreise og ut fra Isak Valtersens offentlige Instagram, har de feriert sammen på en øy ved Trøndelags-kysten nå nylig._

_Bech Næsheim er to år eldre enn Valtersen og har tidligere kun hatt forhold til kvinner, om man ser bort fra hans kjærlightesaffære med Valtersen i ungdomsårene. Bruddet den gangen skal ha vært sårt i følge sikre kilder, men tiden leger tydeligvis alle sår og gamle flammer har oppstått._

_Vi i Se &Hør ønsker det vakre paret all mulig lykke i framtiden._

_Vi har også forsøkt å få tak i Valtersen for en kommentar, men han er opptatt med filminnspilling i Lofoten for øyeblikket og har ikke vært mulig å få tak i.»_

 

Even er svett, han drar ei hånd over ansiktet sitt og gjennom håret, tør ikke å se opp på redaktøren. Han klamrer seg til bladet og leser ordene på nytt.

Det var ikke sånn de ville at det skulle skje. Det var ikke sånn forholdet deres skulle bli kjent. At familie og venner fikk vite om Isak og han via et jævla sladderblad.

Han føler seg med ett skitten og brukt. Og får en sterk trang til å ringe Isak.

«Føkk,» er alt han nærmest får hvisket fram. Redaktøren er fortsatt stille og Even tør ikke å se på han.

«Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si jeg, Even.» Redaktøren høres alvorlig ut. «Det eneste vi kan si nesten sikkert er at det ikke blir noe av å publisere det intervjuet, i hvertfall ikke i ditt navn.»

«Jeg skjønner.»

«Har du i det hele tatt jobbet mens dere var der?»

«Vi har det. De fem første dagene jobba vi....og etter det, så...faen heller, det var ikke sånn jeg ville at folk skulle få vite om Isak og meg.»

«Hva tenkte du egentlig da? At du skulle skrive ferdig dette, og så komme senere å si at du har et forhold til han du skulle intervjue, men at dere forholdt dere profesjonelle der ute?»

«Vi var profesjonelle, i starten hvertfall, men også etter at vi fant ut vi har følelser for hverandre fortsatt. Det var jo ikke sånn at jeg ville at det her skulle skje, men det skjedde og det er ikke noe jeg får gjort med det akkurat nå. Jeg har mest lyst til å dra hjem, hyle ned i en pute og så ringe Isak.» 

«Du skal få det etterhvert, men jeg vil vite hva du mener vi skal gjøre med det her først?»

«Jeg vet ikke. Det er opp til deg. Jeg tenker ikke klart akkurat nå.»

«Hva har du skrevet om Valtersen til nå da?»

«Hm? Om Isak?»

«Ja, om Isak. Hva har du skrevet?»

«Han har vært ganske åpen og ærlig i alt han har sagt. Han har på en måte fortalt om hele livet sitt, fortalt ting som få vet om, og jeg har skrevet en del mens vi var der ute. Har flere bra bilder også, bilder som jeg har jobbet med etter at jeg kom hjem. Jeg har ganske mye materiale egentlig, bare at nå føles alt så feil.» Even sukker.

«Og det føltes ikke feil å innlede et forhold til han der ute?»

«Nei! Det føles ikke feil å være sammen med han. Det er det beste og mest riktige jeg har gjort i mitt liv. Måten det skjedde på var sikkert ikke så bra jobbmessig, men om du spør om jeg angrer, så gjør jeg ikke det. Isak er ingen feil. Det eneste jeg angrer på når det gjelder han, er at vi ikke holdt sammen da vi var 17 og 19.»

«Jeg skjønner.....men du vet at det her egentlig er en oppsigelsesgrunn?»

Even kjenner at han driter i om han får sparken akkurat nå. Det eneste han tenker på er Isak og hvordan han kommer til å reagere når han får vite det. Selv om Isak er vant til å få livet sitt offentliggjort og er en styrke i seg selv, så vet han ikke hvordan han kommer til å reagere på dette.

«Ja vel! Bare spark meg om du må.» Han er kvass i stemmen nå, hører sin egen hardhet. Det finnes andre jobber, og han kan være freelance en stund. Det å miste jobben føles ikke som noen krise akkurat nå. Det er større krise det som er brettet ut i Se&Hør.

«Det var egentlig planen, men du trenger vel penger nå som du skal gifte deg og få barn.»  

Even skyter hodet opp og setter øynene i redaktøren. «Jeg skal ikke....»

«Jeg vet jo det.» Sjefen hans har fått et humoristisk glimt i øyet. «Man skal aldri stole på det man leser i slike blader, men bildebevis stoler jeg på, selv om det er shitty gjort å gjøre det her mot dere. Det her unner jeg deg ikke, Even, unner ikke _dere_ det her. Jeg vil beholde deg her i avisa om du fortsatt er interessert i å være her, men jeg tror vi dropper deg og kjendisintervjuer på en stund. Du får heller konsentrere deg om dybdejournalistikk igjen, og om miljøvern som du tydeligvis er engasjert i. Men jeg vil gjerne lese det du har skrevet om Isak, så får vi se hva vi gjør med det. Tror du at du klarer å få det ferdig i løpet av neste uke?»

«Så du mener at jeg får beholde jobben?»

«Du får en advarsel nå i første omgang. Men jobben får du beholde, så lenge du kan vise at du har produsert noe mens du var på den øya.»

«Må bare snekre litt mer på det, så har du det på pulten din i løpet av neste uke. Jeg lover.»

Sjefen hans har reist seg opp nå, og Even tar det som et tegn på at han også kan reise seg for å gå, styrte ut døra og snakke med han som han har _mest_ lyst til å snakke med akkurat nå.

«Og du, Even.... hadde ikke jeg vært så jævlig straight, så hadde nok også jeg falt for Valtersen.»  Redaktøren ler så hele kroppen hans rister. Even orker ikke å le. Det der var ikke morsomt.  Det er kjæresten hans redaktøren står og sier sånn om. Even bare nikker sakte og betenkt. «Jeg stikker nå, ok?»

«Stikk du, ta deg noen dager til med hjemmekontor, og snakk med han typen din. For han er vel det?»

«Ja, han er det.»

Redaktøren rekker fram hånda si, Even tar den. «Gratulerer da, med kjærligheten og sånn. Virker som du har ordna deg en ålreit fyr, har hvertfall det inntrykket uten å kjenne han personlig.»

Even smiler nå, for visst er Isak ålreit, han er mer enn det. «Takk! Han er en fin fyr.»

«Jeg visste forresten ikke at du var homse, Even. Men det er kult at du er det da, jeg digger homser.»

Faens til nek, tenker Even. Digger homser! Homser er da som folk flest, ikke kulere, ikke bedre, men heller ikke verre. Med det samme følelsesregisteret som hos de fleste andre mennesker.

«Jeg er ikke homse da,» sier han istedet.

«Ikke?»

«Nei.» Så går han ut døren og driter i å forklare seg.

 

Han fisker opp telefonen fra veska si med en gang han går ut glassdøren hos Aftenposten, og trer ut på fortauet igjen. Finner fram telefonloggen der Isaks navn er øverst. Den siste han snakka med i går kveld, den første han ringer til i dag. Han finner en litt stille plass i Regjeringsparken og setter seg på en av steinene der  for å snakke.

Isak svarer etter fem ring.

«Hei!» Isak sin stemme er munter.

«Hei....det er Even.»

«Dust, jeg ser jo det.»

Isak ler den herlige, hese latteren sin.

«Ja, okay, dumt av meg. Er du opptatt eller?»

«Ikke akkurat nå, nei. Kan godt snakke litt. Tenkte på deg ista, eller jeg tenker på deg nesten hele føkkings tia. Savner deg veldig.»

«Jeg savner deg også, veldig. Du er alt for langt borte, og jeg ønsker jeg kunne holdt rundt deg akkurat nå.»

«Har det skjedd noe eller, du høres litt nervøs ut?»

«Har du lest Se&Hør som kom ut i dag?»

«Nei, hva faen skal jeg lese det drittbladet for? Har de skrevet noe om meg igjen? Du vet at du ikke må tro på alt de lirer ut av seg, sant?»

«De har skrevet om deg ja....eller om oss. Noen har tatt bilder av oss på Gardermoen og sikkert solgt dem for blodpenger til det drittbladet du referer til.»

Isak blir stille, så stille at Even tror han har lagt på en stund.

«Isak, er du der?»

«Ja, jeg er her. Måtte bare sette meg litt. Shit! Så det er derfor de har drevet og ringt meg. Hva står det da?»

«At du har funnet kjærligheten, med meg da selvsagt, at vi har planer om å gifte oss og skaffe barn. Den ene løgnen etter den andre.»

«Det første er jo sant da, men jeg kommer ikke til å gifte meg med deg med det første, ass. Det får vi ta om noen år. Det samme med barna. Er ikke helt klar for det enda.»

Isak ler, og Even skjønner ikke at han kan le av dette.

«Du ler?»

«Ja, hva skal jeg gjøre da? Hva slags bilder er det de har tatt forresten?»

«Det er to. På det ene holder vi bare rundt hverandre, men på det andre ser det ut som vi er klare for å ha hovedrollene i en erotisk film, for å si det pent.»

«Serr?»

«Serr.»

«Wow. Hva tenker du om det her da?»

«Jeg er forbanna, selvsagt. Det er livet mitt, livet vårt. Og det var vi som skulle fortelle om forholdet vårt til familie og venner, det skulle ikke komme fra et glossy ukeblad liksom. Så jeg er forbanna.»

«Tro`kke noen i min vennekrets leser Se&Hør akkurat, ikke noen i familien heller.»

«Nei, men bladet står jo til utstilling i alle butikker og kiosker, så det er jo lett å se hva som er på forsiden. Og tror du ikke de blir nysgjerrige når det står med store bokstaver at du har funnet kjærligheten?»

«Nå vet jo de viktigste personene i livet mitt at jeg har funnet deg igjen, så for meg går det bra. Jeg er jo vant til dritten fra det bladet der også. Spørsmålet er om det går bra med deg?»

«Jeg holdt på å miste jobben min, Isak. Måtte inn på kontoret til redaktøren min. Det var han som viste det til meg. Selv om jeg ikke bryr meg om at folk vet om oss to, så er det her ikke greit på noen som helst måte.»

«Nei, det er faktisk ikke greit når du sier det sånn. Vil du at jeg skal si noe til dem? Ta telefonen neste gang de ringer?»

«Nei, tror ikke det. Er sikkert liten vits i å si noe.  Jeg har lyst til å saksøke dem da. Hadde jeg mista jobben, så hadde jeg garantert gjort det.»

«Ja, da burde du ha gjort det. Men nå, jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre. Husk at jeg er stolt over å være sammen med deg, verdens fineste mann. Jeg har blitt outa, men det driter jeg i, for nå har jeg deg. De har tråkket over grensa kraftig denne gangen, men skal vi prøve å ikke bry oss? Det er ikke første gangen det kommer til å skje. Får håpe det roer seg litt når jeg begynner på skole. Selv om det er feil at du skal lide for at vi to er kjærester da».

«Jeg lider jo ikke akkurat da, når det er _jeg_ som er sammen med verdens fineste. Men får jeg paparazzitilstrømning til huset mitt, drar jeg deg med meg ut til øya igjen, så vi kan få være i fred.»

«Det hadde jeg likt.»

«Du hadde det?»

«Jepp. Kanskje vi kunne ha fortsatt med den der erotiske filmen vår der ute?»

Isak sin stemme er flørtende og lav. Hele Even settes i brann av den. Isak er så altfor langt borte.

«Det kunne vi. Jeg skulle ønske du var her akkurat nå.»

«Jeg også, baby, jeg også. Vil du jeg skal komme hjem, så gjør jeg det på flekken.»

«Nei, jeg skal klare å vente et par uker til. Har en overraskelse til deg til du kommer hjem, og den er ikke helt klar enda.»

«Hva slags overraskelse da? Ikke no surpriseparty altså, da kan jeg bli grinete.»

«Surpriseparty med bare meg da? Går det bra? Og det er ikke det som er overraskelsen, du får se det når du kommer hjem. Men det er ikke noen stor greie altså.»

«Party med bare oss to høres fett ut. Den er jeg med på.»

«Jeg kan kjøpe inn litt mousserende vin, cava eller proseco, så vi kan feire litt. Eller drit i det, jeg kjøper champagne.»

«Du Even, du vet at jeg liker øl best ja? Drit i sånne fancy drikker for min skyld. Ikke ta av helt nå bare for at jeg skal komme hjem. Det er nok for meg med et par pils, og deg.»

«Da får du det som du vil. Det var godt å snakke med deg forresten. Du har klart å roe meg ned litt.»

«Det er jo derfor du har meg også, for at du skal kunne prate med meg om alt. Og dette var viktig.»

«Det er ikke bare derfor jeg har deg, håper jeg.»

«Nei, litt for at du skal ha noen å lage de erotiske filmene dine med også.»

Isak ler, og det eneste Even har lyst til akkurat nå er å løpe dit han er, holde rundt han, trykke han inntil seg og snuse inn duften av ham.

«Du ass, ikke rart du er hele norges yndling.»

«Sto det det også eller?»

«Det sto det. Og at du knuste mange ungpikehjerter nå når du var sammen med meg.»

«Herregud. De fornekter seg ikke.»

De ler litt igjen.

«Men du Even, kjæresten min, jeg må nesten legge på nå. Jeg ringer deg ikveld, ok?»

«Kan vi skype da? Hvis du har muligheten? Hadde vært digg å sett deg litt.»

«Kan ikke love det, er sjelden alene her, men vi kan prøve.»

«Vi prøver, men uansett er det bra å høre stemmen din.»

«Samme her, jeg savner deg veldig.»

«Tenk det, at etter så kort tid, så har vi blitt litt avhengige av hverandre.»

«Ikke det verste å være avhengig av det da.»

«Nei, ikke sant. Er vil litt klissete nå forresten?»

«Kanskje litt, men det er lov når man er nyforelska, eller hva det heter. Ingen som hører oss uansett, bare oss, så vi kan være litt klissete.»

«Jeg liker deg når du har rett.»

«Jeg liker deg hele tiden.»

«Jeg liker også deg, hele tiden.»

«Men du, nå legger jeg på før telefonene våre får diabetes. Snakkes i kveld da, snusken min.»

Isak ler høyt og Even skjønner at han kødder. Aldri har han følt seg lettere etter en telefonsamtale.

«Av alle navn i verden, så ikke kall meg det, vær så snill.»

«Skal endre kontaktnavnet ditt på telefonen til snusken jeg nå.»

«Hva står jeg som nå da?»

«Bare Even. Litt kjedelig sikkert. Før sto du som Even kosegruppa.»

«Kosegruppa ja....»

«Men nå legger jeg på, så skal jeg komme på et bra kontaktnavn på deg sånn etterhvert. Må se hva du fortjener å stå som først. Hadet, klumpen min.»

Isak ler hjertelig igjen, og har lagt på før Even rekker å svare. Sikkert med vilje. Han elsker ertende Isak, elsker alt med Isak, elsker Isak.....

Han går den korte veien hjem, for det er fler telefonsamtaler å ta. Blant annet en til mamma, selv om han vet hun blir glad for det han skal fortelle.

Isaks latter er som et ekko i hodet hans, og gjør at skrittene hjemover blir lettere.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Til deg på Jodel som gledet deg til Even skulle snakke med sjefen sin, og til Haveyouever som trodde at noen kanskje hadde bilder som skulle avsløre dem. Dere hadde rett sannelig :)  
> Jeg kan nada om hva som foregår i en avisredaksjon, så hvis det er mye feil, så sorry for det. Og så er det jo ikke så lett å si opp folk i Norge, så jeg lot Even få beholde jobben sin, selv om det sikkert er oppsigelsesgrunn, men han har jo jobbet også, ikke sant?


	12. "Mitt hjerte i din hånd...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Langt utenfor min komfortsone, men shit au.....
> 
> Tusen takk til Pagnilagni for brilliant betajobb ❤❤❤ Jeg hadde gitt opp og slengt laptopen ut av vinduet hvis du ikke hadde vært så ærlig og tatt tak i ting jeg ikke har sett selv. Egentlig burde du stått som en liten medforfatter til dette kapittelet. Jeg er kommaknulleren, og du har gjort meg oppmerksom på det også ;) 
> 
> Jeg har klippet og limt, slettet og forbannet hele greia. Skrevet ned ting som har falt ned i hodet mitt, dyttet det inn der det ikke har passet, slettet igjen og vært megafrustrert. I en hel måned faktisk, for det er så lang tid jeg har brukt på den greia her.
> 
> Men nå får det stå sånn som det gjør. Skal jeg flikke og skrive mer på dette, så blir det aldri ferdig. Selv om jeg fortsatt gremmes og har lyst til å krype ned i et hull i bakken akkurat nå. For jeg synes dette er skummelt å poste, kjempeskummelt.
> 
> Og stor takk til dere som leser og kommenterer. Hadde det ikke vært for det, så vet ikke jeg.
> 
> Dette er kliss,kliss og atter kliss. Og smut?

Det er ikke sånn at Even ikke kan være uten Isak. Han har prøvd, og klart det i flere år, men akkurat nå virker det umulig.

Sist han snakket med Isak hadde han blitt redd for at han måtte være uten ham igjen. Redd for at Isak ville trekke seg unna, men denne gangen for å beskytte Even.

«Tenk deg om, tenk på om du vil det her, om du orker å få livet ditt offentliggjort igjen. Det kan skje flere ganger, du vet det?»

Og selv om Isak hadde hørtes usikker ut, lei seg og litt fortvilet, hadde Even forsikret ham om at det ikke skremte ham. Det var andre ting som skremte ham mer. Døden, selv om han hadde ønsket den velkommen en gang, og livet, noen ganger.

Og livet sitt uten Isak, det var iallefall skremmende og utenkelig. Han sverget på at så lenge de var sammen var han ikke skremt, brydde han seg ikke om hva andre sa Det var det viktigste. De kom til å klare dette, det var ingenting i mot det de hadde vært gjennom før.

Det hadde vært en litt tung stemning mellom dem da de la på, men Even var fortsatt like sikker. Isak trengte ikke å beskytte ham.

Selv om angstklumpen i magen hadde krøpet tilbake denne dagen, hadde den løst seg opp til pulver da Isak hadde sendt ham en melding samme kveld:

**_«En dag møter du noen, og etterhvert kommer han til å finne ut hvordan du tygger maten din, hvordan du nipper til en øl eller et glass vann, hvordan du danser, hvordan du lukter til en hver tid på dagen, hvor godt du liker sjokolade, hvordan du er under overflaten, hvordan enkelte serier eller filmer gjør deg glad, hvordan du kan bli hyper noen ganger, hvor gretten du kan bli når du er trøtt eller sulten, og hvor stygg du tror du ser ut på alle bilder. Han kommer til å få vite alt om deg, og vet du hva? Han kommer fortsatt til å elske deg._ **

**_Oss_ ** **_❤_ ** **_»_ **

Det var den siste meldingen fra Isak. En melding som gjorde at Even måtte snakke med ham igjen, høre stemmen hans på nytt, men har ikke fått tak i han hverken på telefonen eller fått svar på meldingen han hadde sendt etterpå.

 

Han er ikke urolig enda, for han husket hva Isak hadde sagt da han dro, at han ikke måtte tro at han var forlatt på noe vis, ikke tro at Isak ikke ville dette lenger, selv om det kunne ta tid før Isak svarte. Så Even er ikke urolig, selv om det har gått mer enn en hel dag uten livstegn. Isak skal komme hjem om to dager hvis alt går etter planen, så nei, han er ikke bekymret. Ikke etter den meldingen som hadde gitt ham så mye håp. Han driter i sladderpressen, de klarer dette sammen.

Dagene etter oppslaget i det «jævla sladderbladet», som han kalte det, hadde gått som i en døs. Han hadde følt seg fjern, og det hele var på en måte uvirkelig. Å se sitt eget ansikt i Se&Hør var snålt, det merkeligste han har opplevd, selv om han var ekspert på å gjøre merkelige ting, når han var hypoman eller manisk, selv om det ikke skjedde ofte lenger. Men at det hadde stått noe om ham, ukjente Even, i det bladet, var en _utav seg selv opplevelse,_ på en måte.

 

Mamma hadde selvfølgelig sett det, og ville vite, og mamma ble glad. Først veldig skeptisk, for hun husket hva som skjedde sist Isak og han var sammen, men hun ble raskt beroliget og gledet seg på Evens vegne.

Artikkelen, intervjuet med Isak som han selv hadde skrevet, hadde han gjort ferdig og sendt til redaktøren, men sagt klart fra at han ikke ville være noen ghostwriter. Ble det publisert, skulle det være i hans navn.

Så hadde han ikke tenkt på den saken mer. Vært oppslukt i arbeid med andre ting, ting som ligger nært hjertet hans. Skrevet om miljø og plastproblematikk. Og tenkt på Isak. Hver eneste hjernecelle var inntullet av han, og hvert eneste ledige minutt brukte han til å tenke på Isak, snakke med Isak og lengte til han kom hjem igjen.

Om to dager. Om to dager er Isak endelig tilbake, og han kan få snuse inn lukten av håret hans igjen, ta på den myke huden, holde rundt ham.

Livet er egentlig helt greit, « _livet er ikke det værste man har, og om lidt er kaffen klar»_ , tenker han. Ler litt oppi sitt eget hode av at strofer fra «Svantes lykkelige dag» deiser ned i hjernen hans, der han rusler hjemover med poser fra Rema i hver hånd. Men han synes livet er strålende akkurat nå.

Det sitter noen på trappa utenfor leiligheten hans når han går oppover gata si. En litt duknakket skikkelse med avklipt dongeribukse, gjort om til shorts, og med ei kjent hettejakke på. Evens hettejakke. Hetta er trukket halvveis over hodet, men de lyse krøllene stikker ut fra den. Hjertet hans begynner å slå fortere, og han blir svimmel av glede.

Fineste Isak, som er helt seg selv, med en sliten dongerishorts og Evens utvaska hettejakke. Isak som har en sekk plassert på bakken mellom beina sine.

Isak ser litt bortkommen ut der han sitter og stirrer tomt ned på telefonen sin. Han virker litt sliten, men er fortsatt vanvittig fin. Håret er litt kortere enn sist han så ham, men luggen henger fortsatt litt over det ene øyenbrynet, bølger seg så fint over pannen hans. Det går en iling gjennom kroppen hans, sommerfuglene går berserk i magen.

«Isak! Hva gjør du her?» Idiotisk spørsmål, egentlig, men hjernen hans sluttet å fungere idet han skjønte at det var Isak som satt der.

«Neiass, venter på at fru Lauritzen i 4. skal komme hjem, så jeg kan spise fyrstekake med henne. Hva tror du da?» Isak ser lurt opp på Even, som fortsatt står med hendene fulle av matvareposer. Det glimtet Isak har i øynene når han ser opp på ham er nesten til å dø for. Ertende, grønne, klare øyne. De fineste i verden.

«Ingen som heter fru Lauritzen her, så da har du gått feil. Vil du bli med meg inn i stedet? Jeg har ikke fyrstekake, men jeg lager digge ostesmørbrød da, hvis du er interessert. Med kardemomme.»

«Kardemomme.» Isaks stemme er tilgjort som alltid når han snakker om det krydderet. «Vet ikke helt, ass, har hørt at de ostesmørbrødene dine ikke er no spesielt.»

Even setter seg ned ved siden av Isak på trappa, tar hånda hans, fletter den inn i sin egen. Den andre hånda begraver han i Isaks hår inne i hetta og drar han mot seg for å kysse ham. Endelig få ha leppene hans mot sine igjen. De er varme og myke og det sender stråler fra munnen hans, ut til resten av kroppen. Han blir varm. Isak gjør ham varm.

Denne trappa er mye mindre enn trappa de satt på sist, så de bare lårene deres blir klistra mot hverandre, det samme med skuldrene.

«Hei,» hvisker han når kysset er over. «Er veldig glad for å se deg, hadde ikke ventet deg før om et par dager.»

«Jeg kom nå jeg.»

«Jeg ser det. Når kom du da?»

«Et par timer siden, tror jeg. Har bare vært hjemom med bagasje, tatt en dusj og sånn. Så dro jeg rett hit.»

«Har du ventet lenge?»

«En halvtime cirka. Ville overraske deg.»

Isak ser litt ned og rødmer. Han strekker fram en hånd og legger den over Evens kinn. «Har savna deg, noe veldig også.» Så lener han seg framover og fanger Evens lepper i et ømt kyss.

For Even er kyssene de deler ute på trappa helt magisk. År uten, og nå kun et par uker, og han vet at de kyssene vil han aldri være uten mer. Han kjenner Isaks skjeggstubber mot haka si, merker at han liker det.

«Trapper har visst blitt vår greie,» Isak har avbrutt kysset og ser ømt på Even, mens en tommel fortsatt stryker over kinnet hans.

«Ja, men denne er litt travel i forhold til den siste vi satt på. Bli med inn da.» Han tar Isak i hånda, drar ham med seg opp. «Du skal få slippe å spise ostesmørbrødene mine. Jeg tenkte å lage lapskaus, hvis du vil ha?»

«Lapskaus faktisk. Jeg visste ikke at folk lagde det selv.»

«Ikke all mat kommer fra boks, vet du, Isak. Jeg kan lære deg det.»

«Voksenpoeng til deg, Even. Men jeg vet ikke om jeg gidder å lære meg det, når du kan lage det _for_ meg.»

«Jeg _e_ r jo voksen, men du, har du blitt gammel og lat, Isak Valtersen?»

«Sykt lat, men bare bittelitt eldre.»

 

Isak står i stua hans og ser seg om. Nikker av og til tankefullt, som om han kan kjenne igjen Even i detaljene i rommet. Han går bort til gitaren i det ene hjørnet, drar fingrene over strengene på samme måte som første gang han var hjemme hos Even. Den gangen Even ikke trodde det var virkelig at Isak var hjemme hos ham. Det er lenge siden han har brukt den gitaren.

Han stopper foran en kunstplakat Even har hengende på veggen. Et bilde som har fascinert Even lenge.

Isak, som skal analysere det meste, ser lenge og grublende på bildet, legger hodet litt på skakke mens han ser på det. Det er «The Kiss»  av Henri Toulouse-Lautrec.

Even legger armene sine rundt Isak, trekker ham nærmere og lar haka si hvile på skulderen hans. «Liker du det?»

«Ja, det er digg å stå sånn.» Isak åler seg nærmere og legger hendene sine over Evens, med øynene fortsatt på bildet.

«Jeg tenkte mer på bildet jeg da, men sant, digg å stå sånn.»

Even fletter fingrene sine inn i Isaks, nyter å ha kroppen hans så nært igjen.

«Jeg liker det. Det er vanskelig å se om det er to menn som kysser, eller om det er en dame og en mann. Eller kanskje det er to damer også? Jeg liker det.»

«Det er derfor jeg liker det også. Det er kjønnsnøytralt. Det skal ikke spille noen rolle hvem du kysser. Modig mann han Henri Toulouse-Lautrec. Å male noe slikt på den tiden, var modig, selv om de kanskje var ganske frigjorte. Jeg tror de var det i de miljøene han vanket i da, nær Montmartre, rundt Moulin Rouge og blant prostituerte.»

«Fortell mer om han.»

«Jeg kan ikke så mye om han da, men har lest litt, fordi han var en fascinerende mann. Han vanket blant bohemer og prostituerte i Paris på slutten av 1800-tallet, og var kjent for å lage plakater til kabareter, sirkus og andre show som foregikk i Paris den gangen. Han var adelsmann også, faren var greve. Så var han en liten mann, fordi beina hans var korte etter to beinbrudd som grodde feil, så han drakk mye for å glemme mobbing fordi han var så kort, og for å bli en del av Paris` heftige natteliv. Han drakk så mye at han døde av det når han bare var 36 år gammel, men før han døde, rakk han å få et av verkene sine utstilt på Louvre. Ikke verst, ass. Jeg liker historien hans på en måte, selv om den endte tragisk, men det viser at mennesker som er litt annerledes også kan gjøre store ting. Han er forresten portrettert i Baz Luhrmanns  ‘Moulin Rouge’.»

«Spennende fyr da, egentlig. Og Baz Luhrmann ja, selvfølgelig. Du crusher heftig på ham, har jeg hørt.» Isak ser på ham med et lurt glimt i blikket.

«Han har blitt kraftig erstatta av et annet crush.»

«Åh, hvem da?»

«En med lyst hår, herlige krøller, grønne øyne, sykt fine lepper og verdens diggeste kropp.»

«Høres ut som meg jo.» Isak ler. Det er den beste latteren i verden.

«Syns du? Kanskje det er deg også, selv om crush blir feil ord. Det er mer enn det.»

«Det er mer enn det.» Isak sier det stille, men Even skjønner hva han mener. De er forbi crush, dette er noe større. «Mannen i mitt liv.» sier Isak, og Even blir varm over det hele. Han må smile, for han husker så godt denne dagen, husker alle ordene de sa, så han fortsetter på det Isak har begynt med.

«Si det igjen.» sier han stille, kjenner at alt han føler for Isak er i ferd med å boble over.

«Du er mannen i mitt liv, Even.»

Even stryker leppene sine over Isaks hals og får et lite sukk tilbake.

«Jeg har aldri følt det sånn som det her før.»

«Ikke jeg heller,» hvisker Isak.

De mener det like mye denne gangen som da. Selv om det føles sterkere nå. Det føles som et løfte. Og ordene blir gjentatt bevisst fra dem. De husker begge den dagen i kollektivet, da Even nesten var euforisk av lykke, Isak fortsatt litt usikker på ham, Isak med store sårbare øyne, men som senket skuldrene etterhvert og klarte å tro på Even. Å tro på at han hadde gått fra Sonja for godt denne gangen. At det endelig var de to, Even og Isak.

 

De blir stående slik en stund. Evens lepper som stryker forsiktig over Isaks hud, på kinnet, over skjeggstubbene som er der, nedover halsen og den tynne huden der han kjenner Isaks  puls mot leppene sine. Hendene deres er flettet inn i hverandre over Isaks brystkasse. Betrakter bildet foran dem, drømmer seg litt inn i det, drømmer seg litt bort i hverandre.

 

Isak er den som bryter stillheten. «Jeg hater litt å si det her, men tror du at du kan lage litt middag til meg nå? Du vet hvor sulten jeg kan bli.»

«Isak Ulvehunger Valtersen. Jeg skal lage middag til deg, men du må holde meg med selskap hvis du ikke gidder å gjøre noe selv.»

«Jeg kan sitte på kjøkkenbenken og se på deg. Husker du sist jeg gjorde det?” Isak ser på Even og smiler litt forsiktig. “Det var den dagen jeg skjønte at jeg var forelska i deg, eller hvertfall at jeg kunne bli det. Da vi satt i vindusposten på rommet ditt og røyka. Det var så skummelt husker jeg, å innrømme for meg selv at jeg faktisk likte en annen gutt.» Isak ser tankefull ut, og Even vet hvor vanskelig det var for Isak den gangen. Selv om han helt sikkert visste at han var gay, var det nok ikke like lett å innrømme både for seg selv og andre.

«Det var en bra dag, helt til...»

«Hysj. Vi trenger ikke å snakke om akkurat det. Nå konser vi oss om det som er bra, sant?»

«Det som er veldig bra er at du er her nå.» Even kysser Isak igjen, før de går ut på kjøkkenet. Isak hjelper motvillig til, og når han spiser etterpå lager han små lyder fra strupen innimellom. Han vet nok ikke selv hvor deilige de lydene høres ut for Even.

 

Hvem trenger romantisk biff og rødvin, når det beste akkurat nå er en helt vanlig hverdagsmiddag med øl, og Isak på den andre siden av bordet. Isak som har dratt Evens føtter til seg, og tvinnet dem inn i sine egne.

 

De prater mens de spiser, om alt som har skjedd mens Isak har vært milevis borte. Om den aller siste filmen han er med i, om intervjuet Even har skrevet ferdig, det han ikke aner hva skjer med for øyeblikket. Isak har lest det, og Isak har _approved_ , som han hadde sagt på litt sleivete engelsk. De sitter der lenge og prater om alt og ingenting, om viktige og uviktige ting. Isak er køddete og glad.

Så må han spørre det viktige spørsmålet.

«Du blir her i natt, ikke sant?» Det er usikkerhet å spore i stemmen hans, selv om han tror han vet svaret. Sekken Isak har tatt med seg er egentlig svar nok, men han må spørre likevel.

«Hadde ikke planer om noe annet nei.» Isak gliser skjevt mot ham, med det samme ertefulle glimtet i øynene som han hadde ute på trappen. «Men bare hvis du har bytta ut den køyesenga di.»

«What? Likte du ikke den?» Even legger en hånd over hjertet sitt og later som han er sjokkert, former munnen sin til en O.

«Jeg vil ikke risikere å plutselig ligge på gulvet, så nei, sorry ass, jeg likte ikke den.”

Even tar Isaks hånd. «Du skal få slippe det altså, å havne på gulvet, og den køyesenga har jeg nok kvittet meg med for lengst.»

«Bra! Jeg har egentlig tenkt å bli her hele helgen, om det er greit for deg, hvis du ikke har andre planer eller no?»

«Jeg hadde håpa at du ville det. Hadde glatt avlyst andre planer hvis jeg hadde noen, så _I’m all yours_ , hele helga. Du kan være så lenge du vil. Jeg tror nesten du bare må bli her for alltid.»

«Jeg kan det.» Isaks blikk er litt mørkere, litt mer alvorlig, men stemmen er myk.

De fletter fingrene inn i hverandre over bordet, og vet at ordene som ble sagt nettopp er sannheten. Dette er for evig, i uendelig tid. Det er nesten for stort å tenke på, og Even mister litt pusten ved tanken, fordi den er så enorm, en så vanvittig god tanke at Evens hjerte stopper opp litt, hopper over et par slag.

 

De sitter ved et litt slitt, trehvitt kjøkkenbord, over skitne tallerkener som står på bordet, men de holder hender og har blikkene festet i hverandre. Blikkene viker ikke.

Isak reiser seg, kommer bort til Even og setter seg skrevs over fanget hans. Kysser han, lar tunga si leke mot Evens underleppe til den finner vei inn. Isak med sine armer rundt nakken til Even, Evens armer rundt Isaks smale midje, lepper som ikke kan få nok av hverandre, til de kjenner de begynner å bli ubehagelig harde mot stramt dongeristoff.

Even vil ikke sitte sånn lenger. Han vil ha Isak på soverommet, Isak i senga si. Selv om de sikkert kan komme sånn som de sitter, om de hadde gjort en innsats, så er øyeblikket for fint til at de skal komme som tenåringer i boxerne sine. Det kan de gjøre en annen gang. Men akkurat nå vil han ha Isak i senga si.

«Kom», sier han, og løfter Isak av seg. Isak med røde kinn og lepper som er hovne etter utallige kyss, sikkert et speilbilde av ham selv, tenker Even.

Han drar med seg Isak mot den åpne soveromsdøra, og før Isak får tenkt seg om eller sett hvordan det ser ut der inne, har Even overfalt han med leppene sine igjen.

Det er hender som griper tak i hverandre,stryker nedover t-skjortekledde rygger, finner vei under dem til de føler naken hud mot hendene sine, tunger som danser rundt hverandre.

Helt til det virker som Isak vil roe ting litt ned, ikke forhaste seg, bare stå der å føle Even inntil seg en stund.

Han legger hodet sitt i halsgropa til Even, og han kjenner den varme pusten til Isak der. Det sitrer så deilig fordi han tror han vet hva som kommer til å skje.

  

Isak stryker over halsen hans med munnen, kysser og biter lett i øreflippen hans. Even nyter hvert eneste drag fra munnen til Isak over huden sin. Fingertuppene hans som er ørlette over armene. Alt dette føles så riktig.

Han hvisker ord som Even ikke får med seg, og nakkehårene hans reiser seg når han kjenner Isaks varme pust mot halsen sin. De er fullt påkledd, men likevel skjelver han litt.

Skjelver av forventning.

Isak legger leppene sine mot Evens. Varme og myke, sultne og deilige.

Og Even kysser tilbake. Holder hendene på hver side av Isaks ansikt, og kysser. Lever seg inn i kysset, lar tungen sin møte Isaks.

Isak er litt forsiktig fortsatt, som om Even er den skjøreste skapningen i verden. Som om han kan knuses til glass om han rører han litt for hardt.

Evens hjerte hamrer i det Isak begynner å trekke t-skjorten hans over hodet. Isaks øyne er fulle av ømhet. Det grønne i dem er dekket av utvidede pupiller.

Han tar et skritt tilbake, blir stående å se på Even en stund før han tar av seg sin egen t-skjorte.

Så går han inn i Evens intimsone igjen, fordi det er der han hører til og det er der det er meningen at han skal være. Så står de der med nakne brystkasser og bankende hjerter mot hverandre og bare puster hverandre inn.

Even legger armene sine rundt Isak, nederst i korsryggen hans og trykker han inntil seg mens han kysser ham.

Isak begynner å kneppe opp Evens bukse. Blikket er festet på glidelåsen og knappen som åpnes. Til han ser opp på Even igjen med halvlukkede øyne.

Fingrene finner veien ned mellom boxserstrikk under den nå åpne buksa. Lar dem hvile der en stund før han kysser Even igjen.

Isaks fingre fortsetter ned over Evens rumpeballer, holder dem der litt, før han begynner å hjelpe Even av med buksa. Snart står han der med bukse og boxer nede ved anklene og tråkker fort ut av dem.

Even er helt naken nå, men det er Isak som ser ham sånn. Isak som stryker over overkroppen hans, over brystvortene hans og som ser på ham med sånn kjærlighet og beundring at han ikke føler seg flau over å være naken eller at han så tydelig er tent.

Isak bare smiler, går et skritt nærmere og drar de fortsatt fjærlette fingertuppene sine forsiktig over den voksende pikken, som rykker til i forventning over det som skal skje.

«Jeg har savnet denne», ler Isak lavt.

«Bare den?» spør Even og ser på Isak med glimt i blikket.

«Nei, hele deg», svarer han stille, ser alvorlig på Even, før han lar hendene gli over overkroppen til hans, sakte. Lar tommelen stryke lett over den ene brystvorta, tar den i munnen et øyeblikk etterpå, og lar den bli enda hardere enn den var fra før. Kysser seg nedover kroppen hans, før han synker ned på knær.

Legger først hånda rundt det stive lemmet til Even, ser opp på ham, før han kysser tuppen lett, lar tunga gli over den, sirkler litt med tunga før han drar tunga helt ned til roten, og til slutt omslutter hele han med munnen sin.

Even blir sugd inn i varmen fra Isaks munn og slipper ut et ukontrollert stønn.  

Isak suger ham langsomt og litt ertende, vil tydeligvis at dette skal vare.

Even bøyer hodet bakover, lukker øynene og slipper ut små lyder.

 

Det er lenge siden han har kjent noe så godt. Isak er den beste han har hatt, noensinne, og det er fordi det er så mye kjærlighet i alt han gjør, i hver bevegelse, i hver berøring, i hvert drag av en tunge, av de myke leppene.

Han holder begge hendene på Evens hofter og starter å suge litt raskere og vakumet Isak lager med munnen sin, sender ilinger oppover ryggraden hans.

 

Isaks hender som flytter seg fra hoftene hans, begynner å stryke opp og ned over lårene hans, mens munnen hans beveger seg i litt raskerer takt over den stive pikken.

Han ser ned og blir møtt av et blikk som glitrer, som er fylt av kjærlighet og ømhet, men som det også glimter noe fandenivoldsk i. Isak elsker å gjøre dette med Even, å omslutte han med munnen sin, gjøre det deilig for han. Det er så tydelig i alt han gjør, og han gjør det med selvsikkerhet.

Even føler behov for å gripe tak i noe, noe annet enn Isaks hår og fomler seg litt bakover, til han finner kanten av sengen og faller ned på den, griper tak i lakenet under seg.

Isak som har sluppet taket rundt ham, gliser skjevt opp mot Even, ser på han gjennom lange, mørke øyenvipper, aker seg framover på knærne til han er helt borte hos Even igjen, og fortsetter med det han holdt på med.  

Isak har åpnet sin egen bukse, og lagt en ledig hånd over det boxerkledde og harde lemmet sitt. Hånda krummer seg over det litt først, bare ligger der, før Isak begynner å stryke den krumme hånden sin over seg selv. Even kjenner seg ør av glede over at det er han som gjør Isak så tent.

Et øyeblikke etterpå reiser Isak seg og begynner å kle av seg resten av klærne sine, til han står naken og hard over Even, med hendene på Evens skuldre. Blikket er forventningsfullt.

Så er det Evens tur til å ta Isak i munnen, kjenne den litt salte smaken av ham igjen. Han kan ikke la være. Isak som er myk og hard på samme tid, som står over ham med øynene lukket, hendene som har flyttet seg til Evens hår. Even elsker å kjenne Isak mot tungen sin, elsker å få han til å lage små lyder av nytelse.

 

Helt til Isak dytter ham lett vekk.

 

«Jeg vil ikke komme sånn, ikke i dag.»

«Hva vil du da?»

Isak sier ikke mer, bare smiler og legger seg ned i senga så de blir liggende ved siden av hverandre, ansikt mot ansikt. Ligger og kysser en stund til, smaker på hverandre.Isak har hendene i håret hans, lugger lett i håret som er i nakken, stryker han over ryggen, flytter hånda si ned på korsryggen hans, ned mot baken, inn mellom rumpeballene. Forsiktig stryker han en finger  nedover langs sprekken,stopper ved åpningen og lar fingeren ligge der. Even løfter det ene låret sitt over Isaks, så Isak kommer lettere til med hånda si, presser seg lett bakover mot ham.

 

Han ser på Isak, som bare hever det ene øyenbrynet, spørrende. Even gjør det samme, ser på Isak og løfter på begge øyenbrynene, et ordløst spørsmål om ikke Isak bare kan fortsette med det han holder på med.

 

Isak ruller seg vekk fra Even, legger seg på magen i senga ved siden av ham, bøyer seg ned for å rote litt i sekken sin som han fått med seg inn på soverommet uten at Even har merket det, og kommer opp med en pakke kondomer og en flaske glidemiddel.

«Du kommer forberedt, ser jeg.» Nå er det Evens tur til å glise mot Isak.

«Jeg har jo ikke planlagt det, men alltid greit å være forberedt, når man er sammen med verdens fineste, diggeste....»

«Du har så jævlig planlagt det.» Even avbryter han leende med et kyss.

«Kanskje? Men det får du aldri vite.» Even elsker at Isak er så selvsikker når det kommer til sex, det gjør han om mulig enda mer tent.

 “Kom hit da.” Even trekker Isak inntil seg og  drar han oppå seg, kysser ham igjen og skyver hoftene opp mot ham, så pikken hans glir mot Isaks. Isak gisper og presser seg mot ham.

 

Isak flytter seg nedover, kysser Even på alle steder han kommer til på overkroppen hans, helt til han har hodet på det ene låret hans. Han kysser ham forsiktig på oversiden, beveger seg langsomt mot den myke huden på innsiden. Even sprer beina og bøyer knærne for å gi ham mer plass, han stønner når pikken vipper mot Isaks hode og kommer nær de myke hårstråene. Munnen beveger seg stadig oppover, det kiler når tungen glir over lysken.

 

Isak strekker seg mot flasken med glidemiddel og tar noen dråper på fingrene.

Han kysser Even, ømt og dvelende, lar tungen gli langs leppene før han smyger den inn mellom dem, smaker på ham samtidig som han sakte stikker en finger inn. Det gir først en litt brennende følelse. Det er ikke vondt, bare rart. Først bare til knoken, så skyver han den helt inn, bruker litt tid, stryker den ledige hånda over Even hele tiden, over magen hans, over låret, fortsetter å kysse kroppen hans. Even slapper av og nyter, skyver seg i rytmiske bevegelser opp mot Isak, ned mot fingeren hans. Han enser såvidt at Isak skyver inn en finger til, kjenner bare de små bevegelsene, munnen hans, kroppen mot sin egen, Isak over hele seg, overalt. 

Isaks fingre glir mot den litt harde kjertelen innimellom og gir enda mer nytelse, det får ham til å glemme alt annet rundt seg. Helt til han tydeligvis bestemmer seg for at Even er klar. Noe Even allerede vet. Han er mer enn klar.

 

«Du er perfekt.» Isak bøyer seg ned, sukker litt, kysser ham fort, griper kondomet som ligger klart ved siden av Even på senga, ruller det over seg selv.

Isak er også perfekt.

 

Han tar seg god tid når han trenger inn, holder en hånd rundt seg selv, lukker øynene og har hodet bøyd litt bakover, akkurat som om dette er det beste han noensinne har følt. Når han er helt inne, legger han seg over Even med hodet i halsgropen hans, med munnen mot den tynne huden, så Even kjenner den hete pusten hans mot halsen sin igjen.

Isak er inne i ham, Isak og han er ett.

«Åpne øynene dine, se på meg, Isak», hvisker han hest. Isak løfter hodet og åpner øynene sine, smiler når øynene deres møtes. De er mørke og pupillene har nesten dekket det grønne i dem.

De er svarte av lyst, men også lattermilde og kjærlige. At blikk kan si så mye.

«Går det bra, Even?» Isak er lattermild midt i opphisselsen. «Du er fortsatt med meg?»

Hjernen hans er så overskygget av lyst og _Isak, Isak, Isak_ , at han er usikker på om han i det hele tatt klarer å si noe akkurat nå, men Isaks lille latter gjør at han slapper litt mer av igjen.

«Det går bra, du kan bevege deg», sier Even oppfordrende, og Isak nikker, trekker seg langsomt ut av ham, før han støter inn igjen og fyller Even på nytt. Hele tiden med blikket festet på Even. De er så nært som det går an å få det, hofter mot hofter, to personer har blitt til en.

 

Isak har funnet en rytme, den er rolig og jevn. Han har tatt tak i hendene til Even og flettet fingrene sine inn i hans, mens han holder dem ned ved siden av hodet hans. Det er ikke et hardt grep, mest for å gi seg selv noe å gripe tak i, mens han støter inn og ut av Even i en jevn rytme.

Blikkene deres er låst i hverandre fortsatt og Even møter Isaks støt med sine egne hofter. Beina hans ligger rundt Isaks midje, Isak er tett inntil ham, berører Even med hvert eneste drag.

Den følelsen, og følelsen av å være helt fylt opp, kjenne Isak støte mot det deilige punktet i han, holder på å få han til å gå fra forstanden.

Han løsner seg fra grepet Isak har på hendene hans og legger dem på hver side av Isaks hode, trekker han ned mot seg og kysser ham, lar tunga si gli mot Isaks tunge. Tungene deres danser en stund rundt hverandre, til de ikke klarer mer, til kyssene blir mer slurvete, erstattes av varm pust mot hverandres munner, små stønn, på innpust og utpust.

Han flytter hendene sine lenger ned, stryker Isak langs siden, neglenebeveger seg mot Isaks rumpeballer. Han må få Isak til å bevege seg fortere, han tar tak rundt dem og hjelper Isak med å øke rytmen, knulle ham raskere, hardere. Akkurat nå trenger han det litt dypere, litt hardere, litt raskere, litt mer

Og Isak adlyder Evens tause bønn, støter dypere, hardere, raskere, mer. Han slipper ut små lyder, øynene som har stirret intenst på Even hele tiden er lukket, hodet er bøyd bakover.

Even kjenner at han er nær, veldig nær med å komme og beveger seg desperat mot Isak. Han har lyst til å rope, lyst til å fortelle Isak at han er perfekt, at dette er så deilig, vanvittig, intenst, men han klarer ikke å få det ut. I stedet sier han  bare «kyss meg», med en stemme som egentlig føles ubrukelig.

Og Isak gjør som han vil igjen, fanger leppene hans i nok et slurvete kyss, som er mer varm pust enn noe annet. Men som alt annet som skjer akkurat nå, føles dette også perfekt. Isak puster tungt over Even, og Even stønner høyt når Isak treffer Evens prostata på nytt og vrir litt på hoftene sine for å få en bedre vinkel, slik at han kan treffe den igjen og igjen.

Men Even kan ikke komme sånn, så han slipper taket rundt Isak, tar tak i rundt seg selv og begynner å bevege hånden sin over den til nå oversette pikken sin. Han stønner høyere for hvert støt og klamrer seg til Isak med den ledige hånden. Isaks hud er klam og svett, men føles som silke mot fingertuppene hans.

Han kjenner endelig Isaks hånd over sin egen, og da slipper han, slik at det bare er Isaks hånd som omslutter pikken hans, runker ham i samme takt som han støter mot Even. Stønnene deres blandes og Isak har aldri vært vakrere i Evens øyne.

Det skal ikke mer enn et par drag til med Isaks hånd, før han spruter vått og hvitt oppover magen sin,over Isak, mens hodet hans faller tilbake på puta og det går en herlig skjelving gjennom underlivet i det orgasmens krampetrekninger skyller over ham.

Isak er urytmisk nå, og det varer ikke lenge før kroppen hans blir spent og Even skjønner at Isak også kommer, så dypt inn i Even som det er mulig å få til.

Etterpå kollapser han nærmest oppå brystkassa til Even, trekker seg sakte ut av ham, ligger der en stund og puster tungt, men rolig, før han ser opp på Even og gliser fornøyd.

«Fy faen, så deilig du er, Even.»

«Du også,» hvisker Even, mens han stryker Isak over ansiktet og håret, kysser pannen hans, og deretter munnen.

 

De blir liggende å kline en stund etterpå, kline og småprate, mens de hele tiden tar på hverandre. Utmattet men lykkelige, til de begynner å fryse litt.

De bryr seg ikke om at de er litt klissete og klamme, det får bli et problem for morgendagen, men trekker dyna over seg istedet.

Isak legger seg tett inntil, så håret hans kiler i Evens halsgrop, og med en arm som stryker han sakte fra brystkassa og ned mot magen.

Selv har han begge hendene rundt kjæresten sin, holder rundt han og kan ikke få han nært nok.

Det er Isak som sovner først, som snur seg i søvne i armene hans, dytter av seg dyna mens han gjør det, så bare føttene hans er dekt av den. Resten av ham blir varmet av Evens kropp mot ryggen hans, og Evens arm rundt ham. Og det er sånn Even også sovner til slutt, med Isaks sterke rygg tett inntil sin egen brystkasse.

 

Han våkner etter en stund uten at han vet hvor lenge han har sovet, av fingre som stryker han over håret, over kjeven. Fingre som følger konturene av leppene hans.

Isak har snudd seg mot ham igjen, og det er så vidt Even kan se ham i det dunkle soverommet. Han ser konturene før øynene har vent seg til mørket og han ser rett inn i øyne som glitrer mot ham. Isak som smiler og kjærtegner ham, som dysser Even tilbake til søvnen igjen, men ikke før han har dratt Isak inntil seg. Må ha han mot seg, kjenne den varme huden mot sin egen.

 

Å leve på luft og kjærlighet føles ikke fullt så klisjeaktig i dette øyeblikket. Dette øyeblikket....dette øyeblikket der han puster søvnig og tungt mot Isaks hals, der Isak lager fornøyde lyder i armene hans, Isak som trykker seg mot ham som om han vil inn under huden hans.

 

Dette minuttet hvor de ligger tett. Dette sekundet der Isak og han er hverandre. Dette sekundet som er hele verden.

Denne dagen, disse minuttene, disse sekundene hvor de elsker og føler hvordan det er å bli elsket tilbake.

Disse minuttene,alle disse sekundene da verden for en gangs skyld er perfekt, fordi det bare er to mennesker som eksisterer, det er bare de to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapskaus fordi det er hverdagslig og godt. Synes jeg da. Fordi det var det Even skulle ha til middag den dagen, før han visste at Isak var hjemme. Evak spiser jo Lasagne,pannekaker og eggerøre ganske ofte, så de må nesten få i seg noe annet ;) Og fordi jeg spiste en sykt god lappert her en dag. Ikke lagd av meg selv, fordi jeg er en elendig kokk. Min lappert består av frossen lapskausblanding, grillpølser i biter, brunsaus på pose og potetmos for å få sausen tykk. Snadder ;)
> 
> Man trenger ikke alltid fancy og flott mat for å få til en hyggelig middag :)


	13. "Ei uke med Isak Valtersen"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeg er ikke journalist, men noen håpet på å lese intervjuet som var utgangspunktet for denne ficen, så her er det. Jeg hadde egentlig ikke tenkt å ta det med, så dere får bare ta det som det er og kjeft gjerne på meg i kommentarfeltet, for dette er dårlig journalistikk, skikkelig dårlig også :-D Redaktøren til Even hadde nok aldri godkjent det ;) Og Even selv hadde nok kalt det møkkajournalistikk ;) Det er skrevet i "foillfart" til advarsel, så hopp gjerne over det. 
> 
> Den hele sannheten er at jeg har lettere angst for tallet 13, og kunne ikke la denne stå igjen med 13 kapitler. Det kalles triskaidekafobi.  
> For det blir 14 kapitler, en liten epilog helt til sist.

 

Isak Valtersen (24) er en privat person. Han liker ikke å gjøre intervjuer, han liker ikke å lese om seg selv og liker heller ikke å fortelle om seg selv så lenge det ikke handler om jobb.

Jeg forundret når han forteller meg dette, for han og jeg skal være sammen en hel uke. En hel uke der han utelukkende skal fortelle om seg selv.

 

Vi er på en øy på norskekysten, cirka midt i landet, alene i et hus langt fra folk.

 

Jeg møter han på ei kai når han kommer med hurtigbåten fra Trondheim. Han har ei hette trukket over hodet og mørke solbriller på som skjuler øynene, helt tydelig redd for å bli gjenkjent.

 

Her bryr ingen seg, men det vet ikke han. Her ute på øya som har fostret et par av norges mest kjente tv-fjes.

 

Han ser meg ikke med det samme og vet ikke at det er meg han skal møte. Vi har møttes før, har gått på samme skole, men det er en annen historie.

 

Det er lenge siden sist, og det er rart å se han igjen der han går av hurtigbåten med høye støvler, shorts og allværsjakke på. Isak er veldig tydelig lite vant til båt- og øyliv. Eller så er han vant til det på en annen måte, da han har pause i en filminnspilling i Lofoten når han treffer meg her ute.

 

Jeg skal vise han øya, og han skal fortelle.

 

Han holder på med sin aller siste film noensinne og skal gjøre sitt siste intervju. En skuespillerkarriere er over og nå venter medisinstudiet. Isak vil bli lege. Det har vært planen fra han gikk på videregående, men tilfeldigheter gjorde at han ble dratt inn i Nissenrevyen som skuespiller etter et veddemål i kompisgjengen. De vedda på at at han ikke turte å stå på en scene, Isak vedda i mot.

 

Der fikk noen nyss i at han faktisk var talentfull. Et naturtalent vil noen si, for Isak har aldri gått på noen skole for å lære seg yrket sitt. Han har aldri søkt på noen teaterhøgskole heller, for hele tiden har legedrømmen ligget der i bakhodet hans. Teater og film skulle i utgangspunktet være en hobby, en ting han kunne gjøre ved siden av studier.

 

Snøballen begynte å rulle og han fikk straks roller i teaterstykker satt opp av små og litt ukjente teatergrupper. Derfra gikk det kast i kast inn mot tv-serier og filmer. Der starta det også i det små, med en liten rolle  i filmen “Eidsvoll 1814” til hovedroller på lerret og scene.

 

Etter det har han stått på scenen som Romeo, spilt i serier for Nrk og i filmer med andre kjente skuespillere og fått strålende kritikker. Han har hatt en imponerende karriere til tross for sin unge alder.

 

Men det er ikke det han vil snakke om nå. Han vil fortelle om andre ting, om ting som er viktige.

 

Det er sånn vår uke starter. Men jeg vil at han skal fortelle litt om det å være skuespiller også. Det er jo det han er kjent for.

 

“Jeg er egentlig litt sjenert. Sjenert og kanskje litt cocky. Så det er egentlig rart at jeg har turt dette. Men på scenen så er jeg jo en helt annen person. Det er ikke meg som står der, jeg spiller en rolle og det gjør at det er lettere. For egentlig har jeg veldig sceneskrekk. Første gangen jeg sto på en scene ønska jeg at jeg hadde drukket først, for jeg var pissnervøs. Men så blir man vant etterhvert. Det var lettere med filmer i starten for der kan man gjøre feil, man kan ta nye opptak eller ting kan klippes vekk. På en scene har du bare en sjanse. Man kan ikke gjøre feil, så man er veldig konsentrert i starten og på den måten glemmer man at man har publikum på et vis.”

 

_“Jeg forstår det sånn at du ble lurt med på dette i utgangspunktet.”_

 

“Ja, på en måte, eller det starta med et veddemål. Jeg ble pressa med på ei revygruppe da jeg gikk i 2. klasse på Nissen, Kosegruppa, men jeg var ikke så aktiv for å si det sånn. Da jeg gikk i 3. nekta jeg å være med på noe som hadde med revyen å gjøre. Noen kompiser mente at jeg ikke turte å stå på en scene, jeg påsto at jeg turte selv om jeg egentlig ikke gjorde det, og da ble det til et veddemål. De vedda på at jeg ikke turte, jeg vedda i mot og fikk en rolle i revyen. Det var litt godt på en måte også, for jeg hadde det tøft da jeg gikk i 2. klasse. Greier skjedde, jeg ble outa for hele skolen, det ble slutt mellom meg og han jeg var sammen med. Men så joina jeg revyen og fikk andre ting å tenke på.”

 

_“Outa?”_

 

“Ja, noen spredte rykter om at jeg er homofil. Det er jo sant, men det var likevel innmari dårlig gjort. Selv om jeg var klar til å komme ut, så er det jo noe man helst vil fortelle selv.”

 

_“Men det er en ting du ikke har uttalt deg om før nå.”_

 

“Nei, hvorfor skulle jeg det. Det er en privatsak i utgangspunktet. Ingen har spurt heller.”

 

_“Og nå vil du snakke om det?”_

 

“Vil få det ut av verden hvertfall, så det ikke blir flere spekulasjoner i sladderpressen. Bedre å snakke med en seriøs journalist fra en seriøs avis.”

 

_“Men det er jo ingen som ser det på deg at du er homofil.”_

 

“Det der var veldig homofobisk sagt.”

 

_“Jeg vet. Jeg sa det litt for å provosere. Hva tenker du når jeg sier sånnt?”_

 

“Jeg vet ikke helt. Jeg har jo aldri prøvd å skjule det. Etterhvert blir man stolt over å være den man er og ikke så redd.”

 

_“På hvilken måte da?”_

 

“Man er jo alltid redd for å bli dømt, ikke sant. Jeg føler meg ikke annerledes enn andre. Men jeg er en minoritet. Mange synes minoriteter kan være skumle og vanskelig å forstå seg på. De frykter det som er fremmed og fra frykt kommer hat. En klok venninne av meg sa akkurat det en gang. Men ingen mennesker er like. Noen liker damer, andre liker menn. Noen liker begge deler mens enkelte liker alt. Noen liker sminke og glitter. Jeg liker ikke det, eller liker ikke å ha det på meg, men det er feil å se ned på menn som liker å jåle seg til litt. Jeg er ikke mindre mann selv om jeg er homse, men det er heller ikke de menn som liker glitter og mascara. Synes det er litt vanskelig å forklare og jeg driter meg sikkert ut nå, men jeg er altså en helt vanlig gutt som liker gutter, blir forelska i gutter og dater gutter.”

 

_“Har det vært vanskelig?”_

 

“Du aner ikke. Man har en voldsom kamp inne i seg selv, der man først prøver å forstå. For jeg var veldig ung da jeg forsto. Så er det å komme med den erkjennelsen for seg selv, si inni hodet sitt at man er gay. Så blir man som sagt redd for å bli dømt og tør ikke innrømme det for andre enn seg selv i starten. For folk er sykt dømmende. Tror at det å være homse kun handler om sex, om å knulle rundt, straighte menn er livredde for at vi skal prøve oss, at vi er store spredere av kjønnssykdommer, HIV og så videre. Sorry for ordbruken, men det finnes faktisk de som tror at det er det livet til en som er homofil handler om. Det er trist, for det er ikke sånn. Det handler jo om følelser, at man får følelser for samme kjønn. Hvertfall for meg. Så har jeg fått høre fra damer at det er synd at jeg er homse, fordi jeg er så kjekk. At jeg er bortkasta mann. Slike ting provoserer, for jeg tror ikke at han jeg en gang ender opp med ser på meg som bortkasta. Og selv om folk _sier_ de ikke dømmer, at de godtar meg akkurat som jeg er og ikke finnes homofobe, så er de det når de kommer med slike uttalelser”

_“Hva gjør slike ting med deg?”_

 

“To ting egentlig. Enten å lukke alt inni seg og aldri si det til noen igjen, eller å få en sterk trang til å rope ut legningen sin fra hustak så hele byen hører det. Det er trist da, at man skal føle på det at man ikke tør være seg selv, selv ikke i et moderne land som Norge, selv ikke nå langt inne i 2000-tallet. Hva gjør det med unge mennesker som oppdager at de er homofile, biseksuelle, transexuelle, panfile…? Jeg burde kanskje ha stilt opp med for LGBT og LGBT+ rettigheter og kanskje vist unge at det _går bra,_ men så er jeg privat av meg og synes ikke alle trenger å vite om livet mitt i detalj….før nå. Jeg synes heller ikke at folk skal behøve _å komme ut._ Det burde være like naturlig at jeg tar med meg kjæresten min hjem for å møte foreldrene mine som når en hetero person gjør det. Det er egentlig unødvendig å føle at man må fortelle folk om legningen sin, at man på en måte må forberede folk på at man er sammen med en av samme kjønn. For meg er det normalt og naturlig, og det burde det være for andre mennesker også. ”

 

_“Hvordan var det for deg å komme ut da? For jeg regner med du har en historie der.”_

 

“Jeg tror egentlig at folk skjønte det. Eller noen få hvertfall. Ikke kompisene mine, for på fester så lurte jeg dem til å tro at jeg hooka opp med damer. Jeg hadde til og med en jentekjæreste noen uker for å holde på fasaden, mens jeg i smug var veldig betatt av bestekompisen min. De som skjønte det først var noen jenter i gjengen min. De fant noe greier på telefonen min som gjorde at de fikk en anelse, men de sa aldri noe,takk og pris, for akkurat da var jeg ikke klar for at folk skulle vite. Den som fikk vite det først var den første guttekjæresten min. Ikke at jeg behøvde å si noe til ham, for han skjønte det jo uansett ettersom jeg var sammen med han og han var gutt. Men jeg fortalte han det likevel, for å endelig få sagt det til noen. Og så ha vi Jonas da, bestekompisen min. Og hadde alle vært som han  hadde det være lett å komme ut. Han tok det som det var den mest naturlige sak i verden, nesten som et skuldertrekk. Det var ikke noe kleint over det i det hele tatt. Jonas burde stått der som et utropstegn på hvordan man skal reagere når noen forteller deg at de er homofile. Verst var det å fortelle det til mamma. Hun er veldig religiøs. Men hun elsker meg uansett.”

 

_“Du har et godt forhold til moren din?”_

 

“Veldig. Det har ikke vært sånn alltid. Mamma er syk. Hun er psykisk syk, og når jeg var yngre var det vanskelig for meg å være sammen med henne. Jeg forsto jo ikke, så det ble skremmende for meg å se henne når hun var på sitt verste. Ingen fortalte meg noe, det skulle skjules og dysses ned og jeg skjulte det selv også. Lot omverdenen tro at alt var bra. Bare Jonas visste hvordan det egentlig sto til, og igjen var han verdens beste venn. Jeg var mye hos ham, og han mye hos meg. For å gjøre en lang historie kort, så endte det med at jeg stakk hjemmefra. Bodde i en kjeller en stund, helt til det ble ledig rom i kollektivet hos han som lot meg bo i kjelleren. Da flytta jeg inn på det ledige rommet og hadde et elendig forhold til både mamma og pappa. Mamma snakka jeg ikke med i det hele tatt. Jeg tror jeg ubevisst bebreida henne for at familien vår ble splittet. Pappa stakk rett før meg og jeg ble alene med mamma, noe jeg ikke takla. Så da jeg var 17 bodde jeg ikke hjemme, men i et kollektiv. Det var rett etter førsteåret på videregående, en periode der man egentlig ikke trenger å ha andre bekymringer enn å få bra karakterer på skolen.”

 

_“Men nå fronter du psykisk sykdom. Er talsperson for pårørende og de som er syke. Hva gjorde at du endret syn på saken?”_

 

“Ikke at jeg skal utlevere noen, så jeg håper det er greit at jeg forteller dette, men den første gutten jeg var kjæreste med har også en psykiatrisk diagnose. Jeg sa mye dumt til han og gjorde dumme ting. Ting som gjorde at det ble slutt. Jeg takla det ikke så bra den gangen, og da det gikk opp for meg at jeg tok feil, var det for sent. Så jeg begynte å lese, snakket med venner, åpnet meg og fortalte og fikk vite at jeg faktisk ikke var alene om å ha det sånn, var ikke alene om å vokse opp med en psykisk syk mor for eksempel. Det å snakke om det hjalp veldig. Jeg begynte å nærme meg mamma igjen da det endelig gikk opp for meg at det ikke var hennes feil. Å være psykisk syk er en sykdom på lik linje med somatiske sykdommer. Det er bare det at det er så skjult. Folk tør ikke å fortelle og holder det for seg selv, noe som igjen gjør det skummelt. Og så er folk raske med å dømme, kalle folk for gærninger og andre sårende ting. Jeg har gjort det selv, det skal jeg innrømme, men nå vil jeg ha er åpenhet om det. Folk må tørre å snakke om at de er psykisk syke på lik linje som at folk forteller at de har fått kreft. Så jeg skriver litt for Rådet for psykisk helse blant annet og snakker om det så fort jeg får mulighet. Det er viktigere enn å svare på alle rare spørsmålene jeg får om meg selv innimellom. Og så har jeg blitt bestevenn med mamma igjen. Hun er alltid daten min på premierer, det har blitt en selvfølge at hun er med. Jeg er utrolig stolt av henne. Hun er en sterk person.”

 

_“Vil du jobbe med psykiatri når du er ferdig med legestudiet også?”_

 

“Nei, jeg tror ikke det. Jeg vet ikke enda. Må først kjempe meg gjennom seks år på det studiet. Det er ikke sikkert jeg klarer det en gang, eller kanskje jeg finner ut at det ikke er noe for meg og dropper ut. Vi får se hvilken retning det tar etterhvert. Jeg har litt lyst til å bli allmennlege. Være fastlegen til noen og få følge opp pasientene godt, kanskje gjennom flere år. Eller kanskje forsker etterhvert. Visste du at leger også kan bli forskere? Uansett, jeg har tid til å bestemme meg underveis.”

 

_“Har du noen drømmer nå? Hvordan tror du livet ditt ser ut om ti år?”_

 

“Jeg drømmer om et helt anonymt liv, der jeg kan gå i fred i på gata, der jeg kan gå hånd med kjæresten min offentlig uten at noen løfter et øyenbryn, at det skal bli mer åpenhet i samfunnet. Om ti år… jeg vet ikke helt. Håper jeg er ferdig lege hvertfall,at jeg bor et sted i Oslo med en mann og et par barn kanskje, så enkelt som det egentlig. Jeg har jo samme drømmer som de fleste andre mennesker, men kjenner jeg er veldig klar for et A4-liv akkurat nå.”

 

_“Og du har funnet noen du vil ha et sånn liv med?”_

 

“Det har jeg.”

 

Vi skilles på Gardermoen etter 8 dager sammen. 8 dager på godt og vondt. Tett på hverandre. Vi har blitt godt kjent, og Isak Valtersen er en varm person. Varm, sterk og modig. Samtidig er han morsom å henge med. Han er barnslig noen ganger og veldig engasjert i ting han er opptatt av. Han er livlig, men også stille og ettertenksom.

 

Det har vært en fornøyelse å bli kjent med han.

 


	14. Epilog

 

Isak stryker fingrene gjennom håret til Even, drar det bakover mot seg selv, pjusker varsomt i det, lar det krølle seg over fingertuppene.

Havet skvulper lett mot fjæresteinene nedenfor, og lyden av sjø som slår forsiktig mot stein er beroligende. Havet er blikkstille og glitrer i sola, stråler omkapp med den.

På en snor ved siden av dem blafrer gule og hvite håndklær til tørk i den svale brisen, sammen med hvite t-skjorter og  boxere.

I det fjerne høres lyden av en fiskebåt og flokken av måker som forfølger den i håp om å få en lettvint lunsj i form av fiskerester som blir kastet overbord. Her er ikke måkene plagsomme, oppfører seg ikke som flyvende rotter som de gjør i byen. Her er de en selvfølge. Måkeskrik hører til stedet.

 

 Det er måkeskrik som vekker dem hver dag, til late morgener der ingenting haster. En enslig måke som lander på hustaket til samme tid hver morgen og som drar dem langsomt ut av søvnen. Late dager der de kan ligge så lenge de vil. Morgener der de rolig synker inn i hverandre og ikke har hastverk med noe.

Nettene er kortere her ute. Og lysere. Sola rekker så vidt å gå ned før den står opp igjen, men Isak har aldri sovet så godt. Selv om sollyset kommer gjennom vinduet tidlig, finner sin vei mellom heklede gardiner, sover han som et barn. Det er den friske lufta og nærværet av Even i samme seng som gjør det, for selv i søvne er det alltid en del av dem som rører ved den andre. Om han sovner med hodet på Evens skulder og ruller litt vekk i løpet av natta, våkner han alltid med en del av kroppen sin i kontakt med Evens. Det trenger ikke å være mer enn en fingertupp langs en arm.

Det er dager der han kan kjenne blodet bruse i årene av et hjerte som slår fort. Det er Evens skyld. Selv etter et år, om man ser bort fra de årene de ikke hadde hverandre, så gjør Evens nærvær dette med ham. Bare tanken på Even gjør dette.

 

 De sitter på samme plass som de gjorde for et år siden. Den gangen ting ikke var så lett, helt til brikkene i livet falt på plass. De har vært her noen uker nå. Isak har skoleferie, hvor ironisk det måtte høres ut med tanke på at han er ganske voksen.  Even har tatt med seg jobben hit, men akkurat nå har også han ferie, så de kan nyte late dager på det Isak kaller for verdens beste sted.  

 

Isak ser at Even nyter de lette strøkene han har gjennom håret hans. Han har øynene lukket og hodet lett framoverbøyd.

Isak er litt høyere enn han når han sitter på trinnet bak. Han har Even sittende mellom de spredte beina sine.

Even er solbrun, Isak er litt rød på skuldrene. Brent av deilig sommersol. Han blir ikke like brun som Even. Begge to har ørsmå fregner på nesen, fregner som har spredd seg fra nesen og ut til kinnene hos Even.

De myke kinnene som Isak ofte kysser, som er gode å ha leppene sine mot. De som ofte hever seg når Even ler, kryper opp mot smilerynkene han får rundt øynene når han slipper ut latteren sin.

Det er ikke en plass på Evens kropp han ikke har hatt leppene sine.

 

 

 «Du burde kanskje klipt deg?» Isak spør, men vet ikke om han er helt enig med seg selv.

Even har begynt å få hår som ligner litt på 80-tallets hockeysveis, selv om det er litt lengre ved ørene enn den ikoniske sveisen fra den tiden. Det krøller seg litt ved ørene og bak i nakken hans og er mykt å ta på uten all voksen han vanligvis har i det. De bryr seg ikke om å fikse på sveisen, kle på seg så voldsomt mye eller å barbere seg hver dag. Det er bare de to som er her. Naboene er få og et stykke unna, så de ser ikke andre mennesker med mindre de oppsøker dem.

«Mhm», svarer Even og Isak skjønner at han egentlig ikke har hørt spørsmålet, eller at han ikke bryr seg fordi han vet at Isak liker han akkurat som han er.

«Snart kan jeg flette håret ditt, sette det opp i en hestehale eller en sånn messy bun som er så populært. Eller kanskje du skulle hatt sånn manbun?» Isak fortsetter å prate. Kunne egentlig tenkt seg å se Even med en liten hestehale. Han prøver seg fram og legger det litt lange nakkehåret til Even mellom tommel og pekefinger, gjør de to fingrene om til en liten runding rundt håret for å se hvordan det hadde sett ut. Alt ser bra ut på Even.

«Når begynte du å bry deg om fletter og håroppsatser da? Kanskje du egentlig ville blitt frisør istedet for lege?» Even erter.

«Bryr meg bare om håret ditt egentlig. Blitt en dårlig frisør, ass.»  Han legger armene rundt de nakne skuldrene til Even og lar de ligge å hvile der med hendene krysset over brystkassa hans. Lar fingertuppene tegne late små sirkler over den bare huden.

«Du kan få øve deg da, hvis du vil. Det ligger sikkert noen hårstrikk etter Julie på badet.»

Julie er Evens kusine på 9 år. Isak har fått møte hele familien til Even nå, hele slekta, og blitt tatt i mot med så mye kjærlighet og varme at han ble overveldet.

Isak vurderer det en stund, det å gå inn å finne noe hårpynt til Evens hår, men han har det for behagelig der han sitter til å gidde å reise seg.

«Nah, vi dropper det», sier han til Even og setter seg litt bedre til rette, lener seg mer mot puta han har bak ryggen sin for å gi Even bedre plass mellom beina sine.

 

Han føler seg fri og litt barnslig og følelsen av å være fri har han hatt siden han kom hjem fra sin siste skuespillerjobb, hjem til Even, og etter det har de knapt vært fra hverandre. Det hadde kun tatt tre måneder før han solgte leiligheten sin og flyttet inn hos Even for godt. Han var aldri hjemme hos seg selv uansett, og Evens leilighet hadde blitt hjem for ham disse månedene. Det er der Even er han føler seg hjemme. Even er den tryggheten han trenger, på samme måte som han vet han er det for Even.

Han som ikke har følt seg hjemme noen steder de siste årene, levd et litt omflakkende liv, hatt en leilighet som mest var til utstilling, et sted han kunne dumpe fra seg kofferter og bager eller bare sove bort stresset et øyeblikk før han måtte videre. Nå har han funnet hjemmet sitt hos Even.

Det er lettere å senke skuldrene nå, la alt slippe når han trer inn døra til deres felles hjem. Å være sammen med Even har gitt ham en ro og en følelse av å høre til hos noen. Ikke at ting alltid er perfekt, de har hatt sine krangler som andre par, men det er så tilnærmet perfekt som det kan bli.

Isak kunne trengt et rom der han kunne studere i fred, så de så seg om etter noe større. Et lite hus kanskje, eller en litt større leilighet. Hagen de begge har lyst på kan vente. De hadde satt seg på venteliste til en kolonihage, eller Even hadde satt dem på den ventelista litt på impuls, selv om det kom til å ta år før de fikk napp der. Isaks grunn til å ville ha hage begrenset seg til ønsket om å samle kompisene for å drikke øl eller vise fram sine grillferdigheter. Han visste at Even så for seg noe mer som kunne skje i den hagen. En trampoline kanskje, et huskestativ og lyden av glade barn. Isak var ikke helt der enda, men om noen år, definitivt.

 

De hadde stort sett fått være i fred etter det første oppslaget i Se&Hør. Litt ble det skrevet, men ikke noe de brydde seg stort om. Intervjuet Even hadde hatt med Isak ble publisert og det ble gjengitt i andre aviser og blader. Litt diskusjoner ble det, men ikke verre enn at de takla det. En del opperksomhet fikk de også etter premieren til hans aller siste film, der han hadde dukket opp med både Even og mamma. Der de hadde posert villig, men pustet lettet ut etterpå for at dette var siste gang.

 

«Du er stille.» Isak sier det som en bekreftelse. Det er ikke et spørsmål, for Even har vært svært stille i dag.

«Jeg vet. I dag er en sånn dag hvor jeg ikke føler behov for å si så mye, for alt er så perfekt som det er.» Even er tankefull, det kan Isak høre på stemmen hans.

Han har blitt vant til at Even har sine stille dager. Dager der han tviler på seg selv, der selvtilliten når bunnen, der verden er litt mer mørklagt enn vanlig. Dager der nærværet av Isak er nok, der det er nok at han bare ligger ved siden av ham i sengen. Bare ligge der stille helt inntil eller prate om alt og ingenting, helt til Even begynner å le av Isak og de ivrige armene hans, der han veiver rundt med dem i samme tempo som han har når han forteller og forklarer.

De skjer ikke så ofte disse dagene, men de skjer.

 

I dag er det ikke en sånn dag. Han skjønner hva Even mener. De trenger ikke alltid å si hva de tenker. Det er som de føler det på hverandre, det er som den andres følelser og tanker ligger utenpå huden og de bare vet.  Det er som synapser som farer mellom dem noen ganger,  hvor de hver sin gang er mottaker av den andres følelser og sinnstemning.

Isak vet nesten ikke noen bedre måte å forklare det på. Han hadde prøvd å forklare dette for Even en kveld, men hadde endt opp med å forklare cellenes kjemi og fysikk. Fortalt om enzymer, reseptorer, transmittere og acetylkolin og alt det som skjer i hver enkelt nervecelle. Even hadde latt han fortelle, nikket og vært interessert, og Isak hadde brukt det som en læringsmekanisme.

Men poenget med hele greia hadde vært at  Even bare _vet_. Vet når Isak trenger litt tid alene, alene for å konsentrere seg om skole eller av andre grunner som han forteller til Even etter en stund. Han har også sitt å stri med innimellom med en fjern far og mamma som ikke alltid hadde det bra,  men Even er aldri annet enn forståelsesfull selv om Isak kan bli lukket på slike dager.

Det varer aldri lenge og etterpå snakker de ut om alt som har vært litt vanskelig. Det er sånn de har lært å kjenne alle sider av hverandre og gjør det lettere å forstå den andre.

 

 

«Jeg skjønner.» Isak bøyer seg fram og kysser den solbrune skuldra til Even. Hviler leppene sine der en stund. Evens hud er varm av sol, lukter svakt av solkrem og et lite hint av blåbærlyng.

De hadde trasket gjennom blåbærlyng og kreklingbusker på vei over heiene til den stranda hvor han hadde kysset Even for første gang på flere år. Denne dagen hadde de vasset i det iskalde vannet, hånd i hånd. Stått der en stund og bare pratet om alt og ingenting før de hadde gått tilbake og satt seg der de satt nå.

«Vil du fortelle hva du tenker på?» Isak krever ikke et svar, det er bare for å fortelle Even at han er der for å lytte om Even vil.

Det tar litt tid før Even svarer. Det er som om han må tenke over det på nytt, det som surrer rundt i hodet hans.

«Vet du at i 2050 vil det være like mye plast i havet som det er fisk, at akkurat nå flusher hundrevis av mennesker en q-tips i do, eller tusen damer kaster brukte....»

Det er alt han får sagt før Isak legger en hånd over munnen hans.

«Serr Even? Brukte damebind! Tror du jeg vil høre om det? Du preiker jo om det der hele tiden hjemme. Jeg har lest, forstått og ikke minst så følger jeg alle de miljøreglene dine. Hadde jo blitt lynsja hvis ikke. Jeg digger at du er idealist, engasjert og alt det der, men please ikke i dag. Du kødder nå?»

«Jeg kødder.» Even slipper ut den herlige latteren sin bak Isaks hånd, latteren som får hele den lange kroppen hans til å riste, mest i skuldrene, og som gjør at øynene hans former seg til ørsmå halvmåner.

Han kjenner at Even blir alvorlig igjen. Vet at han er klar til å si hva han tenker på. «Vi har det så fint. Er du ikke enig? Selv om vi er ulike på noe, så passer vi så godt. Du var så modig i fjor. Hadde det ikke vært for det, er det ikke sikkert vi hadde sittet sånn nå. Gruer meg litt til vi må dra hjem igjen.»

 

Isaks hjerte svulmer av Evens ord. Han vet det er sant, han vet at Even føler det på sammen måte som han selv, men det å høre det fra Evens munn gjør at de blir mer virkelig. Det er alltid godt å høre hvor mye man betyr for en annen person. Det er ikke at han ikke har hørt det før, for Even er ikke den som holder tilbake på følelser. Det gjør ikke han heller forsåvidt. Det er slutt på å holde tilbake. Det stoppet ganske naturlig når han så Even stå på kaia for omtrent et år siden, da han skjønte at de skulle være ei hel uke alene sammen. For Even var som gravitasjon, en kraft som han ble trukket mot første gangen han la øynene på ham i kantina på Nissen. 

Even har bøyd hodet bakover og ser på Isak med klare, ærlige øyne. Øyne som fortsatt tar pusten fra han. Det gjør de nå også, så han holder pusten et øyeblikk mens han tar den ene hånda si opp til Evens  ansikt, stryker lett over kinnet hans og bøyer seg ned for å gni nesen sin mot Evens, stryker nesetippen sin over Evens neserygg. Det er ingenting som er mer dem enn de små eskimokyssene  de bruker å dele. Han rekker ikke bort til Evens munn med sin egen sånn som de sitter, men eskimokyss er bra det også.

«Jeg vet.» Isak snakker lavt med munnen sin mot Evens øre, lar leppene sine ligge mot huden der øret møter kinnet. «Jeg vet, Even.»

 

 

Han tenker litt på lappen Even har hengt opp på kjøleskapet deres. En morgen han hadde stått opp før Even for å gå på lesesalen før forelesning, hadde han funnet den festet til kjøleskapsdøra med en magnet.  De fineste orda han har lest noensinne, og han visste at de var rettet mot han. En kjærlighetserklæring fra Even til Isak. Et lite dikt skrevet av Pablo Neruda.

 

Isak hadde hengt opp en lapp ved siden av med ordene _«Å elske deg er like enkelt som å puste»_ som et svar til Even. Lappene skulle få henge der i hvertfall til de måtte bytte kjøleskap en gang. Even får han til å bli myk som smør, får han til å si ting han aldri kunne ha sagt til noen andre, får han til å henge opp kjærlighetserklæringer på kjøleskapet. Even får fram det beste i han.

 

De sitter i stillhet igjen. Nyter å være stille sammen. Even har tatt tak i hendene til Isak som fortsatt ligger over brystkassa hans, flettet fingrene deres sammen.

Isak kremter litt.

«Så det gjorde ikke noe at jeg oppførte meg som en desperat stalker i fjor da?» Han ser flørtende ned mot Even, hever øyenbryna og smiler sitt mest sjarmerende smil. Eller det han tror er et sjarmerende smil.

«Gjorde absolutt ingenting, selv om du skremte livet av meg til å begynne med. Jeg hadde lyst til å holde deg på armlengdes avstand minst. Nå vil jeg bare holde deg _i_ armene mine.» 

Even fniser når han sier det. Fniser faktisk, helt til han bobler over av latter igjen.

«Even...du er håpløs noen ganger. Men jeg elsker deg. Sykt mye.»

Igjen møter han Evens blikk. Igjen mister han pusten av det. Det blå blikket er fylt med så mye kjærlighet at Isak ikke trenger å høre han si det for å vite, men Even sier det likevel.

«Sykt mye er like mye som jeg elsker deg.»

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da var denne over.  
> Tusen takk til alle dere som har kommentert underveis ❤❤❤ Hadde ikke skrevet hadde det ikke vært for alle fine kommentarene ❤  
> I sommer skal jeg reise en tur til huset og øya, sitte på samme trapp. Kanskje de også er der, i et annet univers. Hvem vet?

**Author's Note:**

> For en gangs skyld har jeg en liten plan med det jeg skriver. Håper jeg klarer å holde meg til den og ikke bombarderer dere med 80-90 kapitler igjen. 
> 
> Planen var å skrive på engelsk, men selv om jeg snakker det nesten daglig, er det vanskelig å uttrykke seg bra nok skriftlig, så den blir på norsk ;)


End file.
